The enigma of Olympus
by Drag0n5on
Summary: So here's the deal the story follows the lightning thief with AU involvingNaruto characters. I'm not good at summaries but I ask that you read cuz I'm going to put something in that I have yet to see in any naruto/PJ crossover. Please enjoy
1. Sea green and whiskers

So here's the deal the story follows the lightning thief with AU involvingNaruto characters. I'm not good at summaries but I ask that you read cuz I'm going to put something in that I have yet to see in any naruto/PJ crossover. Please enjoy

Naruto ran like there was no tomorrow. He ran like his life dependent on it. What choice did he have if he didn't he would be late for class

And if he was late for class that meant no field trip and no field trip meant detention.

"Damn you Percy I promise I'm going to get you back for not waking me up," He exclaimed still running at full speed.

Meanwhile in class a boy with sea green eyes and unkempt black hair shivered. 'Man did it get chilly in here all of a sudden,'. He concluded that it came from the AC. 'Ill just ask Naru…' His eyes grew wide at the realization. He thought about his mistake and the repercussions that would follow. Only one word came to mind for his predicament. "Fuck" he muttered.

PSI-Missing

Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo

A subway is passing by Percy who looks to his right  
Kono basho de deau subete mo

Naruto is laying in the grass. The camera shifts closer to his face to see him opening his eyes.  
Tatoe chigau sekai demo

The scene changes to a black kid picking up a puppy and putting in his lap  
Doko ni ite mo kono omoi wa yuruganai

The scene changes to Percy walking past a girl with curly blond hair. The camera shifts closer to the girls face as she looks over her shoulder to be tackled by a girl with black hair who proceeds to snuggle closer to her.

It shifts to a girl with pink hair walking down a flight of stairs. Naruto walks past the girl, and she looks towards him. Unfortunately Naruto doesn't see the can on the floor and slips on it, while the girl looks on with annoyance.

Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami

It now shows a girl with an oversized hoody walking up a flight of stairs. She turns around to show her pure white pupils. It then shows a girl with light brown hair with a seemingly permanent scowl next to a boy with blond hair and a scar over his left eye with an easy smile on his face.  
Sore wo warau shiawase na monotachi e

The scene shifts to a big baby blue house. The camera zooms in on a man with a bright ugly hawaiin shirt on. Another man in a wheelchair, wheels his way toward the other side of the table. The camera closes in on the man's face as he gains a far off look.  
Se wo mukeyuku

The scene is now that of a large pine tree. As the camera gets closer the tree becomes more transparent showing a girl with spiky black hair in the fetal position. Her head shifts slighty up to reveal electric blue eyes

Touzen no kurushimi wo

The scene shifts back to the girl with white eyes in a misty field with the moon behind her for a brief second two shisa's are seen standing behind her but they disappear just as quickly

unmei ga sasou

It shifts to a boy with a blue shirt and black shorts sitting on a roof. His hair sticking up in the back.  
Furuedasu

The scene shows the black teenager with flying shoes on avoiding attacks from a creature with six wings while Annabeth charges at a women with snake hair

ashi ga oboeteru

The girl with pink hair smashes her hand into the ground causing a massive earthquake

... Kakushin ni

Percy is scene charging with a giant tittle wave behind him. He fights a man with sunglasses, with orange dots in the middle of the glasses. Their swords clash multiple times.

Yume dake ja mamorenai

Naruto is scene charging at the boy with the blue shirt on who is firing giant fireballs at Naruto.  
Tayoranai chikara

When Naruto reaches the boy they proceed to fight hand to hand. The boy leg sweeps Naruto.

Ima kono te de shiru kara

Naruto counters by landing on his hands and twisting so to kick the bonm,.5y but he jumps back. The boy does a backflip in the air brings his hands back as fire consumes them and brings them together launching a blast of fire at Naruto causing a large explosion.

mayowanai

Naruto is scene jumping through a hole in the fire launching his fist.

(Instrumental ending)

A gold coin is spinning, on one side a trident the other a…. (to be revealed at a later chapter).

Narutos target was insight, yes, he could make it. He then saw the door begin to close. No he wasn't going to make it. LIKE HELL he wasn't gonna make it. He was Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki. He did the only thing he could to make sure he wasn't late, he dived. He closed his eyes and hoped or the best.

He felt his hands make contact with something, then he heard a loud sound and all of a sudden the force was gone. He felt himself land and stop to a halt. Then the bell rang. He opened his eyes, realization hitting. The bell rang after he landed, which only meant one thing. He wasn't late.

YYYEEEESSS he yelled to the heavens. He jumped for joy at his luck. "HA take that educational system who's getting a detention," he exclaimed. "Not me that's who," He then heard someone clapping their hands.

"Yes well done Naruto and guess what I have a surprise for you," A man with a beard in a wheelchair said.

"Really Mr. Brunner, what is it, what what what." Sparkles in his eyes.

Mr. Brunner still with a smile on his face simply said "Detention," Narutos face fell instantly after hearing his "surprise".

"But why he cried," tears coming out of his eyes. Mr. Brunner simply looked down. Naruto followed his line of site and what he saw made him sweat drop. Underneath Naruto was the door to the classroom. "But how, I didn't hear the door close,"

"Your correct Naruto the door did not close so you are not tardy but since this is a pretty old building and the fact that these doors are pretty old, not to mention it was going into the opposite direction of you, well….." he didn't finish his sentence. Naruto looked disappointed he had been looking forward to this trip since it was the last one of the year. Brunner seeing this decided to speak up. "Well of course if you will be my helper today during sixth period, then I can overlook this whole thing."

Naruto's face went from sadness to shock to happiness within 3 seconds. "Deal," He nearly yelled.

"Very well go take a seat," Mr. Brunner chuckled.

Naruto headed to his seat which was right behind Percy, who continued to look down at his desk. However even though he was looking down he felt Naruto's gaze on him all the way to his seat end then on his back. He was going to get it later he just knew it.

"Your buying my lunch," yep he knew it he was gonna get it. It was lunch time and the two boys were heading towards the cafeteria. Percy silently thanked the school for having set lunches. If he had to _truly_ pay for Naruto's meal anywhere else….. He mentally shuddered remembering the time when Yancy academy treated the school to a buffet. A fourth of the schools bill had been spent on Naruto.

He mentally cried tears of joy at the save.

"Yea sure I'll buy your lunch but it's also your own fault for not having an alarm clock," Percy retorted.

"Hey it's not my fault that all of my alarm clocks broke," the blonde snarled.

"Yes it is they were your alarm clocks," Percy uttered.

"It's not like I broke them on purpose,"

"You're the one who smashed them!" Percy exclaimed.

"Semantics!"

"Your using that word wrong dumbass,"

"Oh yea how would you know you can't read!"

"Fuck You I can read! And at least I'm passing my classes, all you do is sleep in class!"

"How bout I put you to sleep right now bitch!"

"Bring it you blonde douche!"

At this point the companions were now butting heads in the hall ready to duke it out.

"Why do you guys have to be so loud," a third voice sighed. They turned to see a young black boy their age with a small afro on crutches frowning at them.

"HE STARTED IT GROVER," The two yelled at the same time.

"Can we just get some food before lunch is over," the now identified Grover whimpered. The two boys looked at each other and huffed simultaneously and began walking towards the cafeteria again.

They were without a doubt the strangest trio at the school. Percy Jackson was the boy who had been kicked out of every school he had been too a the end of the year. He was considered a delinquent in the eyes of society but in reality he was a nice guy. He was loyal to a fault and he never seemed to actually want trouble, it just kind of came to him. After all most of the reasons he was kicked for were all legitimate accidents.

Grover Underwood was a shy kid with a rare muscular leg disease. Though the disease never stopped him from being the first in line for lunch on enchilada day. He hated confrontation and was the biggest target for the school bullies at the school. He was a vegetarian and a big supporter of animal rights.

Naruto Uzumaki was the most hyper active boy you would ever meet. He was normally cheerful and had a devil-may care attitude towards the world. Unlike Percy he was a true delinquent. Between the pranks fights and many other forms of trouble making he was a juvenile. But Percy and Grover knew he had a gentle side, they had seen in many time even with all the animosity that was constantly thrown at him.

Truly they were an odd trio but most true friendships are. They got along well and even if Percy and Naruto bickered and fought at the end of the day they had each other's back. Speaking of backs somebody had shoved Grover just then. He would have fallen if not for Percy reacting in time.

"Watch it loser," A female snarled from behind them. The three turned around to see who had pushed Grover. It was Nancy Bobofit, the biggest school bully of the sixth grade.

"You watch Boba fett, you're the one that pushed Grover," Naruto growled positioning himself between Nancy and his friends.

"Don't call me that punk," She yelled.

"Don't come at my friends and I wont,"

"You got a death wish short stack,"

"WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT," Percy and Grover cringed at that one. No one ever made fun of Naruto's height and got away with it.

"Tch whatever I'm outta here," Nancy gritted as she began to walk pass them. "Better hope their always around legless," That's when snapped he began to go after her but Percy put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked back at Percy. Percy merely shook his head.

"Just two more weeks dude," He said. Naruto was still seething but he nodded. He took in a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Hey you alright G-man," Naruto asked, concerned about his friend.

"I'm fine really it was just a shove," Grover said smiling.

"C'mon lets hurry I still have to buy your lunch Naruto," Percy said. Naruto nodded but he made a vow in that moment. He would get back at Nancy before he left that school and it would be epic. He would get back at her or his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Weirdest field trip ever

**Hello everyone first I apologize for my absence I've had some personal shit to deal with but do not worry I promise the next time I disappear for so long ill tell you before hand to seething emperor I will not become one of my countries politicians I promise to deliver soon so expect chapter 3 within a few days to my other reviews I know my summary sucks and I apologize for that but do not worry everything will be revealed soon. All I can ask is for you to be patient. That's all I can say for now. Now LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU CHAPTER TWO**

The ride to the museum was short. The only thing to really happen was Nancy throwing food at the back of Grovers head. This time Naruto had to hold Percy back. Grover reassured both of them that he was fine, but it still didn't stop them from plotting.

After finally arriving to the museum Mr. Brunner began telling them about the 12 gods of Olympus. All in all it was pretty dull but Naruto would take any excuse to get out of class. Though if Naruto was honest he always felt… weird when learning about the gods. And not just greek; he felt weird about roman, norse, egyptian etc. no matter the mythology he always felt weird.

He confided this to both Percy and Grover and got two very different reactions. Percy had actually confided in him that he had felt weird when learning about them two. The only difference was that he only felt weird when it came to greek and roman, and even then he got to different weird feelings. For roman he felt queasy in a bad way, like at any moment something really bad was going to happen. As for greek it was actually more comfortable but at the same time he felt like there was this sense of foreboding especially when it involved Zeus or Hades. He didn't know why but that's just how it was. Naruto thought it was weird but he understood. Mostly because he never had that kind of feeling on any of the myths that he had learned about. He just felt weird, not in a good or bad sense either, just weird.

Grovers reaction had been alarming to Naruto when he had told them. He seemed to have briefly panicked and stuttered more than usual. It had been about three days after Naruto told them that he had gone back to normal.

Naruto was still weirded out by that reaction from one of hios friends but he chalked it up to Grover being Grover. Speaking of he was staring intently at a statue of what Naruto had come to learn was a satyr due to its bottom half being that of a…donkey. No goat that was it. Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for remembering. He walked up next to his buddy to talk to him.

"Your gonna stair a whole into the statue if you keep looking at it so intensely," He said to his friend. If Grover heard him he made no indication. So they stood there in companionable silence.

"Do you know the story of Pan Naruto," Grover finally asked, eyes still fixed on the statue. Naruto merely shook his head no. Its said that he was the lord of the wild, Grover continued. "Animals, plants, fruit you name it. But one day he simply disappeared,"

"Why did he disappear," Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"No one knows, maybe because of how civilization was changing or because he was tired and needed rest no one knew why, there is one thing I do know though,"

"What's that"

"I wanna find him,"

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'd want to find him if he ever existed," Grover said. "I mean look at the world now Naruto, there are only patches of forests and wild places now," Naruto could only nod his head in agreement. "If I ever found him he could fix this or something you know," Grover finished.

"Then let's look for him," Naruto said.

"Wah-," Grover said bewildered by his answer.

"I'm serious, when we get older like driving age or something lets pack are bags get in a car flip everybody behind us off and go looking for him," Naruto stated proudly. "We'll look for two years,"

"Why only two years?"

"Because I don't want to do it forever," Grover nodded in understanding. "And you wanna know what we'll do when we find him,"

"What," Grover asked. Naruto put his ski goggles around his neck took a deep breath leaned back and head butted Grover. "OOOWWWW," Grover yelped in pain.

"That's what we'll do and then we'll reprimand him for suddenly disappearing like that," Naruto stated with a large grin on his face. "And we'll threaten him if he doesn't come willingly,"

Grover simply looked at Naruto and then burst out laughing Naruto slung his arm around Grovers shoulder. "Yep that's what we'll do and we'll bring Percy along for the ride,"

"What about his mom, I doubt she'd just let him do it when he's sixteen," Grover said after he stopped laughing but the smile was still on his face. "And ours too of course," He added quickly.

"Ah true so we'll wait till we're 18 and have graduated high school, she won't be as concerned then," Naruto said sagely. "Plus you forget I'm an orphan and I'm sure your parents will let you with how environmental-li..stic-ish you are," Naruto said the last word confused on how to say it.

Grover seemed to think over it after a while. "Alright let's do it," He said finally.

"See that's the spirit we can start planning now on where we go and stuff,"

"Grover, Naruto lets go we're heading to the next room," Percy said walking up to them. Naruto with his arm still around Grover snaked his other one around Percy.

"Hey Percy do you got any plans after graduating High school,"

It was lunch time and Naruto was openly laughing at Nancy for the incident with Mr. Brunner a little while ago.

"That's what you get Bobo fett," He said in between laughs.

"Don't call me that," She yelled A cheeks tinged red Percy observed. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger He couldn't tell, probably both. Even Grover was chuckling a bit at what happened. The look on Nancy's face was one of shock. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. She simply shrieked and walked away, her friends in tow.

"Yep definitely both," Percy stated allowed. "He then looked at his friends with a skeptical look. "Ok so tell me again why we're going on a two year road trip after high school," he asked.

"Because why not," Naruto exclaimed. "We're young strapping men with nothing better to do,"

"You realize you complimented and mocked us in the same sentence," Percy said with one of his eyebrows up.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Kinda does if your trying to convince me to go,"

"What you mean you aren't going,"

"I mean unless you can convince me or give me….incentive,"

"Phrasing,"

"What how,"

"You said incentive after a pause,"

"Oh bull that's not sexual at all,"

"Is so,"

"Grover?" Percy said. Both proceeded to look at him to see his opinion. Grover pointed his thumb down. "HA!" Percy exclaimed raising his hands in triumph, while Naruto welled "WHAT!"

"Since he used it in the sentence of Naruto convincing him to go on the two year trip its meaning was clear,"

"See pay up," Percy said smugly. Naruto grumbled as he fished into his pocket and handed a dollar to Percy. "And another one bites the dust,"

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short as Nancy decided to drop her half eaten lunch all over Grover. This did not sit well with neither Naruto or Percy. That's when things got weird. Out of nowhere Nancy is suddenly in the fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" she screams.

"What no he didn't," Naruto protested.

"Percy Jackson follow me please," Mrs. Dodds yelled from the stairs. Naruto began to follow but Percy stopped him.

"I'll be fine," He said smiling. Percy then turned around and began walking towards his fate. Naruto turned around to see the smug grin on Nancy's face. Oh she would pay.

"Did you see the water," Naruto heard a fellow classmate whisper.

"Almost like it grabbed her," he heard someone else whisper. What were they talking about. Naruto looked towards the museum and he had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

Without hesitation he ran towards the museum. He thought he might have heard Grover yell for him to wait but his mind was more focused on something else.

As he entered he looked around for Mrs. Dodds and Percy. He looked from room to room but with no luck.

"It was only a matter of time before we found you," A sinister voice said. Naruto looked around on where the voice had come from. The next thing he heard was a crash.

'That's coming from the greek and roman room,' he thought. He began running towards the constant bangs and crash sounds.

"Hail Percy," A voice said.

'Mr. Brunner,' Naruto thought bewildered. When he finally got there, Mr. Brunner was already gone and all he saw was Percy with a…..sword?

"Percy what are you-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Naruto yelled alarmed by the strange creature with 6 wings and what seemed to be rotting skin. The creature seemed to stop surprised by Naruto appearance. It seemed that was her downfall as Percy took that chance to cut her in half. However instead of blood spraying everywhere she merely turned into strange gold dust.

Percy looked down at the remains and dropped the sword. He turned to his friend who only looked as alarmed and confused as he did.

"Percy what was-I mean-What the hell," Naruto asked. Percy merely shook his head as to say he didn't know either. Percy looks down to pick something up and looked alarmed at what he found. "What's wrong," Naruto asked concerned.

Percy seemed to be contemplating something before he finally shook his head. "Nothing Naruto, c'mon let's get back outside and tell someone,"

"Yeah," was all Naruto said as he began to run towards the front, Percy hot on his heels. Neither of them expecting the surprise they would receive when they got outside.


	3. Great friends

**Hello, sorry i took longer then normal. over time at my job. I know it's a bit of a slow start but that's how most story's start. Don't worry the pick up its coming and its gonna be good. Don't be afraid to give me opinions I take everything in stride. Well ON WITH THE SHOW**

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whooped your butt," Nancy yelled. Naruto and Percy looked at each other with confused looks.

"WHO," they both responded simultaneously.

"Our math teacher you idiots," Nancy huffed

"Bobo fett what are you talking about," Naruto asked with a deadpanned face.

"Don't me that that you whiskered beansprout!"

""Who are you calling a beansprout you polkadot faced bitch?!"

Percy sighed and preceded to grab Naruto from behind to hold him back. It was a good thing Naruto was shorter then him… not that he'd ever say that out loud. "What are you talking about Nancy our math teacher is Mrs. Dodds,"

Now it was Nancy's turn to look confused apparently. "Who are you losers talking about," she asked. "We've never had a teacher named Mrs. Dodds," Naruto and Percy looked at each other. That didn't make any sense. Apparently Nancy wasn't the only one with the same thought.

"Yeah Nancy's right," one of their classmates said.

"Are you guys ok, you didn't hit your head on anything did you," another spoke up in concern.

Percy wanted to speak up but Naruto stopped him. "Nah we're good, just wanted to mess with Bobo Fett a little bit is all," He said with an easy grin. Percy looked over at Naruto with understanding eyes.

As they began their walk back to Grover, Naruto looked at Percy with piercing eyes. As if to say _Will talk about this later_. Percy nodded so Naruto knew he understood his message. As they got closer to Grover Percy realized they needed to a distracting topic so as to not arouse suspicion from their friend. Percy knew the perfect conversation.

"So when we do this Pan search what kind of car should we drive,"

Over the course of the next few days Naruto had come to a conclusion. Mrs. Dodds for all tense and purposes had been forgotten about by almost everybody at the school. The key word being almost. They had mentioned her name in passing conversation with random student so as to trip some of them up. Most of the time they would respond in confusion at the name, like they didn't know her at all. Occasionally however a student would continue with the conversation about Mrs. Dodds before they got confused and get a massive headache.

But what made it easy was Grover. Every time Naruto or Percy would mention Mrs. Dodds he would get extremely nervous and avoid the conversation. His reaction was all they needed to confirm their suspicions. _did _or at least _had _existed. Unfortunately for Percy this had added fuel to Naruto's already over the top imagination. Which leads us to now, in Percy's room with Naruto.

"Men in Black," Naruto blurted out. Percy looked up from the study guide for the finals.

"What," he asked Naruto.

"Men in Black, you know, aliens," Naruto explained. Percy looked at Naruto with a deadpan look. He then looked back at his paper and continued to study "DON'T IGNORE ME DAMNIT," Naruto yelled, his eyes big and white.

"I won't if you come up with logic that makes sense," Percy retorted his eyes just as big.

"C'mon man it's the only thing that comes to close to making sense,"

"But there has to be another explanation,"

"What then,"

Percy had nothing to say to that.

"Naruto wake up," Percy whispered. He was trying to wake Naruto up but no dice. Percy paused for a moment and thought. He backed up a few feet so as to gain some distance. He tookn a deep breath and got ready to say the one thing that he knew would work. "Ramen," The result was instantaneous.

"WHE-MMM," Naruto shot up and shouted before he felt a hand on his mouth. He looked to his right and saw Percy looking at him. He put a finger over his mouth and Naruto nodded to show he understood. He removed his hand and Naruto proceeded to punch.

"OW WHAT THE HELL NARUTO,"

Never lie about RAMEN!,"

Percy just looked at him and shook his head. "Whatever look I saw something weird a second ago.

"What?" Naruto grunted rubbing his eyes.

"Well I was heading towards Mr. Brunners to see if I could get some last minute help for the exam tomorrow and Grover was their talking to him,"

"Yeah so what,"

"Well they were saying something about a deadline and the summer solstice,"

"And,"

"Then they mentioned something about the mist not being strong enough to convince me or you that Mrs. Dodds never exsisted,"

Now THAT got Naruto's attention. He sat up straighter and looked at Percy. "Are you sure,"

"Definitely, but that's not the weird part," Percy said his voice breathing becoming un even.

"Percy what's wrong,"

"They said they only have to keep me alive until next fall,"

Naruto instantly saw red, "I'll kill them," Naruto growled. "If they try anything I'll kill them," No one harmed his precious people… no one.

Percy looked at Naruto and slightly smiled. He truly was a good friend.

"Anything else,"

"No I dropped my textbook and ran when they realized they were being eavesdropped on, although…"

"What,"

"Well I hid in a room and i heard this clopping sound,"

"Clopping?"

"Yea and I saw a figure of a torso," Percy explained. "I couldn't see anything else but it left a little later,"

Naruto sat and thought for a minute. "I don't know what it could be,"

"I don't either,"

"Well what do you suggest Percy,"

"For now let's just get through these exams, you ready for them," Percy looked up at Naruto and saw his pale face. "Yeah me neither,"

Percy knew he was going to have a bad day the minute he got called to the principal's office first thing in the morning. He knew it was only going to get worse when the principle said he still had to take the exams even though he wasn't welcomed back next year.

But what really ruined his day was to hear from his favorite teacher was it was for the best. In front of the whole class no less. Percy looked to see Nancy snickering and Naruto looking with shock anger and sadness. Percy simply took it in stride.

It didn't help that some of the guys were telling about their plans for the summer about how they would be going to all these exotic places and all Percy had to look forward to was his mom still living with _that man. _Don't get Percy wrong, he loves his mother. It was the scumbag she was with he wasn't so hot about.

Then it hit him, this would be his last few days with Grover and Naruto. Sure he had only known them for a year but they were the first two people he had ever truly been able to call friends. The thought of never seeing them again really hurt. Though Grover was under suspicion at the moment.

Later that night Percy heard a knock on his door. As he got ready to open it he saw a piece of paper slip under the door. He unfolded the paper and read it.

be out of the building by seven fifteen AM

Is what was written. Percy instantly knew it was from Naruto. It was a code that they had made out of the three wingding fonts on a computer. They used it so to stay out of trouble and keep their conversations between the three of them.

After a few minutes Percy had understood the message

be out of the building by seven AM

Percy didn't know what Naruto sent it but he knew he had to follow it. For two reasons

1 it was Naruto and 2…Naruto.

As Percy exited the building he saw Grover outside as well. Naruto had thought it would be best to pretend there was nothing wrong so as to not rise suspicion.

"Hey Percy you know why Naruto had us come out here," Grover asked. Percy merely shook his head.

They stood there in somewhat uncomfortable silence. As they looked at the building something seemed off.

"Hey Grover does the front of the building look weird t you or is it just me," Percy asked.

"Yeah it kind of does now that you mention it," As they looked at the building they saw a figure on the roof. They looked up at him with confused faces. Naruto held up his hand and counted his fingers down. 5…4…3…2…1 then all hell broke loose. First there was a sequence of small booms from inside the school. Followed by screams. Then a multitude of splats where heard. Then the entire student body came flooding out of the school and boy did they look weird. They were covered in orange paint of different shades. But that wasn't all. They smelled and at a closer look Percy realized that people were handcuffed to their dorm mates for those who had them.

The best was Nancy though. Percy didn't know how he managed it but Naruto somehow got her into a Bobo Fett costume. As everybody was panicking and teachers were trying to calm the student down Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT YOU WITH 50 SHADES OF ORANGE,"

Then the front of the school collapsed revealing it to be a veil. And underneath the front of the school was painted in different orange colors.

Everyone was speechless, then the principle spoke up. "NARUTOOOO,"

"Well looks like I'm expelled," Naruto said to Percy and Grover while in the cafeteria which was the only place untouched. Grover simply sighed while Percy looked confused. "Looks like Im gonna have to look for a new school, You wanna help me with that Percy," He said giving him a knowing look. Then it dawned on him

Naruto had done it for him. "You know," Grover said speaking up. "My parent are thinking of moving to NYC, maybe you could show me around Percy,"

A smile began to grow on Percy's face. Yeah he definitely had great friends.


	4. I like goat legs and I cannot lie

**Hello again first off I must apologize for the last chapter I read through it and noticed all of my line breaks disappeared hopefully you were able to tell where they were. I will reedit the chapter after I post this one. ALSO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON. So get ready for (drum roll) CHAPTER 4**

The greyhound ride to NYC was pretty dull. Naruto had fallen asleep so that just left Grover and Percy. Well sort of because Grover was freaking out for one reason or the other. From Percy saw he had gone to town on his nails. Grover looked down after a while and noticed they were gone.

"You want crack at mine, it's been a week since I clipped them," Percy drawled.

"Blah-ha-ha very funny Percy," Grover retorted a tic mark on his head. It seemed like he was going to say more but he went back to demolishing his nail, or what was left of them at least. Finally, Percy had had enough.

"What were you and Brunner talking about the night before the exam," He bluntly asked. Grover recoiled like he had been hit.

"Last minute help on the exam that's all," Grover squeaked.

"What's happening on the summer solstice," Percy persisted.

"I don't know,"

Percy didn't believe him one bit.

After a while the greyhound had broken down in a nice quiet stretch of the country. As Percy headed out of the bus, he noticed three old ladies sitting next to a fruit stand knitting a giant pair of electric blue socks.

"Percy, let's get back on the bus," Grover asked frantically but if Percy had to guess it was more of a demand. That's when Percy saw one of the ladies pull out a single stretch of yarn. As they did so he felt as if they were watching him.

Naruto opened his eyes alarmed. Something was happening, he didn't know what but every fiber of his being was telling him that whatever was happening was dangerous. He could _feel _the energy course the air. Whatever was about to happen was inevitable and that's what bothered him the most. The fact he couldn't do anything about it.

Percy watched as the old ladies cut the yarn. 'Almost like a ritual' he thought.

The energy had disappeared. Naruto looked around and felt himself calm down. 'Its gone but that feeling,' he thought. 'It felt like death,"

Percy and Naruto got out of the cab they had used to get to Percy apartment. After they had made their last stop Percy had decided to ditch Grover and take Naruto with him since he had been acting weird. They got a cab and headed towards Percy's place. Before Percy opened the door he turned around to Naruto.

"Naruto listen your about to meet my mom and smelly Gabe so I need to ask you now," Percy stated.

"What," He asked trying to keep a straight face at the name smelly Gabe.

"My mom is great, I know you'll love her Its Gabe you need to worry about," Percy stated. "I know how you are with… less then savory people, so for the sake of my mother, please do not approach him, insult him, attack him, prank him or anything, in fact don't say anything,"

Naruto was going to retort but he saw the look in his friend's eyes. "I won't do anything I promise," Percy looked grateful, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the apartment. Naruto's nose was instantly struck by the smell of cigarettes and male BO, he wanted to gag. As they came in Naruto noticed four guys sitting around a table playing poker.

One of them looked up to see who came in. "Oh it's just you, and I see you brought a friend I see," The man said in a gruff tone.

"Where's mom," was all Percy asked. Naruto could feel tension rising off f his friend.

"At the candy store, she'll be here in about an hour," was all the man said. Naruto picked on a tone of irritation in the man's voice. Percy headed towards his room but it seemed the man who Naruto had deduced was Gabe had other plans. "I heard you got expelled, did they finally figure out you would never reform or amount to nothing,"

Percy clenched his fist tight so as to stay calm. He wouldn't give Gabe the satisfaction.

"I'm talking to you punk,"

"C'mon Gabe leave the kid alone," one of his companions said.

"You gonna stop me,"

Said companion said nothing after that, while the other two simply laughed.

"Hey mister do you mind if I play to," Naruto asked speaking up. Percy looked at Naruto with a face that said _what are you doing._ Naruto ignored him and continued to look curiously at Gabe.

"You got money kid," Gabe asked. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out fat wad of twenties.

"Will this be enough," He asked. Percy looked shocked which quickly turned to anger.

'Son of a bitch pulls this out and makes me pay for the whole damn taxi ride,' Percy thought, oh he was so getting him back for this.

"That'll be plenty kid," Gabe said a gleam in his eyes. 'I'm gonna ring this kid for everything he's got.'

Gabe looked at the Naruto with shock. Well more specifically the pile of cash that he was organizing. It didn't make sense; the kid had sucked at the beginning. Asking questions like what beat what how to bet the usual beginner stuff. Then about twenty minutes ago he started kicking all of their asses. 'What the fuck just happened,' was the only thought going through Gabes head

'Suckaaas,' Naruto thought gleefully, all the while keeping a straight face. They had no idea that he had regular games with the Yancy kids. Being an unsponsored orphan Naruto was only given enough to get through school on the bare minimum. All of the spending money he had come from other Yancy kids. 'Thank you, you rich spoiled delinquents, for without you I would still suck at this game,'

"Give it back," A voice threatened. Naruto looked up to see a hostile Gabe glaring at him.

"Huh," was all Naruto could say.

"You heard me I said give back the money, you cheater,"

"How am I a cheater, I won fair and square,"

"No you cheated,"

"You realize you gave me the cards right,"

"That doesn't matter my house my rules," Gabe said with a smirk.

"Your rules can eat a dick," Naruto snarled.

"What was that," Gabe said reaching for Naruto. Naruto tensed up ready to move, that is until the door opened.

"Gabe I'm home," A female voice said. "I ran to grab some groceries which is why I'm later than usual," The voice turned a corner and Naruto say a woman in her late 20s to early 30s she had brown hair and slightly tanned skin. But what caught Naruto's eyes were her sparkling blue eyes, they seemed to be so welcoming. And she smelled like every type of candy ever. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that this was Percy's mother.

That's when Naruto thought he could use this to his advantage. He got out of the chair he was sitting in and ran behind Sal-Ms. Jackson. He wasn't going to disrespect the mother of his friend. "Ma'am please help me, he called me a cheater and is trying to still my money," Naruto whimpered out looking at her with big watery anime eyes,"

Sally looked down at the him with somewhat confused eyes. She then gave him what seemed to be a knowing smile. As if to say '_I wonder about that_'. "Gabe you know how I feel about you gambling with children," she said. "And then you accuse him of cheating,"

"Wait Sally you don't understand," Gabe began.

"Nope I don't want to hear it," She said sternly. Gabe just simply grunted. "Now as for you," Sally stated turning towards Naruto. "You run along ok and if you ever want, you can visit my candy shop any time,"

"Thank you Ma'am, wow Percy was right you are super nice," Naruto said sincerely.

Sally blinked. "Percy's here,"

"Yeah he's in his room," Naruto answered. The woman quickly ran to put the groceries on what Naruto assumed was the kitchen table and began to run towards Percy's room. That's when he felt three pair of eyes glare at him. He fourth simply sighed. Naruto realizing the danger thought it would be best to leave. He didn't want blood getting all over Percy's apartment. Plus, he didn't want Ms. Jackson to be scared of him.

"Whelp it's about time I hit that old dusty trail," Naruto said pretending to yawn and began walking towards Percy's room.

Naruto came in on Percy being kissed by his mother. "Yeah mom it's great to see you too," Percy said as his mom kissed him.

He heard a sound and looked to see Naruto looking at them. Or more specifically his mom. Why the hell was he looking at his mom. He followed Naruto's dazed eye sight and realized what Naruto was looking at. The perverted bastard was looking at her butt. Percy stood up quickly and stormed towards his friend.

Naruto shook his head as what was in his line of sight changed. He looked up so see Percy glaring a whole into him. Naruto began to sweat profusely. "Hey Percy," He gulped out nervously.

"Hey Naruto whatcha lookin at," Percy asked the glare not leaving his face.

"Nothing much," Naruto squeaked.

"Percy who's your friend," Ms. Jackson asked. Naruto mentally thanked his luck.

"Mom this is Naruto he's one of the friends from Yancy I told you about," Percy said turning to face his mom.

"OH so _this _is the infamous Naruto," Ms. Jackson said with realization.

"Nice to meet you again," Naruto said with a smile. Sally smiled back and embraced him with a hug.

"Thank you for watching out for my baby," She said softly. Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt warm and a single thought ran through his mind. 'This is a mothers' embrace,'

As she pulled back Naruto found himself wanting more. He held himself back however so as to not freak her out. Besides it wasn't like she was _his _mother. His parents were dead as far as he was concerned.

Percy seeing the somber look in Naruto's decided to change subjects. "Hey Naruto tell my mom about 50 shades of orange," The maniacal grin that appeared on Naruto's face immediately put Percy at ease. Percy knew about how much pain Naruto was in due to his orphan status. He recalled waking Naruto up from nightmares or just sad dreams about what his parents might look like.

So Naruto told Percy's mom about the pranks he had played throughout the year, how he met Percy and any other good memories that the two shared over the school year. Percy's mom simply smiled and laughed throughout the stories.

"So you can bet that toasters will never be allowed on campus again," Naruto finished one of his stories. By this point Sally was laughing all out.

"I'm glad you two had a fun year," Ms. Jackson stated. Ms. Jackson didn't show it but she knew that the year wasn't the best outside of Naruto's pranks. In fact she went out of her way to not mention Percy's expulsion, nor did she miss the longing look Naruto had given her when the embrace had stopped when she hugged him earlier. She didn't know his situation completely well, but from the way he looked at her, and the fact he came here before going to his own home, if Sally had to guess either he was a perverted kid dealing with hormones, or there were problems at the house. If Sally had to guess it would be both but the latter was the bigger issue overall.

And if he didn't want to go home that was fine with her, it gave Percy someone to play with while she was at work. That's when an idea hit her. "Hey Percy how would you feel about going to Montauk for the weekend, and bringing your friend along," she asked. From the way his grin almost reached his ears, it was a definite yes.

"YES!" he nearly shouted. "What about you Naruto, you up for it?" he asked his friend

"Definitely," Naruto said immediately.

Sally smiled. "Alright just let me get a few things straight at work and I'll start making blue food for the trip," She stated as she headed out of the room.

Naruto turned to his friend with confusion on his face. "What the hell is blue food,"

The trip wasn't very long. They had fun talking. They especially had fun talking about the look on Naruto's face when he saw the 'blue food' It was mostly in the form of treats but _still_. After arriving they unpacked got into their swimsuits and headed for the beach. They walked on the beach, feeding blue corn chips to the birds, swam for a little bit.

Everything was great until they got to the burying Naruto. Well more specifically Sally was burying Naruto. Percy had gone to the restroom. As he came out he saw her burying Naruto. As he came closer he heard part of their conversation.

"Maybe they have some seashells nearby," Naruto said.

"Your right I'll go take a look around," Sally said and turned around to go look for some. Percy didn't see anything wrong until he saw the grin on Naruto's face changed. He followed his friends eyesight and realized his friend was once again looking at his mom. His grin became a deadpan as he began walking towards Naruto.

"Beautiful," was the only word that came out of Naruto's mouth as he continued to stare.

"What's beautiful an emotionless voice said from Naruto's other side startling him. He swiveled his head to see Percy looking at him.

"Oh the ocean Percy," Naruto said turning his head back around not _daring _to look his friend in the face. Suddenly his eyes spotted his previous target. "The big, wide beautiful swishing ocean," He said in a daze. Suddenly he felt sand on his face.

"Oh looks like my mom missed some of the skin let me fix that for you Naruto," Percy stated as he began to bury the rest of Naruto.

"Hey stop it you bastard!" Naruto yelled. Naruto continued to shout and curse at his friend but it seemed it was futile. "I regret nothing!" was the last thing he said before being covered completely in sand.

"The ability to fly but only north, teleporting one foot at a time, or to run like the flash but once you stop you can't run fast for 3 days" Naruto asked as they laid down in the room they were sharing. The day had been fun for them. They had made a fire and Ms. Jackson had decided to tell them a few stories about her life and how she had met Percy's father. Percy had asked if she was sending to boarding school again. She simply replied with how his father wanted to send him to a camp which just confused the both of them.

After a while they had decided to hit the sack and before they drifted off Naruto had asked about which power would Percy choose keeping in mind they were all inconvenient. Which leads to the current conversation.

"Hmm I'd have go with flying," Percy stated.

"Really why," Naruto asked bewildered. "That's probably the worst one,"

"Yeah but you can still fly,"

"But only north once you land you'll have to walk the rest of the way, and if you get to the north pole, your screwed,"

"Well what would you choose,"

"Speed because I can go anywhere,"

"Unless you stop, then you're stuck,"

"Yeah but what if I like where I stop,"

"What if you trip?"

"True,"

"Okay how about the ability to turn into the hulk but only when your asleep, talk to bugs and animals, or be invincible on one part of your body and if so where?"

"Okay will I be asleep as the hulk,"

"Yes and if the hulk wakes up he turns back into you,"

"Can I control the animals,"

"Nope only talk but you can ask,"

"The bugs and animals, all I have to do is feed them and I'll be Tarzan and Mowgli combined, "

"You realize you'll be on some of their menus,"

"… But Tarzan and Mowgli,"

"…Yeah me too,"

"HA!"

"Quiet my mom's sleeping,"

"Sorry,"

They fell into a companionable silence after that. "Hey Percy you asleep,"

"No, you," Percy replied.

"Nah," Naruto responded. "Are you gonna tell your mom about dodds and the solstice,"

"I don't know maybe," Percy sighed. "She has enough to worry about as it is, I don't want to add on to it," Naruto nodded in understanding though he was sure Percy didn't see it.

"Hey don't worry push comes to shove me and you will figure out what's going on by ourselves," Naruto said. "After all only one truth prevails,"

"Been watching case closed again,"

"Detective boys forever," Naruto said his eyes sparkling.

Percy sighed and smiled. "Seriously thanks Naruto," he said.

Naruto looked at his friend. "What are friends for,"

Naruto was in a field. Trees were everywhere, leaves on the ground and a beautiful lake in the middle. Truly it was a beautiful scene. It would be perfect if not for the giant dark blob staring at him in a very unfriendly way. Oh and the fact that everything was either crumbling or on fire.

The dark blob merely stood or sat or…it was there. And it was staring at Naruto intently.

"Wake up," it spoke. From where, Naruto didn't know. As far as he could tell the thing didn't have a face.

"What," Naruto asked.

"Wake up," it repeated louder.

"I don't understand,"

It simply continued to say wake up over and over. Its voice becoming louder and louder.

"You're not making any sense,"

"WAKE UP!"

"NARUTO WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Huh," Naruto opened his eyes to see Percy shaking him awake. "Percy what's wrong,"

"I don't know but we need to leave, Grover said he would explain everything," Percy yelled. Naruto suddenly became aware of the hurricane that was going on outside.

"Grover, where the hell did he come from?" Naruto asked.

"Just come on," Percy said pulling him up. Naruto still confused decided to ask questions later and ran after his friend. As they headed outside They say Ms. Jackson pulling the car around. But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. It was Grover, more specifically it was Grover's legs. Where Naruto expected to see two human legs he saw the legs of an animal.

"Percy am I dreaming," Naruto asked.

"No why?" Percy asked confused.

"Because I see Grover with donkey legs,"

"Actually I think those are goat legs,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah,"

"That doesn't make it better,"

"I know Naruto I know."


	5. Car vs Bull

**Sorry for the wait. Get ready for a fight, don't be afraid to review, I THRIVE on your comments. Tera 12 thank you for your support I appreciate it very much. I hope you keep giving it. I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Well let's start Chapter 5 Ready..FIGHT.**

Sally was driving down the road like a maniac. She seemed to be mumbling to herself about something frantically. Percy and Naruto simply looked at Grover in wonderment.

"So… are you part donkey," Percy asked.

"Goat," Grover stated simply.

"I see… pay up Naruto," Percy said to Naruto.

"Damnit," Naruto grumbled.

"Will you guys focus," Grover nearly yelled. "We have bigger things to worry about,"

"Really like what," Percy asked smugly, happy over his win over Naruto. Grover pointed out the window at the hurricane storm happening outside, that was slowly getting worse. "Oh yeah that's totally happening right now,"

"Well actually storms always happen, however people with GOAT FEET don't," Naruto said his voice rising as he spoke.

"I'm a satyr," Grover stated.

"What like the things from the greek myths?" Naruto asked.

"He's a protector," Sally said speaking up from the front. They all turned to stare at her.

"Wait mom you know Grover?" Percy asked in shock and confusion.

"I know _of_ him," She answered. "We've never met; I knew someone was watching over you I just didn't know _who_," She explained

"So what about Mrs. Dodds," Naruto asked hoping to get the answer he and Percy had been wondering about.

"She was real," Grover said. She just like me and those old ladies by the fruit stand are considered myths in today's day and age."

"Why has no one ever told me this," Percy asked.

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who am I, what's the mist," Percy asked frantically.

"What about me," Naruto asked as well.

"There's no time to explain," Sally said.

"We have to hurry he Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions are chasing you Percy,"

"Lord of the Dead, Grover what are you-BAM!" Naruto was interrupted as the car was struck by lightning. This caused for the car to swerve and land in a ditch. Grover was knocked unconscious, Percy hit the back of the driver seat and Naruto got thrown through the roof which had been blown out.

"Gah…that's the last time I don't where a seatbelt," He grunted out. Thankfully he had been knocked onto a hill so he simply rolled down which reduced the shock. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Naruto slowly got up and headed back to the car. "Is everyone ok,"

"My head is killing me," Percy groaned, slowly getting up.

"Percy get out of the car," Sally said speaking up.

"Don't worry mom I'll be out in a sec," Percy answered. "Naruto help my mom out," Naruto nodded his senses fully back now.

"NO," Sally yelled. "Don't worry about me just get Percy and head to the top of the hill where that pine tree is," She explained frantically. "Once you get passed it you'll all be safe."

"Mom I'm not leaving you or Grover," Percy said finally getting out of his seatbelt and rolling out the car.

"I'll be fine," She insisted getting out the car herself.

"No," Percy said defiantly. His mother looked at him and merely sighed.

"Ok sweety,"

"Mom," Percy whined at what she called him. Naruto merely snickered at his expense while holding Grover up with Percy.

That's when Naruto felt it. All of his senses where yelling at him. 'DANGER'. He turned his head around to see a very _big_ figure grunting around. It seemed to be looking for something. Naruto had a hunch on what or who it was.

"Um guys we have a problem," Naruto stated. Percy and Sally turned to see what Naruto was staring at.

"That's "Pasiphae's son" Sally explained. "He can't see or hear very well, but he can smell us for sure

As if he heard them he turned his direction towards Gabe's car. The monster charged at it. The car never had a chance. After tearing through it the car exploded.

"If he charges at us move out of the way at the last second," Sally says. "He can't change directions very well." As if hearing her the beast turned towards them. It got on all fours and began to stomp his front foot.

Out of nowhere Naruto began hearing the voice again. '_Wake up_' Then Naruto felt rage he couldn't explain why but the way the beast_ dared_ to attack him pissed him off. The voice in his head was getting louder. Until Percy interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto come on," He insisted bringing Naruto back to reality.

'What the hell just happened,' Naruto thought. That's when the beast charged.

"Come on man get ready," Percy said. They had split up from his mom since the beast seem to only want Percy. They waited until the last possible second and jumped. As the beast kept going Percy jumped past the pine tree while Naruto waited on the opposite side. Waiting to see what the thing would do. That's when Naruto felt this other feeling as he looked towards Percy. Or more specifically the field behind Percy. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to cross that tree.

The beast roared in rage at missing his target. That's when he took notice of Sally making her way down the hill. He quickly charged at her. She tried to jump to the side but it seemed he had learned from his mistakes. As she jumped he reached his arm out grabbing her. Time seem to slow as she turned towards Percy and Naruto.

To Percy her eyes said 'I love you,'. To Naruto they said 'watch over him,' Then she disappeared in flash of light.

"Mom," Percy whispers. The monster seemingly not done with its rampage charges at Grover who's lying by the tree. That's when the rage took over. Naruto ran in front of Grover. He stared at the beast that was charging and let his instincts take over. Everything briefly turned black for Naruto and when it became clear again the beast had been farther away than before.

"What…" Naruto asked.

"HEY YOU WANT ME COME GET ME!" Percy shouted charging at the beast. The monster turned towards at Percy and charged back. It looked like he was going to hit Percy. Then Percy did something unexpected. Instead of jumping to the side he used the beasts head as springboard and jumped on its back.

Naruto seemingly coming out of his stupor began running to help his friend. When he had finally gotten as he got closer he heard a crunch and the monster roared again. But it seemed to be one of pain. Percy flipped down in front of the monster at stabbed it with something. What it was Naruto didn't know. It seemed to be doing the trick. However, the monster in one last act to reach his goal lifted his right arm and began to bring it down. He was going to try and crush Percy.

Hell no. Everything turned black again and when Naruto came to once more he was behind the monster. The monster was screaming in obvious pain but Naruto didn't know why.

"Naruto how did you…" Percy breathed out. But he didn't get to finish his question as Naruto fell over unconscious. Percy walked towards him and picked him up. He began to trek his way towards Grover. When he reached the unconscious satyr he simply picked him up as well. He didn't know where the strength was coming from but he didn't care. As he tried to pass the tree he found that he couldn't.

"Let us in," He whispered. He tried again but the same result. He couldn't go passed the tree. "Let _US_ IN," He growled. That time seemed to do the trick. Whatever force was there before was gone now. Percy began to walk again. That's when he spotted the house.

"Hang in there guys, we're almost their," He struggled to say. As he got closer the front door to the house opened. "Please…. Help….Them…," Was the last thing he said before he finally succumbed to his wounds. He fell over his two companions now sprawled on the ground where he laid with them.

The last thing he heard. Was a girls' voice. "He's the one. He must be,"


	6. Big camp welcome

**OK before I start there's something I want to get of my chest. Kakashi haters…. Why? Seriously lately most of the Naruto fanfics I've tried to read there was a lot of kakashi bashing or Kakashi being a jerk to Naruto. The I read a theory that Kakashi hated Naruto because of Minato and favored Sasuke and taught him a lot of jutsu. I will point out one fact in all of this. Kakashi taught Sasuke ONE jutsu. Possibly two, I don't know if he taught him shunshin. But that was it. Don't forget He had to teach Sasuke in a sense at the time due to the situation. His opponent was aiming to kill, his sharingan was still young, and the curse mark was feeding off of him whenever he used it. Plus don't forget he taught Naruto how to bring out the full potential of shadow clones, taught him how to control his wind affinity somewhat and helped him with his rasegan training. So yeah. Theres a lot more I could say but I'll stop there for now. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if it was a bit short. I didn't have much to go on from that chapter because I wanted Percy to have the glory. Don't worry though Naruto's moment is coming. I'm glad to see I have reviews from two people. Hopefully I can get more. Well anyway on to cabin 6 (yes I know what I said.)**

Naruto was back in the field. Fortunately, it wasn't on fire this time. Unfortunately, the big blob was still there.

"So have I 'woken up' yet," Naruto asked the blob.

"Wake up," the blob rasped.

"That answers that," Naruto deadpanned. "Look you wanna explain to me what the hell happened yesterday," He asked.

"Wake up," Was all it said.

"Why did I black out,"

"Wake up"

"Who are you,"

"Wake up,"

"Who am I,"

"Wake up,"

"You're just a one track pony aren't ya,"

"Wake up,"

"Can you say anything else at all,"

"Wake up,"

Naruto sighed. He decided to ignore the creature and look around. 'It really is beautiful,' He thought. "Hey look I know it's not much but I have a feeling you helped me protect my friend in some way," He spoke. "So thanks for the help,"

"Wake up,"

Naruto looked at the blob. "What do you do after your done sleeping," he asked.

"….." The blob didn't respond.

"Really," Naruto said a tic mark growing on his head.

"Wake up,"

"Oh fuck you," Naruto yelled his eyes big.

"Wake up,"

"I had sex with your mother,"

"WAKE UP," It yelled lunging at him.

"AH," Naruto screamed jumping up. He looked around his surroundings and realized he was on a porch.

"Hell of a way to wake up," A familiar voice to his left said. Naruto turned to see Percy sitting next to him.

"Percy where are we," He asked.

"I don't know," Percy answered. "I woke up a little before you did,"

"Is everyone ok, how did we get here," Naruto asked.

"I carried you and Grover here," Percy answered. Naruto didn't miss him not saying how his mother was doing. He also didn't miss the sorrow in his friends' eyes.

"Percy I'm-I don't want to talk about it," Percy interrupted. Naruto wisely dropped it.

"So did you kill that thing," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Percy simply answered.

"Wait so can you tell me what I did," Naruto asked. "I remember running towards that thing and its hand was coming at you, then everything went black and when I came too I was here."

"Naruto you really don't remember," Percy asked confused. Naruto shook his head. "Bro you-," Percy started but he was interrupted.

"Guys come on Mr. D will see you now," Grover said.

"Grover your awake," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys are ok," He said smiling. "Come on guys follow me," As the two began to follow him they decided to take in their surroundings. There were kids in orange shirts the said 'Camp Half-Blood'. They were all doing… campy stuff.

"So you're a satyr huh," Naruto said trying to break the silence.

"Yup," Was all Grover said.

"Well that explains the fuck out of enchilada day," Naruto answered. He and Percy use to always help Grover get to the cafeteria. However, every enchilada day they always found Grover front in line.

"I like enchiladas," Grover defended. That earned a chuckle from his friends. Finally, they had arrived at the destination. There they say a man in a loud Hawaiian shirt who reminded Percy of Smelly Gabe, a girl with princess curls around their age, and Mr. Brunner.

"Ah Percy, Naruto glad to see you both awake." Their teacher stated.

"Mr. Brunner where are we," Naruto asked. "Who are these two,"

"Oh the man next to me is Mr. D the camp director," He said pointing towards the man next to him. "And the young girl is Annabeth,"

The girl looked at the two boys. She looked at Naruto for a moment with a calculating look. She then turned her attention towards Percy. For some reason Naruto had a feeling she dismissed as nothing special and decided to see what Percy was worth. That irked him. A lot.

"You drool in your sleep," She said to Percy.

"And you look like a wannabe Cinderella, you a fangirl or something" Naruto responded in Percy's place. He really didn't like that superior tone in her voice.

"OOOHHH fucking got her," Percy exclaimed. "Dropping that fangirl shit,"

"Why you," Annabeth began, her face turning red.

"Annabeth calm down, Percy language, Naruto stop or you get detention," Brunner said scolding all three of them at once. Annabeth huffed and walked off. Percy chuckled. Naruto just smirked until his teachers' words sunk in.

"Wait I'm no longer in school, you can't give me detention," Naruto said bewildered. Although the gleam in Mr. Brunner's said something otherwise. Naruto gulped nervously.

"Anyway you two want to play pinochle," The other man now identified as Mr. D asked.

"I don't know how to play," Percy said which shocks Mr. D.

"Don't worry I'll teach you as we play," Naruto said. As the game began no one said anything. Naruto explained the hands to Percy and what to do as they continued. Finally, Mr. Brunner broke the silence.

"Well I imagine you both have questions," he said. "Where to begin where to begin," He sighed. The boys looked at him waiting for some kind of explanation. "Tell me what do you know about the greek gods,"

"Like from class," Naruto asked. Mr. Brunner nodded.

"Their myths," Percy answered. "A group that had control over different elements and had different domains,"

"Yes all correct except one thing," Mr. D suddenly spoke up. "Their real." As if to prove his point the man waved his hand and a glass filled with red liquid appeared. Naruto and Percy stared with wide eyes. As the man began to reach for the cup Mr. Brunner cleared his throat. Mr. D looked at Brunner for a second then back at the glass, realization dawning on him. He turned to look at the sky. "Sorry old habits," he said. Thunder rumbled in the clear sky. He waved his hand again and the glass turned into a diet coke. Naruto and Percy's eyes were covering most of their faces at this point.

"Wait that was wine," Naruto said his eyes back to normal. "Does that mean your Dionysus," Naruto asked.

"Well looks like you have some brains," Mr. D said.

"Wait gods don't exist," Percy insisted. "They're just myths,"

"I'd be careful with what you say Peter Johnson," Mr. D said.

"It's Percy Jackson,"

"Whatever,"

"Yes Mr. D here has been…grounded" Mr. Brunner explained. He looked at a wood nymph that Zeus explicitly said was off limits,"

"I don't believe any of this," Percy stated.

"Well you better start believing or you won't have a very happy life Perry,"

"Percy,"

"Whatever," was the last thing Mr. D said before disappearing in a flash of light. The boys looked with their mouths dropped.

"Be careful with what you boys say," Mr. Brunner said. "The Greek gods are alive and well and they have been for thousands of years," He continued. "They have moved constantly over the years, settling in places where the "fire" of Western Civilization burns brightest. At this moment in time, it burns brightest in America. Just look at the architecture, the statues, and the symbol of the eagle that is everywhere in America. Mount Olympus is now in America,"

Naruto and Percy looked at their teacher baffled. "Mr. Brunner, who are you," Percy asked. "Who are we," he asked pointing to himself and Naruto.

"My real name is Chiron, as for you two we don't know yet," Chiron answered. "Now go to cabin eleven for that's where you both will be staying for now. I'll show you the way." Mr. Brunner began moving as if to get up. What happened next would forever be in Naruto and Percy's memory as their teacher got up. And under his torso was the body of a white stallion.

Chiron showed Percy and Naruto around the beautiful camp. There's an arena, stables, a big outdoor eating area surrounded by huge columns overlooking the sea, a "fully stocked" forest, and more. Throughout the trip Naruto had constantly asked Chiron if he could ride him. Chiron simply kept saying no.

As they kept walking, Percy noticed an increase in stares he and Naruto were getting. He was sure Naruto was aware but he was choosing to ignore it. Chiron showed the cabins which were in the shape of a U. There were 12 in total. He said that each cabin was for the each of the 12 Olympians. Cabin 1: Zeus, Cabin 2: Hera, Cabin 3: Poseidon, Cabin 4: Demeter, Cabin 5: Ares, Cabin 6: Athena, Cabin:7 Apollo, Cabin 8: Artemis, Cabin 9: Hephaestus, Cabin 10: Aphrodite, Cabin 11: Hermes and Cabin 12: Dionysus. He explained how no one lived in Cabins 1, 2, and 3.

As they continued on, the back of Percy neck became cold he turned around and saw a figure looking at him from a window on the second floor of the farmhouse.

"Hey Chiron who lives up there," Percy asked. Chiron followed his line of sight to where he was looking.

"No one Percy," Chiron said. "No living soul lives up there." He said cryptically. As they continued walking they had run into Annabeth again.

"Good to see you again Rapunzel," Naruto said. Annabeth's face soured immediately.

"Annabeth would you be so kind as to show Percy and Naruto to Cabin eleven," Chiron said quickly so as to stop the impending confrontation. Annabeth simply huffed and turned around. "Thank you," He said kindly. "Stay safe you two," He yelled as he walked away from them.

The two turned to their would be guide. "Lead the way," Percy said.

"This'll be quick," She grumbled.

"Phrasing," Naruto and Percy said simultaneously. Annabeth merely looked at them and turned to leave.

The trip to cabin eleven was fairly short. Compared to the other cabins it looked old. The paint was chipping and everything about it screamed run down. And the inside was absolutely crowded.

"How do you fit so many people in here," Naruto asked bewildered. There were sleeping bags everywhere and kids running around all over the place. "_Why _do you fit so many kids in here, there's so much open rooms in the other cabins," He continued getting slightly angry. The same thing had happened back in the orphanage he stayed at when he was younger. There would be plenty of space in rooms but they would cram all the kids in one.

"It's the rules of the gods," Annabeth explained. "Anyone who enters their cabin that aren't their children before being claimed or aren't invited in by their children are punished." She explained.

"Well it's not all bad," A voice spoke up. Everybody's comfortable and you can make more friends that way," An older teen with sandy blonde hair and a scar over his right eye said while walking towards them.

"Luke," Annabeth said, her voice a pitch higher. Her face had a slight tint of red to it. Naruto looked from her and then to look.

'Ooooohhhhh,' He thought a glint in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his.

"So are these our new guests," Luke asked cheerfully. Percy and Naruto nodded. "Well let me be the first to welcome you to cabin 11," He said. "We are Hermes cabin and as Hermes is the god of travelers, we get all newbies until they are undetermined," He explained.

"Makes sense," Percy said shrugging.

"Wait isn't Hermes the god of thieves too," Naruto asked.

"Don't forget luck, shepherds, athletes, and merchants," Luke chuckled. Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to look around. He slightly touched his pocket to make sure it was still there. When he felt it he decided to check and see who the threats where. He purposely shook it ever so slightly. He knew there was change in there, so he knew it would make a sound. As soon as the sound was made he noticed four pairs of eyes look towards him.

He remembered all their faces. He nudged Percy who looked at him. "We got four pickpockets," he whispered. Percy quickly scanned for the faces. All the kids at Yancy were considered delinquents by society so Percy and Naruto had learned how to handle them all. Pickpockets were the most common. Which was kind of weird considering they were all rich kids.

"You gotta walk the walk and talk the talk if you want to survive in this camp," Annabeth said. "Now come on, there's more to show you," She turned to leave.

"See ya later Annabeth," Luke said.

"Ok," She replied her voice getting higher.

"So was that talking the talk, or walking the walk," Naruto said smugly. Annabeth glared at him.

"Burn," was all Percy simply said. "So anyway I got to ask, how can we be related a god,"

"Most likely your father," Annabeth said. "Though I don't know which one. What about you, which parent are you missing," She said looking at Naruto.

"That doesn't matter, what's more important is what happened last night," Percy said quickly. The parent thing was an extremely sensitive topic for Naruto. To find out that one of his parents knew where he was and chose to do nothing for him probably didn't help "Was that the actual Minotaur," He asked. Naruto elbowed him. It was his way of saying thank you.

"Don't say their names," Annabeth said harshly. "Names have power," Naruto looked at her skeptically. "The only way you could have killed it is if you had special powers,"

"Yeah that reminds me how did you kill it," Naruto asked last thing I remember there was a crunch then you flipped off his back and hit its chest,"

Percy had this faraway look in his eyes finally he spoke. "I ripped its horn off and stabbed it in the heart," Annabeth and Naruto looked at him as if waiting for something. "Aaannddd it died,"

"Seriously that's it," Annabeth stated.

"Yep," He said. "Why what's the big deal,"

"What's the big deal," her voice was getting angrier. "Do you know how many kids here would kill for something like that," She said. "Kids who have been training here for years have been waiting for a chance to fight something, to gain glory. And you're telling me a rookie who has had no training simply ripped the horn off and then stabbed it"

"You mean they want to risk their live," Percy said "To watch all their friend be put in mortal danger," He was getting angry now. "To watch somebody who they love be taken away right in front of their eyes," He was seething at this point. "For something as stupid as glory," He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto staring at him.

Annabeth had the sense to look sheepish. "I'm sorry about that,"

"If they want the glory they can have it," Percy said calmly. "I don't fully deserve it anyway," he mumbled.

"Percy what did you-" Naruto started hearing what he said. He was interrupted however.

"We got fresh meat," A voice said. Percy turned to see a group of big beefy kids walking towards them. In front was a girl who was bigger than all of them. She reminded him of Nancy,

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. ("HA," Naruto yelled triumph in his eyes.) "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said. Percy realized he understood what she had said. 'Go to the crows,' it was an odd insult though Percy felt it was a bigger curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said her eyes twitching. "Who are the midgets.

"Who did you call an ultra hyper midget?!" Naruto yelled.

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"Like….. the war god," Percy said.

"You got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered.

"No," he answered. "Explains the smell,"

"We got an initiation for newbies," she said cracking her knuckles.

"You wanna go Sasquatch," Naruto said still angry over the midget comment cracking his knuckles as well.

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Annabeth said in disbelief.

Naruto stopped. "Oomph, that's a girl," Naruto asked shocked. Pointing his thumb at her while looking at Annabeth.

"Get em," was all Clarrise said.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of this wise girl,"

She looked pained but she stayed out of it. Percy and Naruto preferred it that way. They were the new kids, they needed to show they could hold their own. Percy handed Annabeth his minotaur horn. Clarisse decided that was the best time to strike. She had grabbed Percy and began dragging him somewhere. Naruto moved to help but the other two blocked his path. Annabeth had followed after Clarisse leaving Naruto with the other two.

Naruto charged at the one on the right. As he tackled him he swung his legs so as to catch the other one in the face. His plan worked sort of. While the one he kicked was holding his nose, the other one didn't go down like he thought.

He used to momentum and though Naruto. Naruto rolled so as to land on his feet. As he ran back at the guy he didn't notice the other one had already recovered. He grabbed him from the side and put him in a headlock. The other one began to approach him with a smirk on his face.

Naruto was not going to lose, he refused to. Then it happened again. Everything turned black. When he came to both of the boys were on the ground unconscious. At least he hoped they were unconscious. He kicked both of them slightly, they both groaned. Yep alive. Well at least the blob knew when to stop. He didn't know what he was doing in those black out but he had a feeling it wasn't anything nice.

All of a sudden there was an explosion and a body was washed out of a cabin which Naruto had guessed was a bathroom. As he got closer he realized it was Clarisse. He moved past her to see if his friend was alright. As he entered Annabeth was leaving as well. Like Clarisse she was soaked.

"Have a nice bath," Naruto asked.

"Shut up," she said walking past him. Naruto turned to enter realizing his friend never came out. When he went into the bathroom, the floor had a puddle of water covering it. Percy was simply standing their dry.

"I take it you won," Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yep," Percy snorted. "You."

"Of course,"

"Cool," They were silent for a while. "Annabeth wants us on her team for capture the flag,"

"Don't care, I don't really like her"

"I noticed," Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy what happened yesterday," Naruto finally asked. I blacked out twice. The first time was when he was about to attack Grover. I blacked out and he was farther away. The second time was when I was running toward you, then I blacked out and woke up on the porch with you," He explained. "And I heard you mumble under your breath about you not deserving the kill for bull-head. The last thing I remember I was running to help you. Percy please what did I do,"

"You really don't remember," Percy asked in wonderment. Naruto shook his head. Well I can't really tell you much about the first time, my mind was…. Elsewhere." Percy said looking down. Naruto immediately knew what he was talking about. His mom. "Though I do recall a sound of sort but for what it was I can't tell you. As for the second one it explains why you haven't tried to brag."

"What did I do,"

"Naruto," Percy said looking him straight in the eyes. "You ripped it's arm off,"


	7. Parents who needs'em

Flashback

_Percy ripped with all his might. Then he heard the sickening crunch. He had torn the horn off. The beast screamed in rage and pain. Taking the opportunity, he flipped off the back of the minotaur. _

_ '__If this is the minotaur then I need to stab it with its own horn' Percy thought. So with a shout he faced the still dazed bull and plunged the horn into its chest. The monster yelled in pain even louder. Percy however did not move. He wouldn't move until the bastard stopped moving._

_He looked up at the beast. Only to be met with a giant fist coming down at him. 'Looks like I'll be joining you sooner than planned mom,' He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable until he heard a growl. Then a sound as if something was ripped. He opened his eyes to see the right arm of the beasts gone. And in Naruto's hand. _

_The minotaur shouted in pain. It slowly began to disintegrate into gold sand. It was dying. Percy turned to look at Naruto to see that the arm in his hand was disintegrating as well. Naruto's back was facing him. Percy had a feeling he didn't want him to turn around. He felt that that wasn't his friend. The person he was looking at wasn't Naruto. _

_Then the feeling was gone. Naruto turned around slowly. "Naruto how did you…", Percy began. Then Naruto fell over. He was unconscious._

Flashback ended.

Word of the fight had spread around camp quickly. The stares and points at Naruto and Percy increased. Naruto and Percy had agreed to keep to themselves about the minotaur incident. Naruto had said one particular thing. Percy deserved the glory. He wasn't a bragger and he really didn't care. However, by all rights Percy killed the beast. Naruto merely harmed it.

Naruto knew Percy didn't like boasting. Especially do to the cost of this particular fight. But if this really was a warrior camp, then they needed something under their belt, to show they weren't people to be messed with. Beating Clarisse and her cronies helped prove that.

Annabeth showed them a few more places: the metal shop where kids were forging their own weapons. The arts-and-crafts room, and the most extreme climbing wall Naruto had ever seen. It consisted of two facing walls, that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava (Naruto really liked that part) and clashed together if you didn't make it to the top fast enough.

Percy was holding Naruto by the collar and dragging him away. "But Percyyyy," he whined "I want to plaaayyy."

"You can play later,"

"Really,"

"If you behave,"

"Yesss,"

"Hey by the way since we are greeks does that mean we understand greek or,,,"

"Yeah," Any other languages you might know," Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Wingdings," Percy said seriously.

"What like the font," Annabeth asked genuinely confused.

"It's a very misunderstood language," Naruto spoke up.

"Whatever, I got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Thanks for the tour," Percy said.

"Whatever, ask Chiron if you could see the Oracle,"

"The who?"

"The _what_,"

Percy groaned in frustration. Why couldn't anyone give him a straight answer. He looked down to notice a girl in the lake staring at him. She was in jeans and a green shirt, her brown hair was floating in the water. She waved a Percy. Percy waved back. The girl giggled. Then more of them showed up. They really seemed to have taken a liking to him apparently.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned "Naiads are terrible flirts." She explained "Though I've never seen so many gather for one person,"

"Alright Percy's a chick magnet," Naruto said slyly. He turned to look at the naiads as well. As soon as he did the naiads seemed to freak out and scattered. The smile dropped from his face.

"And you're a chick repellent," Percy said bluntly. Naruto was crouching in the ground poking the grass with his fingers. Anime tears falling down his face.

"I've never seen them do that," Annabeth said curiously.

'Wait so the first girls to ever flirt with me are not even human but naiads,' Percy though. "That's it I want to go home," Percy exclaimed becoming overwhelmed.

"Don't you get it Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us," says Annabeth. "You are half-human and half-god, your dad is one of the Olympians," She explained. "My dad is a Professor of American History at West Point. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle.

"So does that mean you're smart," Naruto asked. "What's the meaning of life, what came first the chicken or the egg, is this an anime or a book," Naruto was asking questions at a rapid pace.

"Shut up," Annabeth simply said.

"Hey your supposed to be smart Ms. Daughter of the wise," Naruto said insultingly. Annabeth wasn't in Naruto's good books yet and she kept doing and saying things that inched her further away from it.

"Ok so who is my dad," asked Percy.

"Undetermined," she said simply. "Like I said before, no one knows,"

"Except my mother. She knew,"

"Maybe. Gods don't always reveal themselves,"

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave him a cautious look. It seemed she didn't want to burst his bubble. Naruto chose to stay quiet over the exchange. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send a sign claiming you. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't," Naruto said speaking up.

"The gods are busy," She explained running her hands over the rail. "They have a lot of kids and they don't always… Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us," That explained some of the sullen looks Percy saw in Cabin 11.

"What," Naruto growled out. All the hairs on Percy's body stood on end. He turned to see his friend glaring hard at Annabeth. 'Shit,' Percy thought. Of course this would be a major punch to Naruto. Parents who didn't even claim their children. If Naruto didn't hate the gods before he was defiantly did now.

"Naruto," Percy said. His friend turned to him his glare still intense. Percy merely looked at him. After a while Naruto began to calm down.

"I need to take a walk," He seethed. He turned to walk away. Annabeth moved to stop him but Percy put himself in between them.

"Don't," he said fiercely Annabeth had the sense to actually stop.

Naruto was storming towards the forest. He needed to hit something. Hard. Parent abandonment was one thing. He had come to terms with it. After 12 years what choice did he have. But after finally accepting it he found out that one of his parents knew who he was and just didn't want to take a few moments to say 'You're my kid,' And he wasn't the only one in this situation. No wonder the Hermes cabin was so over run.

As he entered the forest he began looking for a tree to hit. Then he heard a sound. He looked towards the direction. 'What was that,' he thought. He made his way towards the sound. He eventually found himself in a clearing. In the clearing was a girl he hadn't seen before. She seemed to be… dancing. Her moves were flowing and elegant. Almost like a river. Naruto had become completely entranced.

He moved closer. He stepped on a twig which of course the girl heard. She turned to stare at who had been watching her. Her eyes made contact with Naruto and everything seemed to slow down. Then Naruto heard the voice.

"WAKE UP," It kept yelling. To Naruto it almost sounded frantic. Not like it was scared, but like something was urgent. He was in danger.

"Get down!" Naruto yelled.

"Wah," the girl said confused.

"I said get down!" He repeated tackling her to the ground. She made a small eep sound. Naruto stayed on top of her and began looking around for the apparent danger. Whenever the voice spoke when he wasn't asleep meant something was wrong. That's when he heard the growling. From two different directions. Shit. Naruto stayed on top of the girl so as to protect her. If he moved at one the other would go for her. Like hell he would let that happen. Then all of a sudden the growling receded. Eventually it disappeared altogether. 'What the hell' he thought.

Eventually the voice got farther and farther away as well. The danger must have disappeared. Though by the fact that the voice had still whispered in Naruto's mind he would have to say no to that option.

"Uumm," Naruto turned to stare at the girl. The girl he was in top of. The girl who Naruto's face was extremely close to "C-could you get off of me p-p-please," She asked meekly.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. Then the situation struck home with him. "I'm so sorry," he said getting off of her quickly. A slight blush on his face.

"I-it's alright," she stuttered her face redder then Naruto's. "Though may I ask w-why you tackled me,"

"Oh I just had this sense that something was watching you," Naruto explained. "Turns out it was two somethings," There was a sharp look that entered the girls' eyes for a second but it disappeared just as quick.

"I see," She whispered. "Well thank you I suppose," she said smiling at Naruto shyly. Naruto smiled widely. "S-s-so what brings you out here," She asked.

"Oh well," Naruto said his anger starting to return to him. "I just found out about this whole demigod thing yesterday and today I learn that one of my parents didn't just abandon me but they also neglected me," He said. "And it turns out I'm not the only one either,"

"I see," The girl says camly.

"It's bullshit," Naruto said. "Their cramming all these kids into one cabin when it would take a few minutes at most to come down and say 'Hey this is my child,' how hard can that be," He was almost yelling at this point. "And to top it all off, there are monsters that want to kill us for merely being related to the gods. And I bet anything there are hundreds of more kids out there who don't even know about this place. Kids who don't make it to their twenties. Kids whose last thoughts are probably going on the lines of why is this happening, when it's happening because of one of their parents. So if they have the gall to prance around and fuck anything with legs on it then they should have the decency to take the time to get their kids to safety."

The girl had looked up to notice a lot of thundering going on. She had a hunch on why it was happening. She grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto looked down at the contact. He then grasped her hand back. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything. Eventually Naruto took a deep breath.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "Sorry for letting everything out on you,"

"Its f-f-fine," She said gently. "B-besides we're gonna be cabin m-m-mates so might as well try to get to know each other."

"You're in cabin 11 as well," Naruto asked. The girl nodded her head. "Claimed?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh okay," They got quiet for a while but it was a comfortable silence. "Oh I just realized I haven't introduced myself," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you," He left his sentence unfinished.

The girl looked at him sweetly. "Hinata," She said. "My name is Hinata Hyuga,"

After talking for a good hour in the clearing Naruto and Hinata had made their way towards cabin 11 for dinner. They hadn't really talked about much really. Naruto had told her about his orphan status and Hinata had told him a little about how her family was extremely traditional. The fact she had been able to come to camp had been a miracle in itself.

Eventually they had reached their destination. As they entered the Cabin they had been met with chaos.

Luke was trying to get everyone in line to no avail. Naruto turned to see Percy sitting down while looking at the horn. Naruto nudged Hinata to get her attention. When she turned to him he nodded his head as to say 'follow me,'. They made their way towards Percy.

Percy seemed to sense them as he took that moment to look up. He saw his friend approaching him along with someone else. "Hey Naruto," He greeted. "You feeling better," he asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"Yep thanks to Hinata-chan here," He said cheekily. Now that one had thrown Percy off. It was no secret Naruto had some form of Japanese lineage. The first five years of his life had been in japan. But Naruto very rarely added honorifics to anyone's name. Hell the only reason he didn't add a honorific to Percy was because they both agreed calling him Percy-kun was weird. And he would have punched him if he added chan.

So the fact that this girl who he had only known for an hour at most, had one at the end of her name spoke volumes of the impression she left on Naruto. The only one who had been that fast from what Percy had seen was himself.

The girl seemed just as shocked as her face had turned red. "N-nice to meet you," She stuttered out. Percy felt his heart beat faster for a moment. This girl was really cute. It seemed he wasn't the only one to think that. Percy soon realized that all eyes in the cabin were on them. And some of them were hostile.

Scratch that, all of them were hostile. Apparently Hinata was _that_ girl. The untouchable idol. The one that all the boys wanted. Thankfully she was the type that didn't know it as far as Percy could tell.

"So Hinata-chan this is my friend Percy; Percy this is Hinata-chan." Naruto introduced.

"Yo," Percy waved.

"So Percy, what happened after I left," Naruto asked. Percy then explained what Annabeth had told him. About the fight amongst the gods, the summer solstice, The camp boundaries and everything in between. "What do you think could have been stolen Hinata-chan," Naruto asked.

She seemed startled at being included. She recomposed herself and answered the question. "I don't know honestly," She answered. "I didn't go to O-olympus with all of them."

"Ah don't worry about it," Naruto said nonchalantly. "We'll find out more. Anyway there's something more important right now." He said seriously. Percy gained a look on his face. He grew serious as well and nodded at Naruto to show he understood. Hinata looked concerned. What could be so important?

"Food," Naruto and Percy said simultaneously. Hinata stumbled at the fact they said it with such serious faces,

"Looks like you guys have caught the idols attention," A voice boomed. They turned to see Luke behind them. "You guys are the first, she's usually reclusive. I'm happy to see her making friends," Hinata looked red as a tomato at this point.

So…your dad is Hermes?" Percy asked.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Naruto thought he was going to gut Percy, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy." Percy asked, skeptical.

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once." Luke said but didn't seem to say more on that subject.

The trio waited thinking he was going to tell the story. Apparently, he didn't. Percy wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

He seemed to understand how lost Percy felt, and Percy were grateful for that, because an older guy like him- even if he was a counselor – should've steered clear of a bunch of uncool middle-schoolers like him and Naruto. But Luke had welcomed them into the cabin. He'd even stolen some toiletries for them, which was nice of him to do.

Percy asked Luke another question. "Annabeth, from Athena cabin said that me and Naruto thought that we might be 'the one'. She said we should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

That caught their attention.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Luke's face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special? You mean like me or Naruto." Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty or so of kids, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy and Naruto were dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined the group from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods. They were literally popping out of the woodwork.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Naruto and Percy had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench.

They saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind them at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over the fight close to the bathroom, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Our glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."

"Damn," Naruto grumbled. Luke chuckle at his antics.

Percy said, "Cherry coke."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.

"_Blue_ Cherry Coke." He said experimenting the idea.

"Orange colored grape flavored monster," Naruto said skeptically. Sure enough an orange drink appeared. He brought it to his mouth. But before it could reach his lips Percy smacked the cup out of his hands. "Percy the fucks your problem!"

"My problem is I remember the last time you had an energy drink," Percy said "What's with your obsession with orange anyway," Percy asked.

"What's with your obsession with blue," Naruto retorted. The two began to bicker, Hinata giggled at their antics. She had made weird friends today.

"No bickering at the dinner table," Luke said, hitting them both on the head with two platters of smoked brisket.

They loaded their plates and were about to take a big bite when they noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. Naruto wondered if they were going for a dessert or something.

"Come on," Hinata whispered.

As they got closer, they saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, warmest, most buttery roll.

"Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." Luke murmured.

"You're kidding." Percy said.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

While Percy made a silent plea to whoever was listening, he threw it in there and not much happened except for an odd smell of chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. Percy looked oddly at it before letting me have my turn.

Naruto threw his next and was caught by the familiar scent of ramen, Waffles and other familiar scents that smelled quite good to him.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Nirvana upchuck."

Then Chiron muttered something. "Er, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, Naruto and Percy didn't feel that anyone was staring at them anymore. Together the two of them and Hinata had enjoyed themselves as well. It had been extremely entertaining for Percy when Naruto had taken Hinata to the middle and began to dance with her. The look on Hinata's face was priceless.

Naruto felt like he didn't belong there however. He couldn't figure out why but he just felt it inside his gut.

Later that evening, when the sparks from the campers were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and everyone all went back to their cabins. Naruto didn't feel tired he just felt wary. He had had that feeling since he woke up earlier that day. Like he was gonna die.

That was Naruto and Percy's first day at Camp Half-Blood.


	8. The Big Reveal

**Hey guys I'm back. And Its finally time for the big reveal…sort of. Next chapter I will be revealing the next version of the opening song from chapter one. I'm glad to see an increase in reviewers. Hopefully the number will only continue to grow. Now without further a do let your eyes be opened to the big reveal. **

Naruto and Percy had taken to camp relatively quickly. Hinata had helped by explaining things to them when they were confused. She was way easier to talk to then a certain daughter of wisdom. Less criticism, more understanding. Yea definitely easier.

The only problem were the fanboys. They consistently tried to separate her from them. Naruto found it annoying to know end. Thankfully they had never tried to attack them. If they had Naruto would have retaliated. Hard.

Annabeth taught the two of them Ancient Greek every morning. They talked about the gods and goddesses. Percy realized that reading Ancient Greek was incredibly easy to read even with his Dyslexia. Naruto however couldn't understand it at all. Annabeth had asked how he could not read Ancient Greek when that's how his Dyslexia worked.

Imagine the surprise she got when Naruto said he didn't have it. He could read perfectly fine. Annabeth had looked shocked at the revelation. She had ended lessons early that particular day. Afterwards she began paying more attention to Percy which had infuriated Naruto. Just when he was starting to like her. He had stopped coming to lessons altogether.

He would wait in the Cabin until Percy came to get him for the other activities. Hinata had decided to stay with him after finding out what had happened, until Percy would come to get them. They would talk aimlessly about random things. Naruto would tell her about his pranks and Hinata would listen diligently. Naruto had taken notice to how she never talked about herself but that didn't bother him.

Eventually Percy would come to get them and they would spend the rest of the day rotating through outdoor activities. They had tried to find things that they were good at most of the time. Archery was a bust, especially for Percy. The councilor still didn't see how Percy managed to make the arrow come back towards them.

Foot racing was more Naruto's thing. He couldn't run as long as the wood nymph, but he was running laps around everyone else. Percy wasn't surprised. Naruto had always had a ridiculous amount of stamina.

Wrestling didn't end so well for Percy. As for Naruto it had always turned into fist fights. He usually one. Percy had a knack for canoeing. Naruto on the other hand kept flipping his canoe.

They were aware that the senior campers and councilors were watching them. Testing them to see who their parents were. Percy however noticed that most of the looks were on him. The way they looked at Naruto was more of just indifference. As if they had decided on what Naruto was. Or wasn't. He also noticed these looks didn't start until after Naruto told Annabeth he wasn't dyslexic. He got the feeling they were connected. If Naruto was aware of any of this, he didn't show it.

Despite all that the camp was growing on them. They were starting to feel at home.

It was the day before capture the flag and they were having their first sword fight. They had immediately discovered something. Naruto absolutely sucked at sword fighting. Seriously Percy was better than he was. And Percy sucked at it to.

"I just don't feel right with them in my hand," Naruto had explained to Percy. Percy nodded in understanding. If he was being honest none of them felt right, but not like it did for Naruto. Percy could feel that a sword was for him, it was just none of the ones available felt right.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Percy said. "either it's too heavy, too light, too long or too wide," He explained.

"Phrasing,"

"Shut up,"

Eventually they had moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced that he would give them the basics and later would partner them together, since this was their first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told them. "Luke's one of the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on us," Percy said.

The camper snorted.

Luke showed them thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. By the end they were a little battered and bruised, Luke praised Percy for keeping up and doing quite good. He told Naruto that not all demigods were good with swords. They just haven't found the right weapon for Naruto yet. Naruto could tell his words were genuine. There was no pity, Naruto really appreciated that. Luke said he would look take Naruto by Hephaestus cabin later. They were good at being able to tell what kind of weapon was good for a person.

By the time he called a break, Percy was soaked in sweat. It was moments like these that he was really envious of Naruto's stamina. Seriously Naruto was the only one that didn't look like he was going to fall over. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Percy poured ice water on his head. All of a sudden he felt refreshed. And energized. Like a lot.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. Naruto figured they'd been in Percy's shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him as a punching bag. He told them he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of their own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He demonstrated the move on too Percy in slow motion. Sure enough the sword clattered out of his hand.

"Now in real time," he said, after he'd retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

He nodded, and Luke came after him. Somehow, Percy kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword.

Percy saw Luke's attacks coming. He countered. He stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily. Luke's eyes got narrowed, and started to press on Percy with more force.

Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

Luke's sword rattled against the stones.

Campers were silent. Naruto was grinning.

"Whew way to go buddy!" He shouted.

"By the gods, Percy show me that again!" Luke said, as his scarred face broke into a grin.

Percy didn't want to, but Luke insisted.

This time, there was no contest. The moment the sword connected, Luke hit the hilt of his blade and sent Percy weapon skidding across the floor.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginners luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balance sword. . . Naruto your next." Naruto began to turn pale.

Luke was taking Naruto towards Cabin 9. It was free time so Percy and Hinata had decided to tag along with them. Percy much to Naruto's ire had invited Annabeth. Naruto couldn't blame him though. This in a sense was the closest things the two had to friends excluding Grover.

Naruto had gotten slightly better but the sword still didn't feel right in his hands. So as promised Luke decided take him to see cabin 9. As they entered the cabin they were met with a pile of scrap metal in the middle of the floor.

"Beckendorf you in there," Luke asked. All of a sudden a head popped out of the pile. It was of a young African-American kid, around their age. Naruto was eying the goggles over his head. They were nice.

"Oh hey Luke, wassup," Beckendorf greeted.

"Not much, I need to talk to Jim," Luke answered.

"Alright he's in the forge I'll take you to him," He said getting out of the pile. Naruto and Percy realized that they were looking up at him. Way up at him.

"Wow your big," Percy said.

"P-Phrasing," Hinata said. Percy looked at Hinata like he had been slapped.

"HA!" Naruto mocked.

"Good one," Beckendorf laughed. "Alright come on I'll take you to him,"

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. Beckendorf turned to look at him. Naruto walked up to him with a serious expression on his face. There was a tense silence. Then Naruto spoke. "Nice goggles.

A spark entered Beckendorf's eyes. "Thanks, yours to, what are they?"

"Thor sniper geo goggles," (These are real, look it up if you're curious and you'll understand why I chose that one for Naruto to where.) "What about yours,"

"Custom made, but their based off the steampunk Victorian. Makes it easier when trying to be precise,"

"Makes sense,"

"Thanks"

"Think you could modify these," Naruto asked pointing to the ones on his head.

"Sure just tell me what you want added and I'll get it done," He extended his hand and Naruto took it.

"A friendship has been born," Percy said sagely. Hinata sweat dropped at the whole thing while Luke simply laughed.

"Idiots," Annabeth muttered

As they entered the forge they were met with an overwhelming heat, and the sound of tinkering, clanging, and banging.

Naruto and Beck, had enraptured themselves into talking about the modifications they could make to Naruto's goggles. Percy would occasionally give his opinion on what mods could be add and they would agree or disagree. Pretty soon their conversation shifted to terrible super powers.

"Now look there's no guarantee that even if you do feed them the animals wont listen to you" Beck said.

"But….Tarzan and Mowgli," Percy explained.

"…Yeah me to," Beck

"HA!" Naruto shouted.

'Dear gods there's three of them now,' Annabeth thought horrified.

"Hey Jim you down here," Luke bellowed.

"Yeah over hear," a voice said. They turned to a guy about 19 like Luke. He had brown hair and a very big build.

"Seriously is everybody in this cabin huge," Naruto asked.

"Phrasing," Beckendorf said.

"Fuck," Naruto said.

"Language," Luke said whacking Naruto on the head.

"Luke how's it going," Jim asked.

"Not much, my friend Naruto here just needs an assessment on what kind of weapon would fit him." Luke explained, pointing towards Naruto, who was surrounding Hinata along with Percy and Beckendorf. Most likely asking her opinion on what terrible super power she wanted. The poor girl looked extremely flustered at all the attention. Annabeth was to the side wondering why she came in the first place.

"Are you sure about that," Jim asked warily.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"I mean he is the one the rumors are circling around,"

"Oh Jim not you to," Luke complained.

"What rumors?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Naruto along with everyone else standing behind them.

"Nothing Naruto, just something stupid," Luke gave Jim a piercing stare. Jim sighed. He knew when to back off.

"Beck why don't you take this one," He said to Beckendorf. Beckendorf's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Jim chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeesss!" he hissed out excitedly. He grabbed Naruto's hand and took him towards Jims work station. He didn't have his own yet since he was the newest member of the cabin.

As he dragged Naruto off Percy turned towards Jim and Luke. "What rumors are going around," He asked seriously. Luke began to speak but Percy cut him off. "No Luke, if we're gonna be here then we need to be able to deal with anything,"

Luke looked at the conviction in Percy's eyes. He sighed and began to speak. "There's a rumor going around that Naruto might be mortal," He said.

"What?" Percy asked shocked. "What got that into people's head,"

"It started when it was found out he wasn't dyslexic." Luke explained.

"What how did…," Then it dawned on him. "It was you," he said looking at Annabeth. "You started the rumor. You were the only one he told he wasn't dyslexic. Why?" Percy asked harshly.

"Not out of spite if that's what you're thinking" Annabeth bluntly. "I gave my opinion to my senior counselor and it he said he would take it to Chiron and ask Luke if he saw anything strange with Naruto,"

"So just because he's not dyslexic that automatically means he doesn't belong," Percy snarled. Everyone looked shocked at his conclusion. "Don't look surprised, that's the obvious conclusion that everyone else would come too over this rumor. It explains the indifferent looks Naruto started receiving,"

Hinata made a made a mental note not to underestimate Percy's intelligence. He was a goof but he was very observant.

"That's not the only reason," Annabeth countered. "It's the fact that he couldn't pass the border, the fact that he can't speak, read, or understand Ancient Greek, the fact that none of the creatures here can smell it on him," Percy looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You told me that you couldn't just come in when you were carrying them the night you came. You had to _ask_ to be let in. The fact that he doesn't understand a lick of Ancient Greek when it's hardwired into all half-bloods brains. It comes natural to us. And the most important one is he doesn't smell. Demigods have an odor that all mythological creatures can smell. If you ask Grover or any other creature they'll say they can't smell it on him." Annabeth finished. "Why are you so upset anyway a demigods' life isn't all that fun,"

Percy looked livid now. "You think I'm upset that he might not be demigod," Annabeth looked confused now. "If he's not a demigod than great, that just means his life will be safe. No I'm pissed because you should have gone to Naruto about first about your opinion but instead it went to everyone but him. I'm mad, because of this rumor is turning Naruto into a pariah," He pointed his hand towards Jim who looked sheepish at that. "I'm Livid because this rumor is starting to make everyone feel like Naruto doesn't belong."

"But he doesn't belong," Annabeth said heatedly.

"Annabeth!" Luke reprimanded.

"Wow thanks princess," A voice said from behind Annabeth. Everyone turned to see Naruto and Beckendorf standing there. No one had noticed them come back.

"Uumm yeah I just finished the assessment," Beck said awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm gonna head on out, Beck said it was gonna take a few days for him to build my weapon." Naruto said blandly. Hinata moved to stop him but she thought better of it. As soon as the door closed the whispers began. Apparently the argument Percy and Annabeth had had been heard.

"So that's the one,"

"You think it's true,"

"Well it was said his friend beat the minotaur while he was knocked out,"

"Maybe he doesn't belong,"

Percy's anger spiked. All of a sudden all the water in the tubs being used to cool the weapons shot up. The water pipeline above bust open as well. "Shut up," He growled. His eyes turned towards Annabeth and she immediately stepped back. The fierce gave he was giving her frightened her.

"Percy," Hinata said softly taking his hand. He turned to stare at her. He took a few deep breaths and began to calm down.

"Thanks for your help today Beck, if you're not doing anything tomorrow during free time you can come hang with us if you want," Percy said.

"Um sure yeah that sounds fun," Beckendorf said. "Wait, Beck?"

"Come on Hinata," Percy said. Hinata simply nodded and followed Percy out.

"Hope your proud if yourself Annabeth," Beckendorf said harshly after a while. "If your goal was to make enemies you've succeeded," Beckendorf followed them out of the forge. He was going to make Naruto the best damn weapon ever.

"Annie you know better," Luke scolded. Annabeth didn't say anything. What could she say. "Thalia would be disappointed," Annabeth sucked in hard. That was a low blow.

But a true one.

Grover was walking away from the big house when he found Naruto. He was sitting on the docks by himself. He heard a few footsteps walking towards them. He turned to see Percy and a girl with white eyes coming his way.

"Percy hey," He said.

"Not now G-man,"

"What happened," Percy began to explain what had gone down. Grover looked towards Naruto concerned. "What do we do?" He asked.

Percy looked at Grover and thought for a moment. Then he grew a determined look on his face. Without saying anything he began to walk towards the dock. When he reached the edge he simply sat down next to Naruto. Neither said anything. They just sat there. Grover and Hinata followed Percy's lead. Naruto and Hinata in the middle and Grover and Percy on the outside.

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes without saying anything. Finally, Percy broke the silence.

"Feeling any better?" Percy asked. Naruto didn't say anything. "I was afraid of that," Percy sighed. 'Plan B it is then,' "Hinata Grover come here a sec I got an idea," Grover and Hinata looked at each other confused. They got up and walked towards Percy. As soon as they got up Percy kicked Naruto into the lake.

When Naruto came back up he looked at Percy. "Percy the fuck!" He shouted. Percy reached his hand out to Naruto.

"I'm here," Percy stated. "And I'll continue to be here," Naruto realized what he meant immediately. Grover and Hinata looked at each other and came to an agreement. They knelt down on either side of Percy and held their hand out. Naruto looked at them in awe. He looked down so as to not show the tears that threatened to fall.

He reached out his hands so as to grab on to Grover and Hinata. Then he bit onto Percy's hand and pulled all three of them into the water.

Payback was a bitch.

It was time for capture the flag. It was Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins versus Ares, Hephaestus, and all other cabins. Naruto and Percy had been assigned to border patrol. Percy had told Luke that Naruto was good with traps so as to be helpful. Luke had written it off though. He explained that newbies always got the least amount of action.

_ "I'm not saying I don't believe you but you have to realize that I have to see it before I use it in battle, plus newbies aren't allowed to get any fun on their first capture the flag,"_ He had explained. Naruto had complained for a minute. _"Okay I get that but why does Hinata gets to be in the charge, no offense Hinata"_ She had smiled at Naruto and simply walked off. He had a feeling he had made her mad. Luke had gone out of his way to make sure Naruto felt completely welcome at Cabin 11 even if he was a full mortal. _"Clear sighted mortals exist, plus you've been here long enough. I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind if you came to visit at the least, if you decide not to stay here." _

Naruto was thankful for Luke's attempt. He wasn't the only one either. Two other Hermes kids, Travis and Connor Stoll had come to Naruto last night and offered to have him tag along with one of their pranks. Demeter had woken up to a half-eaten cabin, and termites in their head. Katie Gardner had scolded the Stolls and Naruto for the prank. _"Not a demigod, yeah right."_ She had said to him

Okay so it was more of a scold but Naruto got the underlying message. Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite commented that while they were to young now, she would totally date him when they were older. _"It'd be nice to have a boyfriend that I don't have to worry about being eaten," _

Beckendorfs had by far been the funniest.

(Flashback)

_They were hanging out at free time. He said his weapon would be ready in a couple of days. "Well look at it this way, if you are a clear-sighted mortal then that means you don't have a smell. And if you don't have a smell then you can that means monsters will ignore. But you won't ignore them. You could sneak up on them and kill the monsters," _

_ "What like a ninja," Percy had asked._

_ "Yeah," The trio had laughed at the idea._

_ "But I won't have a weapon,"_

_ "Yes you will, the one I'm making, I made it specifically for you." Beck explained. "It's for no else and you can come by anytime and I'll do maintenance on it when you need me to." _

_ "Wow thanks man I can't wait to see it," Naruto exclaimed. "When will it be ready?" _

_ "It's done," _

_ "WHAT?" _

_ "Yeah," _

_"Then why can't I see it today," _

_"Because we're gonna be on opposite teams today for capture the flag, There's no way Im giving the enemy a fighting chance,"_

_"That's evil… I respect that,"_

(Flashback end)

And so here Naruto was in Greek armor with a sword and a shield. Sitting on the sidelines while all the action could be heard throughout the forest.

"Hey Percy," Naruto spoke

"Yeah Naruto," His companion responded.

"This sucks right?"

"Definitely,"

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed had them next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Standing there with thei big blue-feathered helmet and their Captain America sized shields made them feel like idiots. The bronze sword, like all the swords were unbalanced for them. The only difference was the pair of red wrist bracers and black MMA training gloves Naruto had… borrowed from the training center. He had a feeling he would be disarmed if he ended up fighting someone, so he wanted to be prepared.

Far away, the conch horn blew. Naruto heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue plumed ally from Apollo raced past them like a deer, leaped through the creek into enemy territory.

"They are so getting pranked," Naruto growled.

"I'll be your alibi," Percy agreed

Then they heard a low canine growl, somewhere close by. And it was more than one.

They raised their shields instinctively, "Did you hear that," Naruto said. From the corner of his eye he could see Percy nod his head.

The growling stopped suddenly. Whatever had been there, they were gone now.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punks!" Clarisse screamed.

'Great' Percy thought.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-feet-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard- issue bronze swords.

They charged across the stream. Naruto and Percy were preparing themselves to fight.

Percy sidestepped the first kid's swing, this caused a good opening and Naruto smashed the butt of his sword on the kids face, Percy ended it by shoving him with his shield making him stumble into one of his siblings. They bumped heads and the first one to attack was on the ground unconscious. The victory was short lived as the others surrounded them, and Clarisse thrust at Percy with her spear. He avoided it but it touched his armor which sent a jolt up his body.

"Her stupid spears electric," He grunted out alerting Naruto so as to avoid it. An Ares kid swung his sword at Naruto. He parried it but the sword was too heavy for Naruto so it ended up clattering on the ground. Naruto without missing a beat brought his right arm around for a right hook. The kid went down fast. He immediately turned to see his friend surrounding by Clarisse and two of her siblings.

"Percy!" Naruto yelled, throwing his shield at Clarisse.

Percy lifted his shield on instinct of Naruto's call. Naruto's shield ricocheted off of Percy's and hit one of the three remaining attackers. 'Huh…that was fortunate,' He thought.

"Idiot!" Clarisse said to her fallen comrade.

The 'Idiot' got up still a bit stunned.

"Sorry." He growled.

Percy was caught in surprise as an Ares camper slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good size cut.

Seeing his blood made him look dizzy. Naruto had grown angry,

'Wake up,' a voice in Naruto's head said. Everything was beginning to turn black 'NO!' Naruto shouted in his head. 'This is my fight, stay out of this,' He didn't want to rely on the voice for everything.

"No maiming," Percy managed to say bringing Naruto back to reality.

"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."

That made Naruto quite angry and he lashed at him angrily.

He dodged Naruto's punch. He raised his sword and brought it down on Naruto. Naruto blocked with his left arm bracer and sent three quick consecutive hits to the boy's sternum with his right hand. He ended it with an uppercut to his jaw. He landed on the ground unconscious. 'Told ya I had it,' He mentally said to the voice. It didn't respond but Naruto knew it heard it him.

Naruto turned to go help Percy only to see him snapping Clarisse spear like a twig which made her to snapped angrily at him, which made Naruto smirk. He also took notice of the two unconscious opponents surrounding Percy which only made his smirk bigger.

Then they heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by the Stoll brothers covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. The blue side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. Their team had won.

They were about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to them in the creek, said, "Not bad, heroes."

"You!" Naruto snapped. He looked around for her only for her to come from behind a tree. "You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after us, while you sucked up to Luke and sent him around the flank. You had it all figured it out." Naruto was struggling with all his might not to attack the girl.

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get us pulverized." Percy frowned, adding his voice in the conversation.

"Gee, I should have joined the other side." Naruto snarled.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "Both of you didn't need help."

Annabeth then looked at Percy's arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It _was_ a sword cut. Look at it."

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As they watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"Wow" Naruto muttered.

"I—I don't get it," Percy said.

Annabeth was thinking hard. She looked down at his feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—"

"Just do it."

Sighing, he got out and looked bone dry. He also looked to have the adrenaline rush gone that he had when fighting. So he fell, but Annabeth quickly supported him.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Percy wanted to ask what she meant, but then the canine growl from before was back. A loud howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Percy somehow knew what was, _"Stand ready! My bow!"_

Annabeth drew her sword. Naruto raised his fists. He couldn't understand what Chiron but he knew something dangerous was happening.

There on the rocks just above them were four black hounds the size of rhinos, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers and they were looking straight at Percy. Annabeth told him to run but he was frozen in fear at the beasts, so Naruto did something stupid and slammed into one of the beast on its side. Like hell these things were gonna kill his friends.

The dog got back his baring his bearings and growled at me. It grabbed Naruto's right arm and through him he went head first into a tree.

"NARUTO," Luke had shouted. The creature hound had rejoined its companion in charging at Percy. Unfortunately for the beast Percy had saw what it had done to his friend. That snapped Percy out of it.

"You bastard!" Percy had shouted. The hound on the left had leaped at him and Annabeth. Percy grabbed onto Annabeth and spun the two of them. Using his free arm which had the sword in it, he raised it and sliced the creature in half. It didn't even hit the ground before it turned into gold dust.

Unfortunately, Percy didn't have time to move for the second one. He only had enough time to push Annabeth out of the way. He watched its mouth open as everything seemed to slow down.

'Damn,' was the only thing that Percy could think of.

Naruto looked at the blob across from him. "Let me out I need to go back,"

"Wake up,"

"What do you mean,"

"Wake up,"

"Damnit!" Naruto was on his knees hitting the ground. What the hell was he supposed to do. Then a thought occurred to him. Ever since this thing had showed his dreams ended the same way. Either the blob charged at him or pulled him towards itself. "If I do this will the black outs stop,"

"Wake up,"

"Will you finally say more than just wake up or will you disappear completelt,"

"Wake up,"

Naruto sighed. "Can you at least tell me, will this give me the power to protect and save my friends," The blob didn't answer at first. Naruto waited for it to though.

"…Yes," was all the blob said. Naruto looked up, stunned. Then a wild grin came across his face.

"Ok let's do," This he said getting up. He didn't move at first. He waited a couple of seconds. Then he charged at the blob. The blob charged right back. They got closer and closer. When it was close enough Naruto dived head first into the abyss that was the blob. And he did indeed wake up.

Hinata was looking down at Naruto with tears in her eyes. There was no pulse. It wasn't fair, She had finally made a true friend and he was taken away from her in less than a week. A true friend, who didn't know of her…status.

"Oh Naruto-kun," She said. A single tear fell from her eye. As it his Naruto's cheeks his eyes opened. Hinata gasped at what she saw. His eyes were completely glowing red.

Percy waited for the hounds' jaws to reach him. 'Well at least I took one of you fuckers down,' he thought. He was ready.

At least he was until the beast had been tackled by some unknown blur. It went tumbling back. The beast began to wrestle with its would be attacker but it didn't last long. The dog howled out painfully. There was a sickening rip and the beast stopped howling. The blur stood up and Percy was met with a familiar head of blond spikey hair.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted excitedly. He began to run toward his friend but stopped however when the feeling he received from the fight with the minotaur came back. That's when he got a good look at his friend. The hair was wilder then normal and Percy could make out claws on his friends left hand. He couldn't tell much do to the fact that the head of the now dead dog was in his right hand slowly disintegrating. The most damning evidence that of a change howere was the swishing orange tail behind his back. "Naruto what," Percy began only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!" He let out a loud savage roar.

Elsewhere in 8 different locations, 8 different figures turned to look at the sky. They had heard the wake-up call.

In a different location 9 gems laid across on a pillow all but one was glowing. Two guards stood outside the door on guard. Then there was a bright Red light that began to emit from the gem that wasn't glowing. The two guards looked at each other shocked.

"Alert the Hokage," The guard on the right said. "Tell him the last one is glowing,"

Naruto blinked a few time as he realized he was looking into the night sky. He turned around to realize everything was silence. Reality finally caught up to Naruto and he remembered what had happened.

'Percy's in trouble, I have to help him,' His thoughts were cut off as he heard a shout. He turned to see a random camper run at him with his sword in hand. Naruto brought his arms up to guard nut there was no need. Percy had intercepted the attacker. Since the kid had been taken by surprise, he didn't see the kick to his stomach coming.

"Percy what's," Naruto began.

"We can talk about it later, right now get ready," Percy said. Naruto was going to ask but then realized that the two of them were completely surrounded. Naruto immeadetly put his back to Percy's and put his fist's up.

"Percy's a traitor, he let the hellhounds in," Clarisse shouted. "Now he's helping that monster,"

"Monster what are you talking about," Naruto asked.

"Percy get out of the way," one of the senior councilors said calmly. "We don't know what that thing is capable of,"

"Don't call _him _a _thing_," Percy threatened. "He's Naruto and he's my friend,"

Then four souls suddenly got brave. They charged from different sides.

"Naruto duck," Percy shouted. Naruto complied immediately. Percy with all his might swung his sword in a circle forcing the fighters to back off. Naruto took the opportunity to leg sweep the guy in front of him. He went down hard. Before he could recover Naruto got on top of him and hit his temple knocking him out immediately. Before Naruto could catch his breath Another one tackled him. He turned to see that it was Jim, and he was raising a dagger. He was going to bring it down but there was a clang. Jim sat there for a moment before he fell over unconscious.

Naruto turned to see Beckendorf above him with a shield in one hand. "Oh man I am so grounded from the forge," He complained as he helped Naruto up. The three companions all turned to face the last guy. Only to bear witness to Hinata fighting him.

If you could even call it that. Hinata's hands were moving in a windmill like movement rapidly. Every once in a while they would here the brute hinata was facing grunt in pain. Eventually Hinata ended it by thrusting both hands palm opened to his chest. The opponent went down hard. Beck, Naruto, and Percy blinked rapidly. Hinata turned a kind smile to them. Her eyes met with Naruto's. '_That's _why I'm part of the charge,' is what they were saying to him.

Their they stood. The four of them backs to each other waiting for the next round. "So," Naruto asked popping his neck and hands "Who's next,"

Almost immediately a large group began to charge at them from all sides. They would have continued if not for the fact that a giant flash of green blinded everyone. When it died down everybody gasped at what they saw.

Above Percy's head was a hologram of a rampaging ocean. In the center was a three-tipped spear: a trident. And above Naruto's head was a green hologram but there were words instead of a trident. It was four simple words. '**I vouch for him**'

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God, and his charge Naruto Uzumaki"


	9. Stole a what now

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Wasn't what you expected right. Hopefully my idea was original. I'm glad to see more people reviewing now. Lets keep increasing that Number. I hear your concern for longer chapter and so i decided to double my number of words in this chapter compared to my last chapter. Well I'm gonna stop talking because i know you didn't come back to listen to me talk. Well here is chapter 9 **After the whole light show everybody had been sent to their cabins. Naruto had slept soundlessly. Percy on the other hand had not. He knew Naruto was still in shock over his new appearance. "_Percy is that a tail,_" The look on his face would have been hilarious if not for all the death glares he had received. Percy had noticed that some of the people from cabin 11 had hidden knives in their pockets.

Thankfully Luke had thought of that and after telling Naruto to go inside gave everybody a warning. "_Ok I'm going to pat all of you down and if even _one _of you has a weapon….you won't like the consequences,_" Almost immediately after the threat several people claimed they had to go to the bathroom and took off. After patting everyone down and finding no weapons Luke said lights out and everyone had gone to sleep.

Only Percy couldn't because at that point, with the exception of Hinata and Luke. He didn't trust anyone in the cabin. So he stayed awake, sitting next to Naruto. Before bed the Stolls had come up and discreetly suggested sleeping in the corner. That way he could see everyone who was coming from every angle. Percy mentally added to more people in the cabin he could trust.

Finally, morning came. As he looked around he noticed that the Stoll's, Luke and Hinata had stayed up as well. Yep definitely four people. Finally Percy gave in to his fatigue. He was so tired.

"PERCY COME ON WE GOTTA GO MEET WITH BECK," A voice yelled in his ear. His eyes popped open and he looked at his full awakened friend. The minute Naruto saw the glare Percy was sending him, he backed off. "On second thought I'll go see him by myself," Naruto proceeded to run out of the cabin in fear. Percy blinked a few times then promptly fell over asleep.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the gem. The last one had finally awakened.

"When did it start glowing," He asked one of the guards.

"Last night sir," He answered. "It just started glowing out of nowhere."

Hiruzen sighed. He knew this day would come. He had just hoped it wouldn't be in his lifetime. "Gather the council," He commanded.

"Sir what do I tell them," The guard asked.

"Tell them that _it_ has begun,"

PSI-Missing

Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo

A subway is passing by Percy who looks to his right  
Kono basho de deau subete mo

Naruto is laying in the grass. The camera shifts closer to his face to see him opening his eyes.  
Tatoe chigau sekai demo

The scene changes to a Grover picking up a puppy and putting in his lap  
Doko ni ite mo kono omoi wa yuruganai

The scene changes to Percy walking past Annabeth. The camera shifts closer to her face as she looks over her shoulder to be tackled by Silena who proceeds to snuggle closer to Annabeths face.

It shifts to a girl with pink hair walking down a flight of stairs. Naruto walks past the girl, and she looks towards him. Unfortunately, Naruto doesn't see the can on the floor and slips on it, while the girl looks on with annoyance.

Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami

It now shows Hinata walking up a flight of stairs. She turns around to show her pure white pupils. It then shows Clarisse polishing her spear scowling at the camera next to Luke with an easy smile on his face. Between them is a pile of scrap metal. Beckendorfs head pops out in curiosity.  
Sore wo warau shiawase na monotachi e

The scene shifts to a big baby blue house. The camera zooms in to Mr. D changing a wine glass into diet coke Chiron wheels his way toward the other side of the table. The camera closes in on his face as he gains a far off look.  
Se wo mukeyuku

The scene is now that of a large pine tree. As the camera gets closer the tree becomes more transparent showing a girl with spiky black hair in the fetal position. Her head shifts slighty up to reveal electric blue eyes

Touzen no kurushimi wo

The scene shifts back to Hinata in a misty field with the moon behind her for a brief second two shisa's are seen standing behind her but they disappear just as quickly

unmei ga sasou

The scene shows Grover with flying shoes on avoiding attacks from a creature with six wings.  
Furuedasu

Annabeth charges at a woman with snake hair from behind. It closes in on the womans head as she turns around her snake her lunging at Annabeth

ashi ga oboeteru

The girl with pink hair smashes her fist into the ground causing a massive earthquake. Naruto looks on fearfully at the display.

... Kakushin ni

Percy is scene charging with a giant tidal wave behind him. He fights a man with sunglasses, with orange dots in the middle of the glasses. Their swords clash multiple times.

Yume dake ja mamorenai

Naruto is scene charging at a boy with a blue shirt and black shorts on who is throwing knives and shuriken at him.  
Tayoranai chikara

When Naruto reaches the boy they proceed to fight hand to hand. The boy leg sweeps Naruto.

Ima kono te de shiru kara

Naruto counters by landing on his hands and twisting so to kick the boy but he jumps back. The boy does a backflip in the air brings his hands back as fire consumes them and brings them together launching a blast of fire at Naruto causing a large explosion.

mayowanai

Naruto is scene jumping through a hole in the fire launching his fist.

(Instrumental ending)

A gold coin is spinning, on one side a trident the other a fox curled up.

Song ends.

Chiron had come to get Naruto and Percy. They were to be moved to Cabin 3. There was no one else in the cabin so they got to make their own rules. There were video games they could play, and plenty of space. They had comfortable beds to sleep in and their table at dinner wasn't crowded. They could choose when lights out was which was nice. Virtually they got to make their own rules. They hated it immensely.

They had finally begun to fit in and now they separated from everyone else. On top of that a good portion of the campers didn't trust either of them. The only thing they saw in Naruto was a monster that needed to be killed, and Percy was seen as a traitor to their kind for helping him.

Thankfully they had friends they could rely on. The Stoll brothers had constantly tried to get Naruto to join them in pranks around the camp. He had also hit it off with Katie gardener when she discovered he enjoyed gardening. Percy had been spending time with Annabeth a lot. Silena Beauregard a daughter of Aphrodite had started spending time with them in the morning during his Greek lessons. Percy soon discovered she was really into…. Muscle men.

She constantly made scenarios on what went on after lights out between Naruto and Percy in the cabin. Very vivid scenarios. They of course spent time with Hinata and Beck. Especially during free time. Grover to when he was available.

Luke had taken to giving Percy one on one swords lessons. The rest of cabin 11 (excluding the stolls) were too afraid. They thought that Percy would harm them purposely. He pushed him hard. Luke was determined to teach him everything.

Even Clarisse kept her distance but from the looks she would give us it was probably not by choice. Most likely the head of her cabin told her to steer clear.

It seemed somebody had it out for Percy. He had gone back to find A New York Daily News. After reading it he showed it to Naruto. It had taken Percy and Beck to hold Naruto back from going punisher on the entire camp until he found out who did it.

Needless to say all glares they had been receiving were being sent right back after the incident. This caused most people to assume that Naruto was going feral. This worried Percy greatly. He remembered how Naruto was when they had met before the beginning of the school year. Naruto had come a long way since then, and Percy refused to let him revert back. But the stares he was receiving from the campers wasn't helping. And if he was being honest with himself, if one of the campers got brave and Naruto fought back…. He didn't know if he would stop him.

(Dream)

Naruto was in a room. It was pitch black but the only light was coming from a red gem that was floating in mid-air. Naruto on instinct reached for it. But before he could grab it, it disappeared. Then the room began to crack open. Eventually he found himself back in the field. The only difference was that instead of a blob there was a red blob. As Naruto got a better look he came to realize that it was a fox. A very big fox. And it was staring at him.

"About time you woke," The beast grumbled out. Naruto instantly recognized the voice as the 'Wake up,' voice.

"You can talk," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what a fucking miracle," The beast retorted.

"Suck a dick,"

"Nah that's more your thing,"

"Aren't you technically me?"

"I'm not going to justify that," The beast said. All of a sudden the world began to crumble. "Looks like it's time for you to 'Wake up'." The beast punned.

"Wait before I go I have to ask, If you could talk how come you only ever said wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Did it annoy you," The fox asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Well there you go," Was the last thing he heard before everything faded.

(Dream end)

Naruto had woken up to a knock on the door. He looked up to see Percy already getting it.

Percy opened to a random teen. "You are wanted by Mr. D," He said with contempt.

"For what?" Percy asked still wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hell if I know "προδότης" He said snidely. "But he wants you see you and the "Τέρας" Percy stopped rubbing his eyes. "I see," He said simply. "Alright We'll head on over there," "Tch whatever," "Oh by the way," Percy said. The kid turned to look at him. Only to get a fist to his face. "AAHHHH!" He shouted in pain falling to the ground. Before he could recover Percy had one of his knees on the half-bloods chest. "If you ever call him that again I will do a lot worse," He threatened. "Tell that to your buddies," He commanded as he closed the door.

"Percy what was that about," Naruto grunted still half asleep.

"Nothing," Percy answered. "Come on we gotta head to the farmhouse, Mr. D wants to see us,"

Line Break

Naruto and Percy had begun there walk towards the big house. The glares and whispers never ceased the entire way. Soon Hinata and Beckendorf had joined them on either side. Naruto noticed that Beck looked depressed.

"What's wrong Beck," Naruto asked. "You look like you got your favorite toy taken," That comment only made Beck look more depressed. Blue grooves covered his forehead.

"H-he upset because he w-was g-g-grounded from the forge," Hinata explained. Percy and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I'll be fine Chiron, said he would talk to Jim," Beck sighed. Thankfully I managed to get these," He said becoming happier after pulling something out of his bag. He was holding two gauntlet gloves. The armor was layered into 5 section from the wrist to the elbow. Along the back of the hands was a raised surface. The fingertips were all sharp so as to scratch with them. They were completely black except for the finger tips which were bronze and the end of each layer was tipped with bronze as well.

"Are these mine!" Naruto asked, sparkles replacing his eyes.

"Yep, hope you don't mind the color I painted it" Beck grinned. "I had to make a few changes due to the whole light show a couple days ago though, And so you can hide them just hit the knuckles together and they become gloves. Same thing to activate them" He explained. "Oh also here ya go," He pulled out Naruto's sniper geo goggles. There was no real difference except for the button on the top right edge and that the part that was originally red had been painted in the same orange and blue pattern as the other side. "I added thermal scans to it as well as zoom, just press the button for thermal and twist it for zoom, plus they can be used under water now."

Naruto was practically frothing at the mouth now. Then a thought hit him. "Wait how would thermal be effective," He asked.

"Unless their fire based monsters don't have heat signatures," Beck explained. "Oh before I forget Naruto put them on," Naruto was all too happy to apply. "Ok now look at your palm," Naruto complied and noticed a small square. "Ok now close your palm into a fist, you'll notice your middle finger can touch, Ok now push on it once.," Naruto did so and a projectile shot into a tree from the raised surface.

"WHOA!" Percy shouted.

"You get three shots from each hand, hold it down for two seconds and they'll all come out at once, hold it down for four seconds and the projectiles will reappear back in the holster," Naruto tried out everything Beck said. It did everything he said it would.

"You made these in three days," Naruto asked bewildered. Beck swelled with pride and nodded his head. Percy felt himself becoming a little envious. He needed a weapon of his own. He really could have used it during capture the flag. Especially with the hellhounds. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Guys what happened to the other two hellhounds," Everyone turned to look at him confused. "There were four hellhounds on that hill, I killed one and Naruto killed another," He explained. "So what happened to the other two,"  
"Oh well Chiron took one out with an arrow," Beck answered. "As for the other I don't know it just kind of…vanished."

"So where did it go," Naruto asked.

While the three boys contemplated what could have happened, Hinata had a faraway look in her face.

Line Break

_The hellhound had turned and ran the minute its three companions were taken out. He had almost made it to the border until it had been tackled. It recovered quickly and began to look around for its attacker. He looked up to see two strange looking lions circling it. _

_ "__You will pay for hurting my friends," A voice whispered. Its tone devoid of all emotions. "End it," The voice commanded and the lions pounced. The hell hound never stood a chance. "When you're done head back into the shadows and dot be seen," The voice commanded. The voice didn't bother waiting for an answer. It knew the two creatures would do so. _

_They were Hinata's bodyguards after all. She was their master and they were her servants afterall._

_Line Break_

"M-maybe it ran off," Hinata stated. "It saw t-t-three of its comrades d-die so maybe it retreated," The three thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Hinata felt guilty. She hated lying to her friends but if they knew the truth… Hinata shuddered at what would happen. Especially if _they_ found her.

Line Break

Beck and Hinata had broken off from Naruto and Percy after they had arrived at the big house. As they arrived at the porch they saw Mr. D who sat at the table and a diet coke in his hand. Chiron was across from him in the fake wheelchair.

'His legs have got to be cramped in that thing,' Naruto thought.

Grover was there as well and they were playing a card game. Then a smell hit Naruto's nose. He sniffed the air and recognized it immediately. "Where is she," He growled out. Grover looked up confused. "The princess where is she, I can _smell_ her,"

"You can," a feminine voice asked. The next moment Annabeth had appeared with a hat in her hand next to Grover.

"Wow you must smell bad," Percy said dumbly. "You should take a shower," Naruto busted out laughing. Oh how he loved Percy. Grover looked nervous while Annabeth looked murderous. "What," Percy asked confused which only made Naruto laugh harder.

"Enough," Mr. D said lazily but the command could be heard by all. "Now that the super star and the thing is here let's begin this meeting,"

"Don't call him that," Percy defended threateningly. He stood in front of Naruto who had flinched at what he was called.

"Don't look at me like that that's what it is," Mr. D stated lazily. Percy looked ready to attack but Grover decided to speak up as well.

"Mr. D. that's my friend could you refrain from speaking ill of him," Grover squeaked out.

"Don't get me started with you," The wine god retorted. The council is not going to be happy to know there was a monster next to a demigod for an entire school year and then you brought it here," Grover gulped but stood his ground.

"Sir he was around Percy for the entire year. If he wanted to hurt us he would have,"

"Doesn't matter one's gonna be a dolphin and the other will just be dead in a moment," Mr. D said raising his hand but Chiron cleared his throat causing Mr. D to pause. "Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If they are still here when I get back, I'll turn Percy into an Atlantic bottlenose and I'll kill the beast. Percy Jackson and Whatever the hell you are if you two are at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you two must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled and said, "I would like you boys to sit down please." They compiled. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me boys, what do you make of the hellhounds?"

"They scared me," Percy replied, "If Naruto hadn't gotten hurt I wouldn't have killed the first one. Plus, he saved me from the second one. And you took out one as well and the last one ran off," He continued

"It was weird that it appeared." Naruto said.

"Trust me, you two will have fought far worse, when you are done. Especially you, Naruto" Chiron commented.

"Done . . . with what?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, and why me?" I asked.

"Simple, Naruto you are technically a monster." Chiron expressed the technically so as to show he himself didn't see Naruto as that. "You will be considered a traitor amongst your own kind for helping demigods instead of killing them," Chiron explained. "Now Percy, what I meant was your quest which Naruto will be taking part of. This kind of quest hasn't been done before, so do you except it."

Naruto and Percy glanced at each other than at Grover, who was crossing his finger. Annabeth looked anxious over this conversation.

"Depends," Naruto said. "What the purpose"

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. The earth also rumbled. For a second there Percy thought there was going to morph into giants and have a big colossal monster fight of the forces of nature.

"Poseidon, and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable . . . something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy looked embarrassed at that for some reason. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And . . . I've also been having these dreams." Everybody was staring at Percy intently.

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

"A _what_?" Percy chuckled nervously. Naruto just looked confused.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh" Percy said dumbly, now taking it seriously while the smile left Naruto's face.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" asked Percy.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" Naruto asked

"By _whom_," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you two."

Percy's jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Of course he blamed Hades as well, he thinks it would be useful in the underground, a lot of people know he really couldn't care less about their petty arguments, but he would not stay down if someone accused him of something like that. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your fathers convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't—"

"Patience and listen, children," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief. He also thinks Poseidon is in league with monster due to him vouching for Naruto"

"Ok . . . but I have never been to Olympus." Naruto said in anger.

"Yeah, me either! Zeus is crazy." Percy was freaking out.

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, like they normally would. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing them in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested, Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam. . ." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed which surprised me. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods . . . they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct, both of you." Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you two have come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But we are just kids!" Percy said.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, then your brothers suddenly admitted that they had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that they have fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that he returns the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date, just that this matter be solved before he is overloaded. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But both of your arrivals have inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Really bad?" Naruto said.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus, and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Damn . . ." Naruto cringed.

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you two, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki would be the first two to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volley players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

_They_ had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of them. 'Will I be accepted anywhere without causing trouble,' Naruto thought sadly.

"So we have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus.

"Yes, what better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon and his charge return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why couldn't you even tell us where the bolt is beforehand?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You wouldn't know that," Naruto growled. "I'm not a coward."

"Maybe but it's not your quest it's his" Chiron said looking towards Percy.

Percy looked at everyone a little bit scared but Naruto gave him a determined look for encouragement. He would be there every step of the way for his friend.

"I do," Percy said. "I will find my uncle's toy of mass destruction. Besides, it is better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Or dying," Naruto added.

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

Naruto's eye twitched, that was never a good sign. That and the fact that all of Naruto's senses had been on high alert as soon as Chiron mentioned the oracle. And he hadn't turned them on.

Line Break

After Percy had gone upstairs Naruto had whirled on Annabeth. "You never answered my question,"

"What," She asked confused.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He said.

"What do you mean. To take part in the quest."

The look on Naruto's face was one of surprise. "Like hell you are," He nearly shouted.

"Excuse me,"

"Don't take this the wrong way but we're not friends."

"How would I take that the wrong way?"

"You would think that I do like you,"

"Well guess what I don't like you either. I don't see how Percy trusts you,"

"…What," Naruto said hollowly but the anger was clearly there. Grover and Chiron looked like they were doing to intervene but Naruto stopped them. "No let her talk,"

"You're a monster," She said bluntly. "You are the enemy. Your kind has killed so many people including you," Naruto looked confused. "You can play dumb all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're a threat to all of us. I felt bad about it before but I stand by it even more now. You don't belong here."

"And that's my problem with you," Naruto stated. Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "That superior spoiled attitude you've showed the entire time we've been here. You thought me or Percy were _the one_ but when we don't know what the hell is going on you mock us. Like you knew anything at the beginning," Naruto said mockingly Annabeth looked away. "Then to make it worse for yourself when I tell you I don't have one trait a demigod normally has you tossed me aside. Then you endanger me and Percy so you can suck up to Luke during capture the flag." Naruto didn't notice but his tail was bristling and his claws were becoming sharper. "You mock us, **ignore** us, **use us and then when you find out Percy is the one you expect him to take you on a quest and for what. Because it's your destiny, because of GLORY. GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF PRINCESS. Your nothing but a SPOILED LITTLE BRAT. **

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted. Naruto looked up to see Percy looking at him. "Calm down," He commanded. "Look at yourself," he pointed to a mirror by the door. Naruto looked and what he saw made him pause.

His hair already wild hair had a feral look to it. His teeth were sharp, his nails were now claws and his tail was moving around wildly. His blue eyes were red and feral and he could see some kind of red aura emitting off of him. But what disturbed him the most was what he saw behind him in the mirror. He turned around to see the campers looking at him. Some in fear others in anger and determination. That's when he noticed that some of the older campers were either reaching for their weapons or already had them pulled out.

"See," Annabeth stated. "Once a monster always a monster,"

"Annabeth," Percy began.

"What did the oracle say Percy?" Chiron asked all too eager to change subjects.

"She…. she said I would go west and face a god who had turned." Percy said finally calm. "I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned,"

"I knew it," Grover said excitedly. Percy on the other hand didn't look happy.

"What else did it say," Chiron asked.

Percy hesitated but continued on. "Beware the fox and its ominous tricks. As well as the hawk that has come to hunt it," Everyone except Naruto looked at him. Percy however was looking at Naruto in concern, He knew if he said these next lines then it would send Naruto over the edge. On the other hand, he couldn't lie to Naruto. He wouldn't betray his trust like that. 'I hope he realizes I know it's not him,' He thought.

"Anything else," Chiron spoke up. Percy sighed and continued.

"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end," He said quickly. He heard inhale Naruto gave even though he was still looking down. Annabeth turned to look at Naruto with a knowing look. "Annabeth," Percy said. She looked up at him. "If you wanna go on this quest you won't say a word." Annabeth looked at him but wisely chose not to speak.

"I see," Chiron said. "Just know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." Percy had a feeling Chiron wasn't only talking to him.

"Okay," Percy said. "So where do we go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Naruto said finally speaking up.

Chiron smiled at his former pupil. "Correct Naruto. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both but he has now broken."

"Hades." Said Percy.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A fury came after Percy." Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man and she openly disliked Percy. Furies obey only one lord: Hades"

"Yes, but—but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon.

"Hellhounds got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

But a quest to . . ." Grover swallowed. "I mean couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

Grover started trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.

The poor guy needed to complete a quest with Percy so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was.

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron. "Why can't we tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and demand it to give it back or bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"Your saying that I'm being used." Percy said in a lot of emotion.

"I'm saying it's no accident that your father has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

"What about me," Naruto asked.

"I honestly cannot say Naruto," Chiron said. "As far as I know no god had ever vouched for anyone before,"

You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" asked Percy, "As well as Naruto's status." Percy accused.

"I had my suspicions. As I said . . . I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Chiron said calmly.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "We're supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check" Chiron stated.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check." Chiron repeated.

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right." Chiron said.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly as he gulped down an ace of hearts.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you.

"Oh . . ." He shifted his hooves. "No . . . it's just that satyrs and underground places . . . well . . ."

He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You guys saved my life. If . . . if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Wow that sounded very courageous coming off from Grover, that Percy almost cried at that but stopped due to not being that heroic. Even though Grover wasn't the strongest satyr or the most enigmatic and to be honest Percy wasn't sure what he could do against the forces of dead. Whack them with a stick? He didn't know but he did know he wanted Grover on his team on this suicide mission from that deranged Oracle.

All the way, G-man." Percy said and then turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head in the negative, having feelings of embarrassment.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive. And it goes the same for Naruto especially."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, we'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

Gee," Percy said, sarcastically "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Annabeth who was awfully quite for the rest of the conversation, after Percy threatened her finally spoke.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you are going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you guys from messing up."

"Wow and you wonder why Naruto doesn't like you," Percy deadpanned throwing her off. "Stop being so self-important. Seriously," Annabeth looked like she was going to say something but Percy cut her off. "You do realize you haven't said a single nice thing to me or Naruto since we arrived here right. Then you used us during capture the flag how am I supposed to trust you on a quest if I can't trust you in a game that's supposed to be fun." Annabeth looked taken aback at that one. "Okay I'm going to quote my friend Naruto," Percy said gesturing towards Naruto. "Get. The. Fuck. Over. Yourself. Princess." Annabeth looked embarrassed now. "Tell you what you can go if you do one thing." Annabeth looked up at him desperation in her eyes. "Apologize to Naruto. Like you mean it."

"You can't be serious," Annabeth nearly shouted.

"Try me,"

She had turned red with anger. Eventually she calmed down however. She turned towards Naruto who was looking at her. "Naruto I apologize for how I've treated you, you don't deserve it,"

"The four of us will work just fine." Percy said, smiling. Satisfied with his work.

Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."


	10. The wheels on the bus go round and round

**Two days in a row bet you weren't expecting that. Yeah I wasn't either but this chapter just flowed. Must have been the waffle I had this morning. Before I forget _CookiezOP_ thank you for the concern but I'm not letting them get me down. I promise I just like to hear what my viewers think is all. And seriously good questions from you and _The Sorrowful Deity_, all I can say for now is all will be revealed eventually. Also I finally got my hands on an actual lightning thief book so expect longer chapters. That's all for now so let's begin the next chapter. And at 10 we go BOOM**

It didn't take long for Naruto and Percy to pack. Percy decided to take the Minotaur horn. He wasn't confident in his sword skills and he was positive the horn would come in handy for a surprise attack. They each only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in their backpacks Grover had found for them.

Naruto found the money he had won from Gabe and his buddies. Naruto was going to share with Percy until they heard a knock on the door. They opened it to find a few campers outside. They were on guard until they had realized who it was outside. Beckendorf, Hinata, The Stolls, Katie Silena and a few others. They had come to give supplies to them. Silena had given them some kind of spray. She said it would help mask their scent to monsters temporarily if they found themselves in a bind. Katie had given them a list of farms that monsters didn't enter do to Demeter's strong presence.

Beck gave Percy a stack of golden coins called drachmas. The coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Beck told them, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. He said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions – whatever that meant.

Hinata had given them each some kind of healing ointment she said she had made herself as well as homemade Japanese charms Naruto noticed a heart on his. He asked Hinata if the heart was a different kind of charm because he had never seen one before which caused her to blush. When that information had gotten out all the other campers gained mischievous looks. When Hinata saw this she was internally panicking. She knew she was screwed.

The Stolls gift had been a bag of money. Percy was going to ask where they had gotten it but the wild grins on their faces told him he didn't want to know. They accepted it after all this was a cross-country trip. The more money they had the better. When they were done they thanked everyone and set out.

Naruto was wearing a red and black spidi textile motorcycle jacket and a bright neon orange shirt that said camp half-blood with a Pegasus on it, dark blue denim jeans and black combat military style boots. His goggles firmly on his forehead and his gauntlets in glove mode on his hands.

Percy was wearing the same shirt along with a black adidas adi firebird track jacket with blue lines going down the sleeves. He was wearing dark faded jeans and black and blue airmax 90's.

Chiron gave Annabeth, Percy, a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only for emergencies, if they were seriously hurt. Chiron reminded them it would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn them up, literally. He didn't give any to Naruto or Grover since they weren't demigods.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told them had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. Naruto was sure the knife would get them busted the first time they went through a detector.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and someone could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he knew three songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," and Fall out boys "Where did the party go," none of which sounded just plain awful on reed pipes.

They waved good-bye to the other campers that had come to see them off, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Next to him stood a man who looked like a typical blond surfer dude, except he had a hundred eyeballs all over his body. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so they could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.

"This is Argus," Chiron told Naruto and Percy. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

Naruto chuckled at the inside joke. Then they heard footsteps coming up the hill.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you." Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. "Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told them. "And I thought . . . um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal

Luke said, "_Maia!_"

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, Percy was so startled that he dropped the shoes. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up disappeared.

"Cool!" Percy said.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days. . ." His expression turned sad.

Percy blushed almost as hard as Annabeth.

Hey, man," Percy said. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy . . ." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you and Naruto. So just . . . kill some monsters for me, okay?"

Luke shook Percy's hand and then Naruto's. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out any second now.

After Luke was gone, Percy told her, "You're hyperventilating." Naruto snickered.

"Am not." She said.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you? Naruto was right you were sucking up to Luke" Naruto chuckling now.

"Oh . . . why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" Annabeth then stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

"Because you want to suck up to him more," Percy yelled after her. Naruto was laughing all out now

Percy picked up the flying shoes and frowned. "We can't use those shoes, because wouldn't that just be asking Zeus to blast us."

He shook his head. "Luke meant well boys. But taking to the air . . . that would not be wise for both of you."

Percy nodded, disappointed, but then his expression brightened thinking of an idea. "Hey Grover. You want a magic item?"

His eyes lit up. "Me?"

Pretty soon they laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.

"_Maia!" _he shouted.

He got off the ground okay, then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. Naruto couldn't help but to let out a burst of laughter when they kept bucking up and down like tiny bulls.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"

"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van.

Naruto was just barking with laughter at Grover.

"Glad to see you feeling better," Percy said happily. Naruto looked at him. "I know your worried about the prophecy but don't worry about it,"

"Yeah but- But nothing," Percy interrupted him. "Naruto when have you ever listened to an authoritative figure." Naruto paused at that. "Now man up, your Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki right," Naruto chuckled at that. "Right," Percy persisted.

"Yeah," Naruto said full of confidence. Percy wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and preceded to walk but before they got far, Chiron caught them. "I should have trained both of you better," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason – they all got more training."

"That's okay I just wish – "

Percy stopped himself from finishing that sentence, but Naruto understood. Percy was the only one without a weapon. Annabeth had her knife and invisible cap, Grover had the shoes and his flute which Naruto assumed did something. Naruto had his gauntlets and his goggles. Percy had nothing to defend himself from monsters on the quest except the horn.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to Percy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. He looked at it for a moment before realization hit him with what it was.

"Is this," Percy began. Chiron nodded. The smile on Percy's face grew. Until Naruto decided to speak up.

"Percy that is a pen," Naruto said.

"Yes I know Naruto,"

"…Percy that is a _pen_,"

"Yes I know Naruto,"

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one." Chiron stated.

Naruto then remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when Percy vaporized Mrs. Dodds to powder with a sword. He had looked confused when the sword had disappeared. 'It must have turned back into a pen in his hand which explains his confused face at the time,' Naruto thought.

Percy took of the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier on Percy's hand. In half of a second , he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told him. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide." Percy translated; he looked surprise he translated so fast.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

"What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" Percy asked, confused as he looked at the deadly looking blade.

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you two: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."

"Good to know." Percy replied, with me nodding in agreement.

"Now to recap the pen." Percy did so and it turned back into a pen. "And don't worry, you can't lose it. It will return to your pocket, try it." Percy threw the pen. He counted to tree and reached into his pocket. Sure enough it was there.

"Well off you go now," Chiron said. The companions looked towards each other and proceeded down the hill. Ready to start the adventure.

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. For Percy, it felt weird to be out on the highway again, Naruto was used to it. He had spent 2 weeks on a boat coming from japan the America as a stowaway after all. Annabeth and Grover next to them as if they were normal carpoolers. After spending two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy.

"So far so good," Percy told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

"Awesome." Naruto said slumping in my chair.

She gave Naruto an annoyed look. "Excluding whiskers of course."

"What was that fourth wheel," Naruto growled

"Enough," Percy said. They both shut their mouth. "Annabeth seriously what's your problem with us, do you hate us or something,"

"I don't you guys." Annabeth sighed.

"Could've fooled me." Naruto mumbled.

She folded her cap of invisibility, and looked at Percy. "Look . . . we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives." replied Percy.

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza—that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

Naruto just snickered at her expense, which got her to glare at him.

"You on the other hand," she started.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of the neck winked at them.

Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and was starting to rain.

Argus dropped them off at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with Percy's picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

Percy ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice. Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got their bus tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out a parking lot.

Naruto saw Percy looked at his apartment. Naruto could tell he was thinking about his mother. Naruto put his hand on Percy's shoulder to reassure him.

Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction Percy and Naruto were looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

He stared at him, while stayed quiet. "Where you reading my mind or something?

"Just your emotions." Grover shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?"

"Your mom married Gabe for _you_," Grover told him "You called him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura. . . . Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you and Naruto, and you haven't been near him for a week and Naruto was only around him for a few hours."

"Thanks," Percy said. "Where's the nearest shower?" Naruto in the meantime was smelling himself.

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better."

"Ugh, that still has to suck though. Just walking in front of him, made me want to gag." Naruto added. "Seriously can you smell him on me," Naruto asked getting worried.

Line Break

The rain kept coming down.

The group got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, and her shoulder, whatever. Naruto was ok though he tended to use his tail as well. Percy kept putting too much force

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth, Percy and I were too busy cracking up. But I couldn't help but to wonder how Grover was able to do that.

Finally, the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy—enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked, curious.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe it's nothing."

Percy was relieved when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks and sat down. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, Grover kept looking everywhere, Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fists, and Percy was flipping the minotaur horn in his right hand.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand on Percy's knee. "Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and made me forced a smile looking as innocent as possible, while Percy looked freaked out.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," Percy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

I said if you're _lucky_," Annabeth said. "But you are obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "_Di immortales!"_

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested.

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

Naruto growled, "I could always make one."

"No, we don't need to cause a scene and bring attention to ourselves." Annabeth replied.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded us. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist. Why do you think no one had questioned Naruto about his tail?"

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ...?"

They entered the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I got an idea," Percy said. "Annabeth hand me your cap," Annabeth looked at him skeptically but gave him the cap. "Stall," he said as he put the cap on.

As they got closer their appearances were changing. The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same, which couldn't get any uglier if you asked anyone, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded them, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw _something_, all right.

"He's not here!" Naruto yelled. "He's gone!"

"Silence traitor!" one of them hissed at Naruto. The Furies raised their whips ready to attack.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. Naruto grabbed Percy's horn ready to stab.

Percy in the meantime was in front of the bus where the wheel man was. What he did next was so impulsive and dangerous that should be named as the ADHD poster child of the year. He grabbed the wheel of the bus and it slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, and throwing sparks a mile behind them.

Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I saw the Furies smashing against the windows.

"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey – whoa!"

They careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters were tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. The bus shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to the left, the Hudson River to the right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

Percy got another great idea and slammed on the emergency break.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him.

Percy stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans, which didn't look quite effective.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, taking off the hat and revealing himself. The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at the Son of Poseidon, and he instantly regretted it, which was easily seen thanks to his freaked out expression. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, like she was about to give him another failed paper. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward him like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

"And even then you sucked" Naruto mocked.

"Silence!" She said to him.

"Make me!" Naruto said. "Percy," He shouted throwing the horn at Percy. Naruto then brought his knuckles together. The glove turned from cloth to metal and covered his entire hands. The plates appeared one by one on each arm. He closed his fist and aimed at the three furies. He held down the button on both gauntlets and six projectiles shot out towards the furies. Unfortunately only one got hit. Even more unfortunately it lived.

Percy went over his pocket; he took the ballpoint pen out and uncapped the pen. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double edged sword.

The furies hesitated.

Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.

Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," Percy replied.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at him.

Percy grimaced at the pain that whip was causing, but he regained some composure to strike back. He used the hilt of his to knock away the fury on the left, sending her toppling backward into a seat. He turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. Naruot slammed Mrs. Dodds with his fist which surprised her and caused her to slam to a window.

Annabeth grabbed our backpacks. While Grover grabbed Percy moving to the exit of the bus. The Fury he'd hilt-slammed came at him again, talons ready, but Naruto clawed her with his gauntlets causing her to succumb to her previous injuries from the projectiles. She exploded into golden dust. Then the smell hit Naruto's nose. There was a gas leak.

"Gas leak get out!" Naruto shouted. His companions couldn't get out any faster. They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped their photograph before they could put away their weapons. Naruto saw one guy with a lighter in his hands. Quickly he snatched it from the man, flicked it and threw it at the bus as soon as the fire lit.

_BOOOOM!_

The bus exploded and the passengers ran for cover. An angry wail from inside told them that Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.

"Oh man!" Naruto complained.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

They plunged into the nearby woods as the rain started to fall; the flaming bus behind them and nothing but darkness ahead.

'Go left,' a voice said in Naruto's head. He recognized it immediately. "Go left," He shouted over his shoulder. The group proceeded to listen to his instructions. It went on like that for a couple of minutes until finally the voice told him to stop in a clearing. 'You're welcome,' It grumbled before going silent.

"What did I say about not causing a scene!" Annabeth yelled.

"I was buying time alright!" I yelled.

"You could have killed someone!"

"It was spur of the moment,"

"Both of you shut up!" Percy shouted. "Annabeth lay off Naruto it was a spilt second decision that I support. Can you think of anything else we could have done?" Annabeth opened her mouth for a second but closed it soon after. "I thought so," Naruto was snickering at her but the look Percy was giving him made him stop immediately. "Naruto…try to be subtler from now on." He sighed out.

"Whatever," Naruto huffed.

'Dear gods I'm becoming the responsible one,' Percy thought mortified. They were so screwed.

"Well at least we went out with a _bang_" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy looked at him for a good second. Then he proceeded hit him. Hard.

"OW what the fuck Percy!"

Line Break

There they were, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and Naruto, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in their noses. Do to Naruto's now extra sensitive nose it was even worse for him.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

Annabeth kept pulling them saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

They had lost everything. The money the gifts. Everything. Well except for Hinata's charms. Naruto had mourned over the loss of the money he had one.

"How could you think it would be bright idea to jump into a fight and – " Annabeth had started to rant.

"What did you want us to do? Let you get killed?" Percy countered.

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.

"Hey! He's right you would have gotten hurt alright," Naruto said. "I may not like you but I don't want you dead,"

"Gee Naruto you know how to make a girl feel special,"

"I try,"

They sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell between Naruto and Percy.

"Look, I . . ." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate both of you coming back for us, okay? Yes you too Naruto. That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

"Damn straight." Naruto said gesturing to Annabeth.

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that Percy if you die . . . aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

Naruto looked at her in wander. 'How long has she been at that camp,'

The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind them, leaving them in almost total darkness.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Naruto asked Annabeth.

"No ... only short field trips. My dad—"

"The history professor." interrupted Percy.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

"You're pretty good with that knife,"

"You think so?"

"Standing up to them and getting ready to fight a Fury is okay by me."

Annabeth smiled at Percy's comment that he made about her.

"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you . . . Something funny back on the bus. . ."

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by shrill _toot-toot-toot, _like the sound of an owl being tortured.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

'Oh no,' Naruto and Percy thought feeling the incoming notes, As Grover puffed, but the song still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff. Which didn't help. Then Percy slammed into a tree.

"HA!" Naruto laughed.

"Fuck you," Percy grimaced.

"Okay let's review," Annabeth spoke up. "We're broke, lost, and have nothing but the clothes on our backs, anything I'm missing." As if on cue Naruto's stomach growled. Everybody turned to stare at him.

"If any of you so much as giggle I will _eat_ you," Naruto threatened.

Line Break

They kept walking until they came across a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and tasty smell.

It was like one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for Percy to read, because if there's anything worse his dyslexia than regular English, its red cursive neon English.

To him, it looked like: _ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM._

"What the heck does that say?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Naruto said.

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. Creepy.

Percy crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Food," Naruto moaned.

"Are you guys crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."

They ignored him and went to fallow the heavenly smell that was food.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

_"Bla-ha-ha!"_ he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

"Oh your just being paranoid," Naruto said. Though there was this itch in the back of his brain that agreed with his friend.

**Wow ok then I don't know what the Fuck THAT was but... fixed it. Sorry about that. Now tell me how you really feel.**


	11. I whip my hair back and forth

The door creaked open, and standing in front of them was a tall woman. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say

"We're orphans," Percy blurted out.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Naruto said backing up Percy's story. "Our cir-cus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth muttered to Percy, "Circus caravan?"

"Always have a strategy, right?" Percy said with a cheesy grin.

"Your heads are full of kelp."

"Hey Naruto about the orphan thing-, "Percy began.

"Don't worry about it I understand," Naruto said understandingly. Percy sighed in relief.

The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Percy thought someone would have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. Naruto was mostly thinking about food.

Aunty Em's burgers smelled like laughing gas in the dentist's chair-it made everything else go away. They barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow them, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us. The annoying itch in the back of Naruto's head was growing.

There it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Naruto's mouth was watering profusely.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome," Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

Aunty Em simply said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said. Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done some-thing wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly. Naruto's guard however had activated. But it quickly disappeared when another whiff of the food hit his nose.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Only later did Percy wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though they hadn't introduced themselves. Aunty Em disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. Percy was halfway through his burger before he remembered to breathe. Naruto was already asking for seconds. Annabeth slurped her shake. Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. Then both his and Naruto's ears perked up.

"What's that hissing noise?" Grover asked. Naruto looked around to pinpoint the source. Percy listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her head-dress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers was watching them eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at them when they couldn't see her face, but Percy was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and he figured the least he could do was try to make small talk with their hostess. Naruto was still looking around.

"So, you sell gnomes," Percy said, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em replied. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

Percy's neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at him. He turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Naruto asked. The hissing was still going but it was quieter.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that Percy couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?" "It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price." Percy's eyelids kept getting heavier, his full stomach making him sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking him to get his attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." She sounded tense. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

"There right Percy we should go," Naruto spoke up. But Percy didn't want to leave. He felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. He wanted to stay with her a while.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily. "A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children." Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," Percy said. He was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed them for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm." Naruto could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead them back out the front door, into the garden of statues. Aunty Em directed them to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the three young gen-tlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Naruto asked eyes narrowing. Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot.

"Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "Look this way, dear." She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy-" Annabeth said. Some instinct warned Percy to listen to Annabeth, but he was still fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.

"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."

"Guys, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

That's when it hit Naruto. The hissing was coming from Aunty Em.

"MEDUSA!" Naruto shouted in warning.

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover off the bench while Naruto pulled Percy. They were on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet. Grover could be heard scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. Naruto was dragging Percy.

Naruto turned to see Percy turning to look at her. "No! Don't!"

The rasping-sound of tiny snakes, right behind them. Grover was heard racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers. Percy was trying to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put him in. "Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she whispered soothingly her voice echoing through the garden.

"Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look at me."

"Shut up," Naruto growled. He turned to his friend who was still in a daze. "Oh Damnit Percy snap out of it," He said shaking his friend desperately. When that didn't work he came to his last resort. He reeled his arm back and slapped the crap out of his friend.

"OW!" Percy shouted in pain. He shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Better," Naruto asked blandly. Percy looked at him for a moment then slapped him back.  
"OW!" Naruto yelled.

"Now I am,"

"Fuck you," Naruto grunted. He activated his gauntlets and got up to run. "Split up," Percy nodded and turned to go in a different direction. As he turned to run he saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens- a gazing ball. He could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.

"Wow you are ugly," Percy said. 'Think Percy think. How did Medusa die in the myth?" Something told him that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by his namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open his face.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited him to look at her, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, some-where in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"No," he muttered hiding behind a statue. He tuned to see Naruto behind another statue.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy!" Grover said. Percy looked up to see Grover doing a nose dive folding a tree branch. "Duck!" he yelled "I'll get her!" That finally jolted him into action. Knowing Grover, Percy was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail him. He dove to one side. Thwack! At first he figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage. "You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.

"Naruto seemed to take that opportunity to go on the attack. He ran from behind the statue and looked at Medusa's feet. They were turned away from him. Perfect. "Hey!" he shouted. Medusa turned just in time to get a face full his fist.

"AAHH!" She screeched Grover chose that moment to swoop down for another pass. Ker-whack! "Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spit-ting.

"Nice one G-man,"

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice said. Percy jumped so high he nearly cleared a garden gnome.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible.

"You have to cut her head off."

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."

"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance."

"What? I can't-"

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster. Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distor-tion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"

"Would you speak English?"

"I am!" She tossed him the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"

"Roooaaarrr!"

"Maybe not," Grover corrected.

"Grover where's my damn air support," Naruto shouted.

"Oh my bad," Grover said as he went in for another pass with the tree branch. "Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash and Naruto will eventually look up."

"You sound worried about Naruto,"

"He's the lesser of two evils," She remarked but her voice wasn't convincing. She was worried about him.

"Told ya he'd grow on you," Percy took out hius pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in his hand. He followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair and Naruto's occasional grunts. He kept his eyes locked on the gazing ball so he would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, he saw her.

Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"

Medusa was about to lunge at him when he yelled, "Hey!" he advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, he'd have a hard time defending himself. But she let me approach-twenty feet, ten feet. Then he saw Naruto put her in an arm lock. He wrapped his legs around her waist and bent her head down so she was forced to look down. could see the reflection of her face now.

"Damn you, you traitor," she hissed at Naruto. "You don't even belong here,"

"What," Naruto asked confused. It seemed that had thrown Naruto off enough for him to momentarily loosen his grip. Medusa took that moment to throw him off of her. Naruto went crashing into a statue. Causing it to crumble. Luckily Percy was only a few feet away now.

Percy could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't." Percy hesitated, fascinated by the face he saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making his arms go weak.

From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"

Medusa cackled. "Too late." She lunged at Percy with her talons.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. Percy bent down and then slashed up with his sword. There was a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern-the sound of a monster disintegrating. Something fell to the ground next to Percy's foot. It took all his willpower not to look.

"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but like Naruto he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming.

"Double-yuck," Naruto added in disgust.

"Mega-yuck." Annabeth came up next to Percy, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move." Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice. "Is everyone okay?" she asked the guys, her voice trembling.

"No," Naruto said wincing. His back hurt from colliding with the statue.

"No," Grover moaned

"Yeah," Percy said, though he felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. "Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.

"The Red Baron," Percy said. "Good job, man." He managed a bashful grin.

"That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun." He snatched his shoes out of the air.

"Hey atleast you didn't get tossed like a ragdoll." Naruto said walking towards them. Percy recapped his sword.

Together, the four of them stumbled back to the warehouse. They found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. They plopped it on the table where they'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak. Finally

"So we have Athena to thank for this monster?" Percy said bluntly. Annabeth flashed him an irritated look.

"Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

"Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa." Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"

"Forget it," Percy said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable." Annabeth retorted. Grover and Naruto continued to swivel their heads at the game of tennis. Naruto smiling Grover looking annoyed.

"You're-" "Hey!" Grover interrupted.

"Aww why you gotta ruin it G-man," Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto," Grover grumbled. "They're giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"

Percy stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!

Percy was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting them blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. His friends lives had been caught in the crossfires of a bunch of gods and their petty squabbles. At this rate, they would never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice. What had Medusa said? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.

Percy got up. "I'll be back." Was all he said.

"Percy," Annabeth called after him. "What are you-" She said going after him.

"So," Naruto suddenly spoke up after the two had left. Where did you get the stick?" Grover turned to scowl at him. "What," Naruto asked

Finally, Percy came back with a box. He preceded to pack up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip: The Gods Mount Olympus 600th Floor, Empire State Building New York, NY with best wishes, PERCY JACKSON

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"So," Naruto said defending his friend. "half of them probably want us dead, might as well show them how we fill"

Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop! "I am impertinent," Percy said. He looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize. She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that he and Naruto had a major talent for ticking off the gods.

"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

They camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

They took some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, but they didn't dare light a fire to dry their damp clothes. The Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day. They didn't want to attract anything else. They decided to sleep in shifts. Percy volunteered to take first watch. Naruto said he would take last. Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Naruto was right behind her. The last thing he saw was Grover walking towards Percy. His lasts thoughts were 'Finally a good night rest,'

Line Break

"Hello again,"

"Mother Fucker!" Naruto was once again in the field with the fox in the exact same spot. As he had left him in.

"Nice to see you too," It drawled lazily.

"What do you want," Naruto complained. "I'm tired,"

"Suck it up," The fox retorted. "You wouldn't have had to fight the snake if you had listened to your instincts," Naruto looked confused now. "Oh don't tell me you feel even the slightest bit disturbed after you entered,"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He did recall having an itch on the back of his head. But he didn't want to prove the beast right so he simply retorted. "Fuck you I just chose to ignore it for the cheeseburgers,"

The beast looked at him for a moment. 'Dear sage he's an idiot,' It thought.

"Hey you in their you zoned out for a second," Naruto asked.

"Yeah just marveling at stupidity," It snorted.

"Eat a dick," Naruto grumbled giving him the bird. "You oversized furball,"

"Whatever you say you blond idiot,"

"So why have you brought me here?"

"Your using your abilities wrong,"

"What?"

"And your ignoring your instinct," The beast continued ignoring his question. "But you already admitted to that. Don't ignore me or your instincts or more situations like today will happen again and you won't get off so easily like you did this time." 'They're probably aware of him by now,' The beast thought.

By this time the place was crumbling. Naruto was waking up.

"Looks like we're out of time," The beast observed. "Remember what I said, your instincts are your friends,"

"Whatever dude," Naruto said nonchalantly but he took what he said to heart. Wait he. "Actually I've been meaning to ask," Naruto said the thought coming to him just then. "Are you a boy or a girl,"

"….Forget what I said, don't trust your instincts," The beast grumbled. "Hurry up and die,"

"If I die you die too dumbass," Naruto retorted. The menacing grin on the beasts face however said otherwise.

Line Break

Annabeth was the one to wake him up. She was the last one on shift so it was his turn. She hadn't said much. Actually the only thing she had said was "It's your turn whiskers,"

Naruto merely grumbled and headed to the tree to begin his watch.

He had sat there for two hours in complete silence. It was calming and something he rarely did. He didn't have ADHD but sitting still was just something he was incapable of.

Grover had been the first to wake up. Annabeth followed a few minutes later. No one really said anything. They just did their own thing. It was real peaceful. That is until Grover brought back the poodle

Line Break

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said still disbelieving. "You can talk to animals?"

"Yep," Grover said as if it was obvious.

"Any animal?"

"Yep,"

"… so your Tarzan and Mowgli," Naruto said.

Grover looked at him strangely for a moment. "Yeah I guess in a sense,"

"… you lucky bastard," Naruto said in awe.

**'****You can talk to animals to moron,' **

"GAH!" Naruto shouted falling back. He looked around to find the source of the voice. "Who said that?!"

'**Me you moron,**' The voice said. It took Naruto a moment to pinpoint the familiarity of the voice. It was the beast talking to him. In his head.

"Hey Naruto you okay," Grover asked.

"Huh yeah sorry man," Naruto said quickly.

"Are you sure," Grover asked in concern.

"Yeah it's all good," Naruto reassured his friend. Grover looked like he didn't believe him but chose not to say anything. 'So is this going to be a normal thing now?' Naruto thought mentally.

**'****Yep I can't trust you to not die,'**

'I thought you wanted me to die,'

**'****Don't get smart gaki,'**

'You speak Japanese?'

**'****I speak any language you can since I'm you in a sense,'**

'Huh that's cool' Naruto said nonchalantly 'Wait what do you mean in a sense?'

"Hey Naruto Percy is awake," Grover said. "We're gonna head out,"

The voice had stopped talking after that.

"You can talk to animals?" Was the first thing Naruto hear come from Percy's mouth as he got closer to the others.

"Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy." Grover said ignoring Percy's question.

"So your like Tarzan and Mowgli?"

"Yes," Grover sighed out.

"…. You lucky bastard,"

Annabeth palmed her face. "gods-damnit,"

Line Break

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Naruto asked.

"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."

"Of course," Naruto said sarcastically. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

Percy thought about his dream-the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and his mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for him in the West. Plus the fox. Something about that verse scared him the most.

"Not another bus," Percy said warily trying to forget it for now.

"No," Annabeth agreed. She pointed downhill, toward train tracks "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west-bound train leaves at noon."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Naruto said enthusiastically.

Line Break

When they arrived at the train, they discovered they weren't the only ones hitchhiking. There were six other people on the cart as well. They were all wearing rags for clothes. They were friendly though.

Annabeth and Grover had kept a bit of distance but Naruto and Percy fit right in. Percy didn't really care. Hitchhiking on a train wasn't a new concept for Naruto.

They had made small conversation such as were they were going and such. Naruto had immediately asked where in 'communities' were and a husband and wife that was also on the cart told him of a few 'communities' they knew about. Percy had looked at him in confusion. Naruto simply said he would tell him later.

After a while Naruto noticed that there was one more person on the cart. He walked towards them to say hi so not to be rude. As he got closer he noticed a few features. It was a girl and she was probably his age. But that wasn't the feature that caught his attention.

"Quite staring," The girl said speaking up. Clearly he wasn't as subtle as he thought.

"Sorry it just threw me off," Naruto apologized. "It's really pretty," The girl looked up at him with narrowed eyes. She was suspicious. "No seriously I mean if anyone says otherwise their jealous," He said enthusiastically. "I know my friend Rapunzel over there is jealous,"

"Hey!" Annabeth said defensively.

"Oh you heard that," Naruto said surprised.

"It's a small cart of course I heard it," She gritted out. "Almost as small as you,"

"What'd you say!"

"You heard me you whiskered midget!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A SUPER MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM!"

"What?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"Don't call me short," Naruto growled his eyes big and white. All of a sudden he heard giggling. He turned to see the girl laughing.

"Your funny," She said in between giggles. "I'm sorry for earlier,"

"Meh its fine," Naruto said waving her off. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He introduced himself.

She looked at him for a moment then introduced herself. "Sakura Haruno, pleasure to meet you,"


	12. Percy Jackson jumping down

They spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

They weren't attacked once, but no one was relaxed. Percy felt that they were traveling around in a display case, being watched from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for the right opportunity.

Naruto had taken a liking to Sakura. They talked about different things. They didn't really bring up why they were on the train in the first place. It was a don't ask don't tell kind of thing. Though Sakura did say she was heading to St. Louis looking for someone and Naruto did say they were trying to keep a low profile. Sakura was confused as to why until she saw the wanted sign for Percy.

Percy's name and picture were splattered over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers. The Trenton Register-News showed a photo taken by a tourist as Annabeth got off the Greyhound bus. In the picture Percy had a wild look in my eyes. His sword was a metallic blur in his hands. It might've been a baseball bat or a lacrosse stick.

The picture's caption read: Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with three teenage accomplices. One of the companions is believed to be the cause of the bus exploding. (Everyone turned to look at Naruto who merely looked in a different direction.) His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture.

"Don't worry," Annabeth had told him. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.

Sakura was pretty cool about it all. "You don't seem like a bad person," She said. "Besides it's not like you hurt me so I don't give shit.

The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing the length of the train or looking out the windows. At one point they spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught Percy's eye and waved. He looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in magazines or eating. Though he did notice Sakura looking in the same direction.

"Beautiful," was all she said.

"What is," Percy had asked her.

"The scenery," she said simply. But there was a glint in her eyes that made Percy think there was something more. 'Could she be a demigod,' He thought.

Another time, toward evening, Percy saw something huge moving through the woods. He could've sworn it was a lion, except that lions don't live wild in America, and this thing was the size of a Hummer. Its fur glinted gold in the evening light. Then it leaped through the trees and was gone.

Finally, they had arrived at Gladiola's house. Naruto had asked if Sakura could come. Annabeth and Grover were hesitant since she wasn't a demigod. Percy thought back to when she made the comment about the scenery. He said she should come with them. Sakura was hesitant at first but decided to go with them.

The reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver. They couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so they dozed in their seats. Percy was trying not to drool in his sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to him. Grover kept snoring and bleating and waking everyone up up. Once, he shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and I had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.

Naruto had opted to share a blanket with Sakura. She looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. _'Try anything and I'll gut you with my bare hands'_ went unspoken but Naruto got the message.

"So," Annabeth asked, once they'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. Naruto had looked up to show he was still awake.

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

Percy looked reluctant to say anything.

"Hey man you can talk to us," Naruto encouraged Sakura's head on his shoulder soundly sleeping. Percy sat for a moment then he told him about his dream. The chasm, the voice, everything.

Annabeth and Naruto were quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs." Annabeth finally spoke up.

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

"What if its someone else," Naruto said to be helpful.

"Maybe but who?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head, wishing he knew the answer. He thought about what Grover had told him, that the Furies on the bus seemed to have been looking for something. Where is it? Where? Maybe Grover sensed his emotions. He snorted in his sleep, muttered something about vegetables, and turned his head.

Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time- "

"This time?" Naruto asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?" Percy asked.

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?"

"You better not be," Naruto threatened. Annabeth glared at Naruto for a moment before her gray eyes fixed on Percy. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound.

"My dad's resented me since the day I was born, guys," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..."

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or some-thing. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Percy stared out the train window. The lights of a sleeping town were drifting by. He wanted to make Annabeth feel better, but he didn't know how. Naruto had a contemplative look. He couldn't really be mad at her for resenting her parents when they were both neglectful.

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy said speaking up. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. "He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife-my stepmom-treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened you know, something with monsters they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?" Percy asked.

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

Naruto wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in sad memories. So he decided to tell part of his story.

"I was raised in an orphanage until I was five," he began. "It wasn't the best considering the owner was a drunk who virtually used us for slave labor. One day there was a fire that came out of nowhere" Melancholy was entering his voice. He remembered the day vividly. "The fire was strange," He continued. "It was like it was going after the supervisors only. After the building collapsed all us scattered. About a year later I hitched a ride on boat and ended up in America,"

Percy looked solemn. He had heard this story already. He had heard more stories. And more details.

Annabeth has a skeptical look on her face. She didn't want to believe him, but no one could fake a melancholic look like that. The pain, the sorrow… But all facts pointed to him being a monster. So what was she missing.

Line Break

Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.

"I want to do that," she sighed.

"What?" Percy asked. "Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy and Naruto laughed. "You?" Percy started.

"An architect?" Naruto finished. They found it funny. Just the idea of Annabeth trying to sit quietly and draw all day.

Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention or whatever you are." It was silent for a moment. "Sorry," Annabeth said trying to break the tension. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess ... the chariot," she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" They rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

"I suppose," she said at last. They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom said they would have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."

"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover exchanged a look with Percy. Percy wanted to say no, but he figured that if Annabeth was going, they couldn't very well let her go alone.

"Sure sounds fun right Naruto," Sakura spoke up finally awake. Naruto looked skeptical for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar with-out monsters."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Grover squeaked out. He forgot that at the moment they were traveling with a mortal. Sakura looked at him weirdly before ignoring him and following Annabeth.

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built, Grover kept passing Percy jelly beans, and Naruto and Sakura were playing a makeshift game of 'ninja' so they were okay. Though Naruto when one of his swipes accidently landed on Sakura's chest… well Sakura didn't take it well.

Percy kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" He murmured to Grover. He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff.

"Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

Percy wanted to agree but something felt wrong to him. He had a feeling they shouldn't be there. He felt a bump on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto staring at him with a serious expression. Though the giant welt on his head and the black eye made it hilarious.

"Guys," Percy said doing his best not to laugh at Naruto. "You know the gods' symbols of power?" His voice lowered Sakura had wondered off to the restroom so he was free to talk.

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus-the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy ask.

**'Because you all aren't cowering on the floor right now,' **The voice in Naruto's head said. Naruto simply ignored it.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"We don't," Grover said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," I sarcastically.

"What does?" Sakura said walking back up to the group

"Nothing," Percy muttered. "Just something stupid,"

"If you say so," She said nonchalantly. "Got any blue jelly beans left?" She said turning to Grover who merely began rummaging through his bag for some jelly beans.

"Got any blue jelly beans left?" Percy said speaking up.

"Any orange ones," Naruto said.

"Blegh the orange one are nasty," Sakura said. A giant spear saying orange ones are nasty stabbed through Naruto's chest. Percy in the meantime had a smug look on his face at the comment. He'd almost mastered his jumpy nerves until he saw the tiny little elevator car they were going to ride to the top of the Arch, and knew instantly he was in trouble. He hated confined places. They make him nuts. They made Naruto ballistic.

Percy Annabeth and Grover got shoehorned into the car with a big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Naruto said he and Sakura were going to catch the next one for space.

He was going to say more until the old lady made eye contact with Naruto. In that moment he one feeling. Bloodlust. Pure unadulterated bloodlust. This woman needed to die.

**'KILL HER, KILL HER NOW,'** It seemed he wasn't the only one to think that. Unfortunately, the elevator closed. However just before it did she snapped her fingers. All of sudden there was a roar outside. Nobody seemed to hear it except Naruto. Shit!

"Sakura stay here I'll be right back," He said quickly before running towards the exit. When he reached outside what he saw freaked him the hell out.

It looked like a giant furry mole in the front but it had six eyes. Its skin was leathery looking and from the way its spike tail was swinging from behind it, there was more than one tail. And to top it off there were spikes on its back. Great.

Naruto immediately activated his gauntlets and without another word charged at the beast. Only to be smacked by a tail. All of a sudden all the people around began to run away. They were seeing something and they weren't liking it.

When the area cleared the beast put all of its focus on Naruto.

"Bring it,"

(FMA brotherhood OST 3 Knives and Shadows begins to play)

The beast roared and the spikes on its back began firing themselves at Naruto. Naruto ran to his right. The beast continued to shoot an infinite number of spike as he ran.

'Two can play at that game,' Naruto instantly began to shoot his own projectiles at the beast. He had to remember to thank Beck for making it to where he could continuously bring the spikes back. The roars coming from the mole unfortunately sounded more like sounds of anger instead of pain. Fuck how thick was this things skin. Naruto went in for a second rush in an attempt to blind it. Unfortunately, it seemed this thing was good in close quarters as well as long distance.

'_Use your abilities_,' The memory came to him all of a sudden until he had an idea.

'Hey do I have super strength,' Naruto asked the beast in his head dodging to his left as the beast try to claw him.

**'…. Sure I guess, why,' **

'What the hell do you mean you guess,' Naruto asked irritated.

**'Exactly you what I said punk, duck,' **The beast added as an afterthought. Naruto ducked just in time as three tail came swinging by.

'Aren't you like my spirit guide or some shit,' He asked as he blocked a claw.

**'What the fuck is a spirit guide, on your left'** Naruto unloaded all of his spikes into the left arm of the creature that was coming at him. The mole didn't like that. The beast opened its mouth to let out a roar. Naruto without hesitating jumped back.

'Oh screw it,' Naruto made for a third rush putting his idea in motion. As he came closer one of the tails came at him again. This time though he was ready. He braced himself as the tail came into contact. The minute it did he grabbed on with his arms. Using the momentum and hoping he had super strength he swung the beast through the air. YES! It worked.

Unfortunately, the beast was apparently ready for it. As soon as it hit the ground it went underground. It literally dug a hole.

"Oh come on that's unfair," Naruto shouted in dismay. All of a sudden the tail sprung up and a spike flew itself towards Naruto. He dodged and waited and waited. Only for it to happen to again. This went on for a few minutes. Until something broke tension. And not in a good way.

"Naruto what's going on," A voice said. Naruto's blood ran cold. He turned to see Sakura standing in front of the entrance.

"Shit," He couldn't tell but Naruto felt that the creature had turned towards her. It was confirmed when a projectile was thrown at her. Thank goodness he was closer. Without hesitation Naruto jumped in front of Sakura.

The projectile had pierced partially through his shoulder It hurt like a bitch.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running towards him.

"Stay away!" He warned pulling the projectile out. "Its dangerous, run for cover,"

"What's going on,"

"I don't have time to explain just get to higher ground,"

"Are you saying its underground?"

"Yes and I don't know what it is or where it is,"

"So if you can see it you can fight it,"

"…I guess," Naruto said dodging another projectile.

"I'll handle it,"

"Wait what?"

"Just be ready!"

"For what?!"

"Shannarooo!" Sakura yelled out before bringing both of her hands above her head and slamming them into the ground. What happened next would go down as one of the scariest moments in Naruto's life. When they made contact with the ground everything shattered.

Line Break

Percy dodged to the left as the chimera spit acid at him. He had already been bit and he could tell the poison was taking effect.

There was no place else to go, so he stepped to the edge of the hole. Far, far below, the river glittered.

'If I die, would the monsters go away? Would they leave the humans alone?' He wondered.

"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline."

Yeah, right, I thought. I'd read somewhere that jumping into water from a couple of stories up was like jumping onto solid asphalt. From here, I'd splatter on impact.

The Chimera's mouth glowed red, heating up for an-other blast. "You have no faith," Echidna told me. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

She was right: He was dying. he could feel his breath slowing down. Nobody could save him, not even the gods. He backed up and looked down at the water. He remembered the warm glow of his father's smile when he was a baby. He must have seen him. He must have visited him when Percy was in his cradle. He remembered the swirling green trident that had appeared above his head the night of capture the flag, when Poseidon had claimed him as his son. But this wasn't the sea. This was the Mississippi, dead center of the USA. There was no Sea God here.

"Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimera was about to release a column of flame toward his face. But before he could there was an earthquake which shook the entire area. Everyone even Echidna stumbled for a moment. Percy looked down to see at the bottom a chasm broke open. Rocks went flying everywhere.

"Naruto," Percy said allowed.

"Ah yes one of my other children is dealing with him.

"Aren't you like the mother of all monster," Percy said. "Would you really kill one of your children with one of your other ones?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MISTAKE THAT FOX FOR ONE OF MY CHILDREN," She shouted in rage.

"What? You mean he's not one of yours,"

"Do not be mistaken child, I am the mother of all monsters," She said calming down. "But _he_ is not of _our _world,"

"What do you mean,"

"Someone is playing a very dangerous game child and you and that thing are at the center of it," Percy wanted to ask more but the chimera had opened its mouth yet again.

'Crapbaskets,' Percy thought. He looked towards the Mississippi river. "Father, help me," He prayed. He jumped. His clothes on fire, poison cours-ing through my veins, he plummeted toward the river. As he fell one thought passed through him. 'She called Naruto a fox,'

Line Break

'I can never let this girl hit me,' Naruto thought fearfully. 'I will die,' It seemed that her plan worked because the creature was visible again. Without hesitation Naruto ran at it the intent to kill.

This thing was going to die. It landed on its back and Naruto jumped on top of its belly. He opened his hands and just started scratching. Tearing through the skin and fur and he didn't stop. Then he aimed at its chest at where he assumed its heart (if it had one) would be. He fired all of them at one. Then just to be sure he cut its throat.

The beast let out one last shout before dissolving into dust. He sighed and began to get up. He stumbled at first but eventually regained his bearings.

He looked up just in time to see a column of fire appear from the top of the arch. As he got a closer look he saw a figure plummeting from the archway.

He decided to focus on it later. It was probably just some debris or something. He was too tired to care.

He would have just laid there until he felt another presence. One that made his blood run cold.

"So I see you managed to kill one of my children," The elderly voice hissed.

Naruto was instantly on his feet. He turned to see the elderly woman from before. The Chihuahua was now a tall lion with a bloodcaked mane, with the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone collar hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

Her sleeves were rolled up revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, Naruto saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were side-ways slits, like a reptile's.

**'RUN YOU CAN'T BEAT HER IN YOUR CONDITION,' **The beast in Naruto's head yelled frantically. Naruto wanted to listen to him so frantically but two things were stopping him. His right leg and left leg. They refused to move.

"Ah you fear me," the lady said in pleasure. "So as you should, For I am the mother of all monsters. I am Echidna."

"…. What like the ant eater,"?

"I should destroy you where you stand," She snarled. "Unfortunately I can't, someone else has plans for you," She said.

"What?"

"Though I doubt his plans will go the way he wants it too," She said. All of a sudden a mist appeared. "Take head young one when this little farce is over neither side shall have time to rest for what's to come after," As the mist disappeared Echidna and the chimera was gone.

He took a deep breath. His instincts had calmed down. That's when he remembered Sakura. He turned to see her facing down on the ground.

"Sakura!" He shouted running towards her. He turned her around to check on her condition. From what he could see there was no puncture wound or anything. He noticed a small bruise on the side of her head. 'She must have been hit by a rock or something' "Hey Sakura you with me," He said gently shaking her.

"Mmm," She moaned. She opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her. A little to close. "KYA! GET OFF OF ME," She shouted punching Naruto with a little too much force. He went flying a few yards.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled. Sakura turned to see Grover and Annabeth running towards them. A group of civilians running out of after them in a panic.

"So much for not letting her hit me," Naruto groaned out in pain.

"Naruto are you alright?" Grover asked in concern.

"No," Naruto groaned slowly getting up. "What happened, where Percy,"?

"We don't know," Annabeth spoke up. "We ran into some old lady monster and her pet. Before she attacked Percy pushed us and a bunch of civilians back into the elevator".

"You mean he fought Echidna alone!" Naruto shouted.

"Echidna," Grover paled. "Wait how do you know,"

"She gave me some kind of warning about the quest, I'll explain later check on Sakura"

Grover hesitated for a moment but complied. Annabeth however stayed behind. Her eyes were narrowed.

"What,"?

"Nothing," She said before following after Grover.

Line Break

The police and ambulance arrived about an hour later. Sakura assured them that she was fine, just a minor headache. She had asked Naruto to keep quiet about her super strength and he obliged. Grover was freaking out because there still had been no sign of Percy anywhere. Naruto assured him he would be alright. Though he was worried himself if he was being honest. Annabeth had been giving him the stink eye for an entire hour and if he was being honest it was really freaking him out.

All in all, he couldn't complain too much. At least that's what he thought until the news crew's arrived.

"Breaking news, we are here now on the scene where a possible terrorist attack has happened on the Arch…"

"Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch."

"Wow," Grover said. "I always thought it would be you who would become a fugitive,"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"We also have reports of a blonde child somehow causing the destruction on the ground as you can see behind me,"

"Ah there it is,"

"Fuck you,"

"Hey I'm just saying," Grover began but he stopped when he saw something in the distance. "Perrr-cy," He yelled before running off and running in to someone. Most likely Percy."We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

"Speak for yourself," Naruto grumbled. "I knew he was alright,"

Annabeth stood behind Grover, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see percy. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"

"I sort of fell," Percy shrugged.

"Percy! Six hundred and twenty four feet?"

"It was a really long fall,"

"Wait isn't the arch six hundred and thirty feet," Naruto asked Annabeth.

"He wasn't at the very top," She explained simply.

"And you can just tell how long from where he dropped is from here without even being there,"

"Yeah,"

"…That's pretty impressive,"

Behind them, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. Percy recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." Then she saw Percy. "There he is! That's the boy!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth and Grover turned around and took off. Naruto followed behind them disappearing into the crowd.

"So you fought the Chimera and Echidna," Naruto said.

"Yep," Percy said. "Not a fun experience,"

"Yeah… I killed a giant mole,"

"Cool,"

"Focus you two," Annabeth said. Walking through the crowd. That's when they heard something that they really didn't want to hear.

"Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

They ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," I told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!"

"Not yet," Naruto said. "We can't just ditch Sakura,"

"We can't take her with us either," Annabeth countered. "It's dangerous for a mortal,"

"She might not be so mortal though," Naruto explained. He told them about the fight with the mole and what Sakura's help.

"Are you sure it was strength," Annabeth asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense,"

"We can't take her," Percy said suddenly speaking.

"What why not," Naruto asked. "If she's a demigod we can't just leave her,"

"The prophecy said four will go west," Percy explained. "From what I remember in Greek mythology and the way the oracle gave me the quest something tells me if we add on another it won't end well," Naruto had to concede to that point. "Plus do you really want her to get dragged in the middle of this quest. We still have a traitor and a hawk to deal with, and wasn't this her stop anyway" again three more points Naruto had to agree with

"What about the fox," Grover asked.

"I dealt with the fox in the arch," Percy said quickly. "It's dead," He made a quick glance at Naruto but pretended like he hadn't. Annabeth noticed.

"Fine but I have to at least say something to her," Naruto said.

"Okay but make it quick," Percy said.

"Ill be in and out," Naruto said confidently.

Line Break

Sakura was sitting on the back of an ambulance truck. The med had told her she would be okay and that there was no sign of a concussion.

'I wonder where Naruto and the others wondered off to,' She thought.

"Excuse me miss," Sakura turned to see a little bow looking at her. "This is for you," he said holding out a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you," She said before taking it from him. The boy simply smiled and walked away. Sakura looked at the paper and unfolded it. It was a note that read:

_Dear Sakura _

_I'm sorry to just leave you like this but we have to get out of here. With me and Percy's faces all over the news it's not safe for you to be coming with us. You're a nice girl and I don't want to drag you into any of this. Just know that we are not bad people everything we have done is for a very good reason. As for your strength I may have some answers for that. I can't explain now but maybe I can the next time I see you. I hope you find whoever your looking for in St. Louis. And wants we clear our names come by sometime. I live in New York. Every day between three and five I will walk around central park so you can find me. If that doesn't work just look me up by my email so we can keep in contact_. (I'm not putting an email down because the one I made up earlier actually existed.) _I hope to see you in the future. Here's also a list of a few communities that are pretty safe just in case who you're looking for isn't in St. Louis. _

_Sincerely Naruto_

Sakura looked at the paper for a little longer. She stuffed it in her pocket so as to keep it safe. She was sad to be alone again but she understood Naruto's reasons. She was still gonna punch him next time she saw him though. As she looked up to observe the crowd something caught her eyes. A flash of blonde hair. She immediately stood up and ran to it. When she had finally reached the person she stopped.

"Excuse me," She said. The blonde stopped and turned to look at Sakura. "yeah what do you want,"

Sakura paused for a moment. She took in a deep breath and blurted out her request. "My name is Sakura Haruno," She began "And I want to learn under you,"

The woman looked at the girl in front of Sakura with piercing eyes. "And why should I teach you anything,"

"Because I am a mere seed who wishes to become a great tree," Sakura said. "Plus I can do this," She preceded to punch a rock the size of her fist, turning it into dust,"

The woman looked at her for a moment. "If you fail to meet my standards then I will throw you out,"

Sakura smiled at the implications. "Yes ma'am,"

"It's sensei to you,"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei," 

**yeah I just introduced Tsunade. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. To ENDDRAGON369 I hear you I do. But I will not add any fate stay night elements to this story. Maybe in the sea of monsters and so on but not this one. I already have the story planned out on how I want it to go. Plus this is more of an introduction to the series so I don't want to add to many extra elements at the beginning. I feel that makes the story kind of predictable in my opinion and not much to leave to the imagination. I hope this doesn't mean you or anyone who agree s with you will stop reading the story. I hope you and everyone else will continue to read, enjoy and review my story. If not then okay but I am still going to write this story the way I want it. Enough rambling chapter thirteen is up next. See you next time.**


	13. Come at me Bro!

**War, huh, yeah****What is it good for**** Absolutely nothing. SUP. Summer time is just around the corner. This means I get more free time to write and work. More work means more money. This summer is going to be awesome. So here's chapter thirteen. If you don't like it the 'HN'**

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, the Amtrak train rolled into Denver. They hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. They also hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and Percy was sure that was obvious. Especially since Naruto had opted to stay three yards away from them. Stupid super nose.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asked.

"I'm not talking about phones."

They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though Percy wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere they turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Finally, they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping their eyes open for patrol cars. They were four adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure they were up to no good. Naruto had opted to get on the roof to look out for any sign of trouble. The zoom on his goggles helped with that.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out."

"Naruto?"

"Sorry buddy," Naruto shouted. His super hearing came in good handy. Less shouting meant less eyes on them.

Percy fished out his last bit of change and passed Grover a quarter, which left him two nickels and one drachma from Medusa's place. "Here ya go,"

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?" Naruto asked from the roof.

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy said bewildered.

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless either of you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.

Annabeth held her palm out to Percy. "Drachma, please."

"Naruto," Percy said.

"Heads Up!" Naruto shouted. A second later a gold coin came flying from the roof. Percy easily caught in and handed it to Annabeth.

She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."

She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then Percy was looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. They seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to them at the railing was a sandyhaired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called.

He turned, eyes wide. Percy could swear he was standing three feet in front of him through a screen of mist, except he could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right? What about Naruto?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "Naruto's on lookout but he can hear us,"

"Hi Luke," Naruto shouted. "Annabeth wants you to make her a woman,"

Annabeth turned redder then a tomato.

"What did he say," Luke asked.

"He said hi," Grover said quickly. Percy was looking in a different direction doing his best not to laugh and failing. "What kind of issues?" Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it." Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered. Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, then he handed Percy the spray gun and followed Annabeth.

He readjusted the hose so he could keep the rainbow going and still see Luke.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to me over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhounds. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

Percy shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on his dad's side for anything. In the next stall, he heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other.

"Get away from me you little bitch," He heard a man's voice shout.

"Hey don't call her that or I kick your ass," Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Who the fuck said that,"

"Up here you prick,"

"Why the hell are you on the roof,"

"So I can get away from your stench,"

"What did you say shorty,"

"What'd you call me," Naruto shouted. There was a thud and Naruto's voices sounded closer.  
"Shorty?!"

WHAM

"Can a shorty do this?!"

CRASH

"What else are you gonna call me, a half-pint, beansprout midget?!"

BAM

"I'm still growing you bastard!"

POW

"Now turn down that damn music or get the fuck out of here,"

A few seconds later the music's volume decreased drastically.

"What happened," Luke asked.

"Naruto happened," Percy answered.

"Oh,"

"Yep,"

"So what's your status?" Luke asked Percy getting back on subject. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

Percy told him pretty much everything, including his dreams though he left out the whole Naruto being a fox. Percy was happy to see him. He felt like he was back at camp even for a few minutes, that he didn't realize how long he had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, and Percy realized he only had one more minute before the water shut off.

"Hey also if you can send some scouts to St. Louis," Percy mentioned. "There's a girl there named Sakura. She might be a demigod,"

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah, and when you send the scouts there are two things you should know," Percy said. "one she has natural pink hair, yes I said natural. Two when you find her tell her your friends with Naruto."

"Alright I'll let Chiron know," Luke said.

"Thanks,"

"I wish I could be there," Luke told him. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."

"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled.

"Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

They were both silent, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said. "Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

Percy had a feeling Annabeth would not like that description. In the stall next to them, the music stopped completely. The man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said.

"Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh ... uh, yeah!" Percy tried not to sound like a guilty liar. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"

The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-"

But the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. Percy was alone in a wet, empty car wash stall.

Annabeth, Grover, and Naruto came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw Percy's face. Annabeth's smile faded.

"What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy lied, his stomach feeling as empty as a Big Three cabin. "Come on, let's find some dinner."

As they began the walk they eventually found a few places. They agreed on a burger joint. At least they did until Naruto began to sniff the air.

"You smell that," Naruto asked.

"What?"

"The greatest smell on earth," Naruto said a smile spreading across his face. "Ramen,"

Line Break

After a small debate. Naruto decided to go get ramen while the others got burgers. Annabeth had disagreed but Percy and Grover had convinced her otherwise. Otherwise meaning they covered her mouth and dragged her off.

Percy and Grover had gotten ramen with Naruto before. It always ended in a dine and dash due to… low funds.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting on a stool at the bar. At the moment he was the only one in the establishment.

"What'll is be kid," The chef asked.

"One miso ramen please,"

"Coming right up,"

"Thanks,"

Naruto began to look around the restaurant. "So why is it so empty,"

"Just a slow day," A female waiter said. Though there was a look in her eyes that made Naruto think there was more to it.

All of a sudden there was a ding from the door. Someone else had entered the restaurant.

"Welcome, where would you like a seat," A waitress asked.

"At the bar," A male voice answered.

"Right this way," Pretty soon Naruto found him self sitting next to a boy about his age.

He had on a black denim jacket and a navy blue high color t-shirt. He couldn't tell what he was wearing under but he felt it would be weird if he decided to look.

"What can I get you,"

"Do you serve yakisoba,"

"Yep,"

"I'll take that with beef and a side of tomatoes please,"

"Comin right up,"

Soon there was silence again. Unless you count Naruto slurping down the last of the ramen. Finally, he was done. He was going to ask for more but he knew he didn't have the money. But it was so good and it had been so long since had tasted any. That's when he saw the wall. It was pictures of different people with ridiculously large bowls in front of them. There was a picture of one really large guy and under it, it said Champion and record holder. The chef and a waitress were in all the pictures but they seemed really unhappy or scared in the champion picture.

"Hey what's that all about," he asked the chef. The chef followed his line of sight.

"Oh that's are mega bowl challenge," He explained. "Whoever beats the record gets a free t-shirt, goes up on the wall,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah best part is its free," Time seemed to stop for Naruto.

"Free," he whispered out.

"Yeah but only if you finish it," The chef explained. They have to pay for whatever it left over by pound,"

"I'll do it,"

"What?"

"I'll take the challenge,"

Line Break

"What can I possibly do that a god can't," Percy asked Ares.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Percy wanted to punch this guy and not stop, but he knew he was waiting for that. Ares's power was causing him to anger quickly. He'd love it if he attacked.

Percy didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So he would just piss him off another way.

"We're not interested, Schwarzenegger" Percy said. "We've already got a quest." Percy heard a slight gasp escape from Annabeth and Grover.

Ares's fiery eyes made him see things that caused PTSD. Blood, smoke, corpses and other atrocious things on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, but Percy had seen his threatening look before on Clarisse. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me. Oh and before I forget I want you three to do it. Leave the beast out of it." After that percy must have fainted, or fallen into a trance, because when he opened his eyes again, Ares was gone. Percy might've thought the conversation had been a dream, but Annabeth and Grover's expressions told him otherwise.

"Why do you think he didn't want Naruto to participate," Grover asked. He merely got a shrug from the others.

"C'mon let's get this over with," Percy said getting up and heading out of the restaurant.

Line Break

"Are you sure you want to do this," The waitress asked as the bowl was placed in front of Naruto. He merely nodded his head vigorously.

"What's the record?" Naruto asked. The flinched at the question for some reason.

"Technically, its seven minutes," She answered. "Though it's a cheat," She muttered the last part to herself.

"I'll finish it in five," Naruto claimed.

"Bull," A voice spoke up. Naruto looked up to see the boy he was sitting next to earlier was blandly looking at him. "That's impossible,"

"For you maybe," Naruto retorted. "But since I'm me it's not,"

"You're an idiot," the boy responded.

"Well you're a bastard," Naruto retorted, a tic mark on his head. "And clearly lamer then me since you can't do it obviously,"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

A few minutes later a bowl the same size as Naruto's was sitting in front of the other kid. The only difference being this one was filled with yakisoba instead of ramen.

"Ready to lose," the boy said to Naruto.

"In your dreams,"

Sparks were flying between the two boys.

"Are you both ready," The chef spoke up. He had already decided to give the meal to the boys for free. Might as well let them have their feel. Both boys nodded their heads. Ready…. GO!" He clicked the timer and they were off.

Neither boy seemed to be slowing down. It was incredible and disgusting at the same time. The staff merely figured the kids were homeless or something. They were secretly taking bets on who between the two would win.

About three minutes in the bell rang indicating someone had entered. One of the waitresses looked up and her face went pale.

"Welcome," the one at the door said nervously. "How may I help you today,"

"We just came to collect," A man spoke up. There were three of them in total. They were all big and burly and they all had cruel smirks on their faces.

"O-of course, right this way," She said taking them to the bar. The chef glared at them the whole way. He merely reached into the register and handed them a large sum of cash.

"Thank you for your contribution," The leader said. "Now we can continue to protect your establishment,"

"Hey check this out," one of the other two said. They had stayed behind to watch Naruto and the other kid eat the bowls.

"How long has it been since they started," The leader asked the chef.

"Eight minutes," The chef lied. The current 'champion' was their boss. He had made it clear on what would happen if anybody ever broke his record. The chef didn't want anything to happen to the boys so he lied. Unfortunately, the leader saw through it.

"Are you sure about that," He said. "Because if your lying I'll find out," The chef hesitated for a moment.

"Almost four minutes," He finally answered.

"Ahh, see was that so hard," The leader said an easy smile on his face. "So let's see you added on four minutes," The leader looked up thoughtfully. "sixty times four…. I'll need an additional four hundred and eighty dollars,"

"What!" The chef asked alarmed.

"Well you did lie to us,"

"We don't have that much," The chef said desperately. "

"Wrong answer," The next moment, he slammed the chefs head on the bar. "You know what happens when you don't pay your fees,"

"Please don't," The chef grunted out.

"Sorry, can't hear you," The leader didn't bother turning around. "Boys he hasn't paid in full you know what that means,"

"On it," one of them snickered. They pulled out metal crowbars and were about to begin destroying a couple of tables.

"No you can't!" A waitress yelled reaching for one of the two.

"Get off me bitch!" He yelled throwing her to the ground. "Seems I need to teach you a lesson first," He said raising the crowbar.

"Claire!" Another waitress yelled in panic.

"Stop!" The chef shouted out. Claire closed her eyes and tried to cover her face, waiting for the blow to come. But it never came.

Claire opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. Her attackers face two different shoes in his face. One a black combat boot, the other an all-white air force 1 sneaker. The guy fell down unconscious. She looked up to see the two boys standing up. There were a few slurping sounds. A second later they both brought their bowls down from their faces.

"FINISHED!" They said simultaneously. Their eyes turned white and they were looking up at each other angrily.

"What!" They said simultaneously again.

"I finished first,"

"No I did,"

"Stop saying what I say!"

Line Break

"Annabeth, come with me-" Percy said.

"Are you kidding?" She looked at Percy as if He'd just dropped from the moon. Her cheeks were bright red.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded.

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

They had made it to the water park Ares had told them about. It had been pretty quiet. Too quiet for any of them to feel safe. Annabeth had grabbed a change of clothes for all of them including Naruto. They had found Ares shield on the Thrill Ride of Love and Percy wanted Grover to stay behind since he was the only one who could fly. So he could grab them if something went wrong. Now Annabeth had complained about going up on the ride with Percy.

"Who's going to see you?" Percy snapped but his face was burning too. Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated. "Fine," Percy grumbled. "I'll do it myself." 'So glad Naruto's not here,'

But when he started down the side of the pool, she followed him, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

They reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. Percy tried to imagine Ares and Aphrodite here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked-out amusement-park ride. Why? Then he noticed something he hadn't seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot.

Percy and Annabeth could see themselves no matter which direction they looked. That must be it. While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves. Percy picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable-rose, or mountain laurel. Something good.

Percy smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against his cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of his hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

The moment he touched the shield, he knew they were in trouble. Percy's hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. A cobweb, he thought, but then he looked at a strand of it on his palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.

"Wait," Annabeth said.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

"I'm going to kill that god," Percy said.

Then all hell broke loose.

Line Break

"You brats are in a lot of trouble," the leader grumbled.

"Shut up I clearly finished before you did teme,"

"You wish dobe, I'm the winner, just accept it,"

"How about you accept a fist to the face!"

"You won't even touch me,"

"Hey don't ignore me you brats!" The leader yelled before charging at them. Naruto and the other boy responded instinctively. They both did a spin in opposite directions. As they completed the 360 they raised the large bowl still in their hands. Naruto bowl hit the right side of the leader's head while the other boy hit the left side. He went out like a light.

'Screw this I'm getting the boss,' the third companion thought before running out.

"Hey mister chef who finished first," Naruto asked.

"What," The chef asked still in shock.

"HA see teme. I won!" Naruto shouted in triumph.

"He didn't answer you, dumbass," the boy said. "Dobe,"

"Shut up teme,"

The argument went on and on much to the shock of the other occupants. After awhile there was another ding at the door and ten people walked in.

"That's them boss," the guy from earlier said. "They're the ones who attacked us,"

The guy in front looked at the two kids arguing with each other.

"Are you telling me that two little brats beat you," The boss said in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but their really strong, boss,"

"I'll show you who's crazy strong if you don't get over there and take them out," The boss threatened. The guy hesitated but if found he feared his boss more than the two kids. He turned towards the arguing pair.

A few seconds later he was flying through the front door. He had tried to get back up but his stomach had been used a wall by the other boy. Naruto had thrown him.

"Doesn't count as a scratch since I caught myself," He shouted.

"Well what about this!" Naruto snarled. The boy ducked and his fist made contact with the lackeys face. The boy had backed up a few feet to regain his bearings. He wasn't going to let this idiot win.

The boss his gang headed outside as well. He looked between the two kids. Then at his lackeys. "Well what are you waiting for," The others didn't need any more motivation. They charged at the same time the two kids charged at each other.

"Just admit I finished before you," Naruto shouted. He launched a fist at the other boy. The boy ducked and Naruto's fist hit one of the gang members.

"No, you admit it," The boy said going for a leg sweep. Naruto jumped to avoid. He in avertedly hit the chin of anther lackey that was behind him. The boys leg sweep also hit him causing him to fall.

Naruto went in for a kick to the boys' chest. "I just realized you suck even more. You chose yakisoba over Ramen," The boy dodged to the left kicking the guy behind him in the stomach.

"Soba's better dumbass," The boy proclaimed. Jumping up so as to dropkick Naruto's center since he was still in his kick stance. Unfortunately, he hit the head of another assailant.

Taking advantage sub consciously Naruto grabbed the guys jacket. He changed the course landing of his foot towards the boy so as to step into his next move. "Take that back you duck butt fucktard!" Naruto shouted angrily. He through the guy at the boy.

"Don't be upset because I told the truth!" he said punching the flying guy in the gut.

"Ramen is food of the gods!" Naruto shouted launching himself at the boy. The boy retaliated by grabbing Naruto's hand. And he began to spin him. The remaining guys had positioned themselves all around the boys and had charged.

Every single one of them received a kick to the head from Naruto due to the other boy spinning him. They all went out instantly. Eventually the boy let go and Naruto managed to catch himself. Before hitting the ground.

"HA!" Naruto shouted in triumph.

"Alright that's it," The boss shouted in outrage. "You may have taken out my men but don't think for a second I'm on their level," He said storming towards them. "Now prepare to-Ooomph," He was cut off due to two different fists' in his face.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Naruto and the boy shouted. They then turned their attention back to each other. "STOP MOCKING ME!" They both said cocking their fists back.

Line Break.

"I HATE THAT GOD!" Percy shouted over the running rapids.

"AREN'T YOU THE SON OF POSEIDON," Annabeth question.

"THE FUCKS DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING,"

"CAN'T YOU CONTROL WATER OR SOMETHING,"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW,"

It turned out Hephaestus had set up a trap to catch Ares and Aphrodite doing the deed. And due to the cameras everywhere, it was going to be broadcasted on Olympus. Percy could only imagine the surprise the gods were going to when all they would see him and Annabeth instead.

Percy had a feeling Athena wasn't going to like the way him and her daughter were embracing each other right now. Even if it was a life or death situation.

Annabeth and Percy held each other tight, both of them screaming as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff.

Percy decided he was never getting on any kind of romantic ride again.

Eventually they were out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through their hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit. If the ride had been in working order, they would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before them were now piled against the barricade-one submerged, the other cracked in half.

Shit,

How were they going to get out of this? Then Percy had an idea. A stupid idea. A dangerous idea.

It was so going to work.

"Unfasten your seat belt," I yelled to Annabeth.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes,"

"You realize we can die,"

"You do realize we're about to be smashed to death." Percy strapped Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." His idea was simple and insane. As the boat struck, they would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. Percy had heard of people surviving car crashes that way, getting thrown thirty or forty feet away from an accident. With any luck, they would land in the pool.

Annabeth seemed to understand. She gripped his hand as the gates got closer.

"On my mark," Percy said.

"No! On my mark!"

"What?"

"Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle-"

"Fine.'" Percy shouted. "On your mark!"

She hesitated ... hesitated ... then yelled, "Now!"

They jumped

Line Break

"I can't thank you boys enough," The chef said bowing his head. Naruto and the boy were sitting next to each other back in the restaurant. They were both bloodied and bruised from beating the crap out of each other.

Clair had been the one to break them up. They both seemed to have taken a liking to her so they listened to her. After a few minutes the chef had said that their bowls were free, and that they were welcomed anytime.

"It's whatever," Naruto sighed nonchalantly. "Anything we can do to help,"

"Hn," was all the other boy said.

"Lets take a picture," Clair suggested.

The picture was a memorable one. The chef was standing in the back with a smile on his face. All the waitresses were surrounding Naruto and the other boy. Claire was in between them. Naruto had a large grin on his face while the other boy had a simple smirk. Though unlike his other ones, it wasn't cocky,"

"How about another round on the house," Claire suggested. Before Naruto could answer yes however there were sirens that could be heard in the distance.

"Is that a cop siren?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Claire answered. "I called the cops after you guys came back in. Those guys have been terrorizing the neighborhood and the leader left his book on his person." When she looked down however she noticed the two boys were gone.

"Thanks for the T-shirt and I promise to visit this place when I get the chance," Naruto said hurriedly.

"Wait what are your names," Claire asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Gah! when did you get next to me!"

"I got over here before you did idiot,"

"You wish," Naruto retorted, still running. "Why are you following me any way,"

"I'm not," The boy now identified as Sasuke said.

"Whatever, I need to get to California later fucktard,"

"Hey wait do you have a way to get there," Sasuke asked. "I'm trying to get to Las Vegas,"

"Vegas, why?"

"None of your business," Sasuke said. "Why are you heading to California,"

"None of your business," Naruto said. "Come on maybe me and my friends can help you,"

"Whatever," The sirens were getting louder but they both knew they would quiet down soon. They were running from their destination afterall.

**Sasuke is here. How do ya feel give it to me straight. I can take it. Dramatic pause. So here we are with a new chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one personally. I honestly don't have much to say this time around. Just be ready for the next chapter.**


	14. Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

Naruto found his friends in the diner parking lot talking to some guy on a motorcycle. Naruto was getting a very powerful vibe. He turned to his current companion.

"Hey stay here for a sec," Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a quizzical somewhat defiant look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz I said so,"

"You do realize you can't make me,"

"Wanna bet,"

The two were glaring daggers at each other.

"Look just keep an eye out for the cops. I need to go make sure its cool with my friends if you can get a ride with us," Naruto explained, not lessening his glare. Sasuke glared right back. Finally he gave in.

"Tch, whatever just make it quick," Sasuke growled before walking towards the wall. Mentally Naruto counted that as a win for him against the emo prick. He then turned to walk up to his friends.

"You're a dick," was the first thing he heard Percy said to the, guy. Annabeth and Grover looked panicked.

"Hey Percy," Naruto shouted in greeting. All four turned to look towards him. Naruto got a good look at his three friends. "Man you guys look like shit,"

"Hey Naruto," Percy said. "You look like you just got mugged,"

"Meh got in a fight," Naruto explained. "What about you,"

"Nearly killed by an out of control ride,"

"Cool," Naruto stated. "Who's the terminator wannabe," Naruto said pointing to Ares. He heard a whimper come from Grover and a groan from Annabeth. "What?"

The biker chuckled a bit. "See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." They turned to the direction he was pointing towards.

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which they could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTER-NATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Percy said, "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy.

Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuffed-Oreos

"My gift to you, you ungrateful punk," Ares said in a mock bow.

Naruto looked at him angrily. He then pointed his thumb at him and looked to his friends. "Who the fuck is this asswipe,"

Percy however ignored him "I don't want your lousy-" He began

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

"Wait this fuc-mmm," Naruto began but Annabeth covered his mouth with her hands.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy spoke up to Ares. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

The ground seemed to spin beneath Percy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else." "Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy balled up his fists. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. Naruto felt a hot wind in my hair. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

Naruto shook violently to get Annabeth off of him. "Fuck that guy!" Naruto growled.

"That was not smart, Percy." Annabeth stated

"I don't care." He nearly snarled out.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"I don't give a fuck if he's the god of always winning," Naruto shouted. "Ill still have him wearing his ass for a hat when I'm done with him,"

"Is that even physically possible," A voice said walking up behind them. They turned to see Sasuke.

"You wanna be the first I do it to," Naruto said.

"Like you'll even touch me,"

"Will see about that!"

"Wait!" Percy spoke up.

"What!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted looking at him.

"Who is this," Percy asked pointing towards Sasuke.

"Oh right," Naruto stated realizing he hadn't introduced Sasuke to his friends. "Percy, Grover, Fiona, this is Sasuke," He said. "Sasuke, this is Percy Grover, and Aurora,"

"You used two different names for her," Sasuke said blandly.

"My name is Annabeth," Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah so anyway he's coming with us," Naruto said.

"What?" Grover said

"No," Annabeth stated.

"OK," Percy said. Annabeth and Grover looked at him in shock. "We can't really stop him," He shrugged.

"Don't worry he's only heading to Vegas," Naruto said reassuring them.

"Why Vegas," Grover asked. Naruto simply shrugged.

"What is it with you and strays," Annabeth mumbled to herself.

"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

Percy didn't like it, but they didn't exactly have any other options. Besides, he'd seen enough of Denver.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Naruto said speaking up.

They ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter.

The trailer was dark inside until Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. The blade cast a faint bronze light over a very sad scene.

Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals they had ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird antelope thing Percy didn't know the name for.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat.

The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL! Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer.

He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo trans-port?" He probably would've gone right back outside to beat up the truckers with his reed pipes, and they all would've helped him, but just then the trucks engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and they were forced to sit down or fall down.

They huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Sasuke decided to take the spot on opposite side in front of the lion. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly. Annabeth was in favor of breaking the cages and freeing them on the spot, but Percy pointed out it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving. Naruto suggested maybe letting the lion free so he could eat the two drivers for food. They all said no but the lion gave out a small growl so as to agree with him.

Percy found a water jug and refilled their bowls, then used Anaklusmos to drag the mismatched food out of their cages. He handed the meat to Sasuke who gave to the lion, and he gave the turnips to the zebra and the antelope.

Grover calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. She wanted to cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, too, but they decided that would be too risky with the truck bumping around. Naruto said he'd handle it. He wasn't a stranger to gum in hair do to his childhood. Percy asked Grover to promise the animals they'd help them more in the morning, then they settled in for night.

Naruto was talking to Sasuke while Grover was curled up on a turnip sack; Annabeth opened the bag of Double Stuffed Oreos and nibbled on one half-heartedly; Percy tried to cheer himself up by concentrating on the fact that they were halfway to Los Angeles. Halfway to their destination. It was only June fourteenth. The solstice wasn't until the twenty first.

They could make it in plenty of time. On the other hand, he had no idea what to expect next. The gods kept toying with him. At least Hephaestus had the decency to be honest about it-he'd put up cameras and advertised him as entertainment. But even when the cameras weren't rolling, Percy had a feeling his quest was being watched. He was a source of amusement for the gods.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy." Neither saw it but Naruto's ears had perked up.

"That's okay." Percy said nonchalantly

"It's just..." She shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story," Percy guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" He responded. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying."

"I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?" Grover spoke up. Apparently he wasn't asleep. "Please continue on about how awesome I was,"

Annabeth and Percy laughed. She pulled apart an Oreo, handed him half.

"In the Iris message ... did Luke really say nothing?" Percy munched on his cookie and thought about how to answer. The conversation via rainbow had bothered him all evening.

"Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree." In the dim bronze light of the sword blade, it was hard to read their expressions. Grover let out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was; you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus."

He nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ..." Percy looked at Annabeth.

"That was you and Luke, wasn't it?" Naruto spoke up. They all turned to look at him. Sasuke had put on a pair of headphones. He was listening to some music at the loudest volume after Naruto had become annoying in his opinion so Naruto simply left to go talk to his friends.

Annabeth put down her Oreo, uneaten. "Like Percy said, Naruto, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," Grover said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..."

"Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so." "Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said.

"That's bull shit and they know it." Naruto growled out.

"Naruto's right," Annabeth said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

"Yeah they can all shove it for all I care," Naruto said.

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy."

You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy and Naruto are really glad you're here right now."

She kicked Percy in the shin. "Yeah," Percy said, which he would've done even without the kick.

"It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

"If you guys say so," Grover said sadly.

It got quiet for a while after that. They simply sat there. Letting time passed by. It seemed every one of them was feeling some kind of wait on their shoulders.

Naruto decided to focus on whatever the drivers were doing. He heard them going through the radio looking for something to listen to. There was one song they turned to that he knew would help his friends cheer up but the changed it. Naruto thought about it for a moment then he turned to Sasuke.

"Hey," He called to him nudging his companion.

"What," Sasuke snarled.

"Do you have a certain song," He asked.

"….what song,"

(A few minutes later,)

The ride was silent. Then the music started.

_They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you _

Naruto began to sing along with the words. Slightly shoving Percy. Percy smirked.

_Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son So they can watch all the things you do _

Percy began singing the second part. He kicked Grover with his feat.

_Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

Grover began singing as well. He banged his head against the wall to the drums. 

_They're gonna rip up your heads, Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine _

Annabeth started singing the next part. She was shaking her head at the second line.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

All four of them began singing along with the words.

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

The image closes up to Percy and Naruto as they playfully shove each other.

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

It changes to Annabeth's face who says the first part. Grovers face moves in to the image as he sings the next part.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

It shows all for who point in different directions then back at themselves.

_The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid _

Naruto suddenly stands up. He begins making strange poses causing everyone to chuckle.

_But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt Will make them pay for the things that they did _

Grover pretends to be hurt and look sad. Percy lifts his shirt and points to the minotaur horn. Annabeth brings her fist to her palm and pretends to crack them.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed _

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

_Ohhh yeah! _

Sasuke his eyes still closed lefts his head slightly as he mouths the words to this part, thinking no one is looking at him.

Naruto and Percy go back to back and play on air guitars. Grover simply cheers while Annabeth laughs at how funny they look to her. The animals all bob and roar, their head in strange ways and roar or neighs so as to show their into the song as well.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

It changes to Sasuke who continues to sing the song.

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed _

His right foot begins to tap. He pats his right hand on his right leg.

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

He pulls his jacket in a small but violent way. Then makes his fist. He opens his eyes to see Naruto and the others staring at him some in confusion, others in amusement (Naruto)_._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

They all kind of sit their saying nothing. Sasuke simply shrugs. As he quickly gets up.

_All together now! _

Naruto raises his arms in a wide 'Y' and throws his head back, bobbing his body to the words. At the now he slings his arms in a X form and lifts his right leg.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

Everyone else jumps slightly with their fists in the air.

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed _

Annabeth waves her hand in a dismissive manner. Percy slightly hits his chest.

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

Sasuke pulled on his jacket once again while giving Naruto the bird. Naruto merely got into a fighting stance, a feral smile on his face,

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Grover pointed his arms in two different directions Then back to himself.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

The camera just shifts through the kids and occasionally the animals as they all sit back down. Their dancing and singing along with the song.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

They all point in the makeshift circle they had made then back to themselves.

_Guitar instrument ending _

Naruto makes the guitar sound with his voice causing all of them to laugh and Sasuke to smirk.

Line Break

Percy was leaning on the wall. Everyone except him and Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Somehow he ended up between Sasuke and Annabeth, how, he didn't know.

"So where ya headed?" Percy had asked Sasuke in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Las Vegas," Sasuke said simply. Percy waited to see if he was going to elaborate. He didn't.

"Any particular reason,"

"None I can tell you,"

"Wow that's an interesting story," Percy said sarcastically.

"I can see why you and the dobe are friends,"

"I see why he calls you a teme," They sat there staring at each other for a minute. Then they both began to chuckle. Well I'm going to turn in, you probably should to," He suggested.

"Hn," Was the only response he got.

"See I don't understand that like Naruto," Percy said as Sasuke walked away. Percy noticed that to get to the other side to sleep, he had to go over Naruto.

There was a small bump from the truck and Sasuke stumbled. He was going to land on Naruto's tail which. Percy could only watch as it happened and be ready for an angry Naruto to wake up. Or at least that's what was supposed to happened.

At the last second Sasuke made a slight spin so to catch himself. From one look it would look like he was trying to simply catch himself. Percy knew better. He saw Sasuke look down at the ground below him. He had purposely avoided the tail. Sasuke could see it.

Sasuke knew Naruto had a tail.

Line Break

Naruto looked at the beast across from him. An annoyed look on his face.

"Can't you give me one night of sleep you bastard," He grumbled.

"And lose out on torturing you," It snorted. "Not a chance,"

"Get bent,"

The beast whapped him with a tail.

"HEY!"

"Be wary of your new companion,"

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered by the sudden change in subjects.

"Be wary," The beast said before fading.

Line Break

"Now look," Sasuke began. "The fact of the matter is the ability to fly north, and only north, is just gonna lead to more problems than it solves,"

"Thank you!" Percy exclaimed flinging his arms in the air.

"Yeah but if you stop for even a moment with the speed then your screwed," Annabeth countered. "And on top of that what the point in teleporting a foot, you might as well walk to your location,"

"Hey all of those are irrelevant to the animal one," Naruto spoke up. "You're Tarzan and Mowgli at the same time,"

"But they could still eat you," Sasuke said.

"But… Tarzan and Mowgli,"

"….Hn,"

"AA HA," Naruto shouted in triumph.

"What?" Grover asked.

"He agrees,"

"Wait you understand him?"

"Yeah can't you," Naruto asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then they felt the truck stop.

"Hide," Grover hissed. They didn't need to be told twice. Annabeth found a corner and waited for Sasuke to turn away then put on her cap turning her invisible. Sasuke found a space by the lion. Grover got next to where Percy assumed Annabeth was. Naruto next to the deer and Percy next to the zebra.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation. Sasuke grunted to since some of it had gotten on him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.

Next to Percy, under the turnip sacks, Grover tensed. For a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy.

There was no sound, but as clear as day, Percy heard it say: Free me, lord. Please.

Percy was too stunned to react.

There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside with them yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside-it must've been Eddie's-shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A second later, Annabeth appeared next to me. She must've done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer. She said, "This transport business can't be legal."

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"

That's right, the zebra's voice said in my mind.

"We've got to free them!" Grover said. Grover and Annabeth both looked at Percy, waiting for his lead. Naruto was busy trying to keep Sasuke from going out to murder the two drivers.

Percy had heard the zebra talk, but not the lion. Why? Maybe it was another learning disability ... where he could only under-stand zebras? Then Percy thought: horses. What had Annabeth said about Poseidon creating horses? Was a zebra close enough to a horse? Was that why he could understand it?

The zebra said, "Open my cage, lord. Please. I'll be fine after that."

Outside, Eddie and Maurice were still yelling at each other, but they all knew they'd be coming inside to torment the animals again any minute. Percy grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.

The zebra burst out. It turned to Percy and bowed. Thank you, lord.

Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. They rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. they'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.

"The other animals first," Grover said.

Percy cut the locks with his sword. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra.

"Good luck," Percy told the animals. The antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and the antelope went off into the streets. The lion stayed and looked at Sasuke, who proceeded to hop on its back.

"This is my stop," Sasuke said. "I'm taking the lion," The lion roared in agreement. None of them decided to challenge him on it.

"Yo Sasuke if you're ever in New York look me up," Naruto said. "Either central park, a back alley, or prison,"

Sasuke stared at him for a good moment. "Hn," was all he said before he made a slight jolt with his feet and the lion took off with him on his back.

"Alright see you later," Naruto waved.

"What'd he say?" Percy asked.

"He said alright, and don't worry if a cop asks me I didn't see you," Naruto said.

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all-"

"Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Naruto asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"Did you place one on the lion?"

"Yeah but I also asked him to look out for Sasuke so that he'd get to his destination," Grover explained. "But it was strange,"

"What?"

"Well at first I was mad at Sasuke's proclamation about keeping the lion," Grover began. "But it seemed like the lion was okay with it,"

"What your saying it _wanted _to go with him," Annabeth asked skeptical.

"Yeah,"

They all looked in the direction Sasuke had headed out in.

"Does anyone else have the urge to look at lion king now," Naruto asked. They all blinked for a second. Then they mumbled out their agreement.

Line Break

They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and they must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay them much attention.

They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. They passed pyramids, a pirate ship, A universal ramen stand, ("Let me go! I have to enter the holy land!" Naruto shouted as they dragged him away.) and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Percy homesick.

No one was sure what they were looking for (except Naruto who kept trying to sneak away). Maybe just a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, make a new plan for getting west.

They must have taken a wrong turn, because they found themselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-lotus blossom, maybe. Percy had never smelled one, so he wasn't sure. Naruto was giving the place a sour look. He really didn't like the smell. It smelled like flower lotus blossoms, old, and something… else. He just couldn't place it.

The doorman was smiling at them.

"Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" They had all learned to be suspicious of nice and welcoming strangers, the last week or so. Percy figured anybody could be a monster or a god. One could never tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and Percy could see. Besides, he was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that he nodded and said they'd love to come in. Inside, they took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least he looked like a bell-hop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered, "Um, but..."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or what-ever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed them each a green plastic credit card.

Percy knew there must have been some kind of mistake. He must have somehow thought they were some millionaire's kids. Which was weird considering their clothes were in tatters. They took the card and Annabeth asked, "How much is on here?"

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

They took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. Percy didn't see how that could be legal, but it was still pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though Naruto doubted they'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

"I'm gonna go shoot something," Naruto shouted.

Percy headed towards the closet. He found clothes inside which fit him. In fact, there were clothes for all of them and it seemed they could all fit them. He frowned, thinking that this was a little strange.

Percy threw Ares's backpack in the trash can. They wouldn't need that anymore. When they left, he could just charge a new one at the hotel store.

They all took a shower, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. They changed clothes, ate a few snacks, drank some sodas, and came out feeling better than they had in a long time.

In the back of Naruto's mind, some small problem kept nagging him. Probably the tenant in his head. Though he couldn't figure out why his voice was barely a whisper. I'd had a dream or something ... I needed to talk to my friends.

Percy was the last one to come out.

"All those stations," Percy spoke up looking at Annabeth, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting." Annabeth shrugged without looking from the TV.

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

"I think I caused a crash on the street," Naruto said.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Grover, Percy, and Naruto looked at each other with large grins on their faces. The three of them held up their green plastic Lotus Cash cards. "Play time," Percy said.

Line Break

Percy couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He had come from a relatively poor family. Their idea of a splurge was eating out at Burger King and renting a video. A five-star Vegas hotel? Forget it.

Naruto was in heaven. He had been in 5 star hotels before but usually just to sneak in to get some leftovers. The fact they he was invited was awesome.

Percy had bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. Naruto was going to every fighting game in sight and taking all the high scores. He was also going to poker tables and getting cash.

Percy had seen Grover a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing-where the deer would go out and shoot the rednecks. He saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board. Percy didn't think much of it, but Annabeth loved it.

He was not sure when he first realized something was wrong. Probably, it was when he noticed the guy standing next to him at VR sharpshooters. He was about thirteen, he guessed, but his clothes were weird. Percy thought he was some Elvis impersonator's son. He wore bellbottom jeans and a red T-shirt with black piping, and his hair was permed and gelled like a New Jersey girl's on homecoming night. They played a game of sharpshooters together and he said, "Groovy, man. Been here two weeks, and the games keep getting better and better."

Groovy?

Later, while they were talking, Percy said something was "sick," and he looked at me kind of startled, as if he'd never heard the word used that way before. He said his name was Darrin, but as soon as Percy started asking him questions he got bored with him and started to go back to the computer screen.

"Hey, Darrin?" Percy asked getting a bad feeling.

"What?"

"What year is it?" He frowned at Percy.

"In the game?"

"No. In real life." He had to think about it. "1977."

"No," Percy said, getting a little scared. "Really."

"Hey, man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening." After that he totally ignored him. Percy started talking to people, and he found it wasn't easy. They were glued to the TV screen, or the video game, or their food, or whatever. he found a guy who told him it was 1985. Another guy told him it was 1993. They all claimed they hadn't been in here very long, a few days, a few weeks at most. They didn't really know and they didn't care.

Then it occurred to him: how long had they been there? It seemed like only a couple of hours, but was it? He tried to remember why they were here. They were going to Los Angeles. They were supposed to find the entrance to the Underworld. His mother ... for a scary second, Percy had trouble remembering her name.

Sally. Sally Jackson. He had to find her. He had to stop Hades from causing World War III. He found Annabeth still building her city.

"Come on," Percy told her. "We've got to get out of here." No response. Percy shook her. "Annabeth?"

She looked up, annoyed. "What?

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"

"This place is a trap." She didn't respond until he shook her again.

"What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?" Percy grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game. "Hey!" She screamed and hit him, but nobody else even bothered looking at them. They were too busy.

Percy made her look directly in his eyes.

"Spiders. Large, hairy spiders." That jarred her. Her vision cleared.

"Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we-"

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover and Naruto." They went searching, and found Grover still playing Virtual Deer Hunter. "Grover!" they both shouted.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic gun on Percy and started clicking, as if he were just another image from the screen. Percy looked at Annabeth, and together they took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted,

"No! I just got to a new level! No!"

Naruto was at another fighting game. As they approached him the game went off.

"WINNER!" the speaker shouted.

"Ha! In your face!" Naruto shouted in happiness. "I am the champion,"

"Naruto!" Percy shouted. "We need to go,"

"But I can't leave my pedestal," Naruto whined.

"Sasuke's called you a loser," Percy stated.

"What where is he!" Naruto shouted a tic mark on his head.

"Outside," Percy was going to say more but Naruto was already running towards the exit. They were right on his heels.

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to them. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy told him.

"Such a shame," he said, and Percy got the feeling that he really meant it, that they'd be breaking his heart if they went. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members." He held out the cards, and Percy wanted one.

He knew that if he took one, he'd never leave. He'd stay here, happy forever, playing games forever, and soon he'd forget his mom, and his quest, and maybe even his own name. He'd be playing virtual rifleman with groovy Disco Darrin forever.

Grover reached for the card, but Annabeth yanked back his arm and said, "No, thanks." They walked toward the door, and as they did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting.

Percy thought about their room upstairs. They could just stay the night, sleep in a real bed for once... Then they burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

"Where is that teme," Naruto said angrily. He had been out there for a while looking Sasuke.

"Naruto we need to get out of here," Percy said. Naruto shook his head. He had finally come to his senses.

Ares's backpack was slung over Percy's shoulder, which was odd, because he was sure he had thrown it in the trash can in room 4001, but at the moment he had other problems to worry about.

He ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when they went in. Then he noticed the date: June twentieth. They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days. They had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete our quest.

Shit.

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll give more explanation as to my absence during the next chapter which will be here soon. Read, Rant, Review, and enjoy the chapter. Later.**


	15. 2 juveniles stretching on the bed

It was Annabeth's idea.

She loaded them all into the back of a Vegas taxi as if they finally had money, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized us up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth handed him her green Lotus Cash card.

He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth invited.

He did.

His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally, an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"

Naruto looked down at the Lotus Cash card in his hand. "I am so keeping this,"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter. It was obvious she liked the "Your Highness" thing. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

On the road, they had plenty of time to talk. Percy told Annabeth, Naruto, and Grover about his latest dream, but the details got sketchier the more he tried to remember them. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short circuited his memory. Percy couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, though he was sure it was somebody he knew. The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe ..." Percy said, though neither sounded quite right.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

I shook my head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh ... nothing. I was just-No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-"

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know," she said. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

Percy wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she looked pale.

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy mentioned, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

Naruto whistled. "You have evil thoughts for a goat."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Grover shook his head, clearly mystified. Annabeth was looking at Percy as if she knew his next question, and was silently willing him not to ask it.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" Percy asked her. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades."

"But what if it isn't," Naruto said speaking up. The others turned to look at him. "I just remembered, on the bus the bats outta hell kept saying something. They kept saying give it back," Naruto said. "And if Hades sent them, then why would they say give it back if they didn't already have it,"

Wasteland rolled by. We passed a sign that said CALI-FORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

Percy got the feeling they were missing one simple, critical piece of information. It was like when he stared at a common word he should know, but he couldn't make sense of it because one or two letters were floating around. The more he thought about the quest, the more he was sure that confronting Hades wasn't the real answer. There was something else going on, something even more dangerous.

The problem was: they were hurtling toward the Underworld at ninety-five miles an hour, betting that Hades had the master bolt. If they got there and found out they were wrong, they wouldn't have time to correct themselves. The solstice deadline would pass and war would begin.

Naruto was having similar thoughts but he was more worried about the middle part of the prophecy. By all characteristics he was the fox.

'**You worry too much,' **The fox spoke up in his head.

'_And why shouldn't I be_,' Naruto retorted, '_it said beware of the fox and its ominous tricks, _ominous_, I don't want to endanger them,_'

'**When have you ever let that stop you,**'

'_How would you know,' _

**'****I've been with you since your birth numbskull,'**

_'__Who you calling numbskull fuzzball!'_

**'****You ya little runt,'**

_'__Don't make me come in there and kick your ass,'_

**'****HA! You wish,'**

The banter went on between the two the entire ride.

At sunset, the taxi dropped them at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect waves.

They four of them made their way towards the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

"Feel like going swimming?" Naruto asked. Annabeth looked at him and shrugged.

"We don't have bathing suits,"

"Then go nude," That's how Naruto found himself face first in the sand.

"Idiot," Annabeth muttered a tic mark bulging on her head.

Through all of this they didn't notice Percy heading into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

Percy just kept walking, up to his waist, then his chest.

She called after him, "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic-"

That's when his head went under.

"Mrrn hphe igjdired yuu," Naruto muffled out from under the sand.

"What," Grover asked.

"I shdhd hfe igshdsbyd ymm,"

"Dude we can't understand you," There was a loud groan and Naruto finally got his head out of the sand.

"I said he ignored the shit out of you,"

"Shut up," Annabeth said indignantly.

"What do we do now," Grover said. Neither of his companions spoke up.

"…. Is swimming nude still an option?" Annabeth simply stepped on his head and pushed it back in the dirt.

Percy walked down into the shoals. He shouldn't have been able to see through the murk, but somehow he could tell where everything was. He could sense the rolling texture of the bottom. Percy could make out sand-dollar colonies dotting the sandbars. He could even see the currents, warm and cold streams swirling together.

Percy suddenly felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and almost shot out of the water like a ballistic missile. Sliding along beside him was a five-foot-long mako shark. But the thing wasn't attacking. It was nuzzling him. Heeling like a dog. Tentatively, he touched its dorsal fin. It bucked a little, as if inviting him to hold tighter.

percy grabbed the fin with both hands. It took off, pulling him along. The shark carried him down into the darkness.

_'__HA! Take that Sasuke, you got a lion but I got a shark,'_ Percy thought triumphantly. '_Beat that,'_

Line Break

Sasuke sneezed. The lion he had taken looked at him. It purred at him.

"Yeah I'm good, someone's probably talking about me," The lion merely putted some more. "You know suddenly I'm in the mood for seafood how about you," The lion t=roared in agreement.

Line Break

The shark deposited Percy at the edge of the ocean proper, where the sand bank dropped off into a huge chasm. It was like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there.

The surface shimmered maybe a hundred and fifty feet above. Percy knew he should've been crushed by the pressure. Then again, he shouldn't have been able to breathe.

"I wondered if there is a limit to how deep I can go," Percy asked aloud. "Am I able to sink straight to the bottom of the Pacific, question for later,"

Then Percy saw something glimmering in the darkness below, growing bigger and brighter as it rose toward him. A woman's voice, like his mother's, called: "Percy Jackson."

As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were so distractingly beautiful Percy hardly noticed the stallion-sized sea horse she was riding.

She dismounted. The sea horse and the mako shark whisked off and started playing something that looked like tag. The underwater lady smiled at Percy. "You've come far, Percy Jackson. Well done."

Percy wasn't quite sure what to do, so he bowed. "You're the woman who spoke to me in the Mississippi River."

"Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court."

"And ... you serve in Poseidon's court?"

She nodded. "It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We have watched you with great interest."

Suddenly Percy remembered faces in the waves off Montauk Beach when he was a little boy, reflections of smiling women. Like so many of the weird things in his life, he never gave it much thought before.

"If my father is so interested in me," Percy began a hint of bitterness entering his voice, "why isn't he here? Why doesn't he speak to me?"

A cold current rose out of the depths. "Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly," the Nereid told him. "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism."

"Even to their own children?"

"Especially to them. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift."

She held out her hand. Four white pearls flashed in her palm.

"I know you journey to Hades's realm," she said. "Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great music skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could-

"Wait Houdini?" Percy interrupted in surprise.

"Yes,"

"…. Houdini …. the magician …. was a demigod," Percy said slowly.

"Escaped from the depths of Tartarus with just a stick, rope and a blanket," She said with a bit of fondness in her voice. She looked at Percy with a smirk. "Do you have any of these talents?"

"Urn ... no, ma'am."

"Ah, but you have something else, Percy. You have gifts you have only begun to know. The oracles have foretold a great and terrible future for you, should you survive to man-hood. Poseidon would not have you die before your time. Therefore, take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet."

"What will happen?"

"That," she said, "depends on the need. But remember: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea."

"Why can't any of you mystical beings ever give me a straight answer," Percy groaned out. She merely chuckled in amusement. "What about the warning?"

Her eyes flickered with green light. "Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can, make you mistrust your own judgment. Once you are in his realm, he will never willingly let you leave. And above all else be wary of the creature that you travel with. Keep faith. Good luck, Percy Jackson."

She summoned her sea horse and rode toward the void.

"Wait!" Percy called. "At the river, you said not to trust the gifts. What gifts? And what creature, do you mean Naruto?"

"Good-bye, young hero," she called back, her voice fading into the depths. "You must listen to your heart." She became a speck of glowing green, and then she was gone. Percy wanted to follow her down into the darkness.

He wanted to see the court of Poseidon. But he looked up at the sunset darkening on the surface. His friends were waiting. They had so little time...

"Another time," He sighed.

He kicked upward toward the shore.

Line Break

"Star trek 5 worse the 1," Percy heard Naruto speak up.

"Okay, first of all that is a comparison of quality not intensity. Secondly, Star Trek 1 is orders of magnitude worse than Star Trek 5," Annabeth said.

"Are you joking? Naruto retorted in disbelief. "Star Trek 5 is the standard against which all badness is measured,"

"No; no, no," Annabeth said exasperated. Star Trek V has specific failures in writing and direction while Star Trek I fails across the board: art direction, costuming, music, sound editing."

"Hey look Percy's back," Grover said quickly noticing their fourth companion. "Let's go check on him." Grover began to make their way towards him. Annabeth and Naruto soon followed.

"Star Trek 5," Naruto scoffed.

When they reached Percy he told them what had occurred.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." She shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait.

On that happy thought, they turned their backs on the sea. With some spare change from Ares's backpack, they took the bus into West Hollywood. Grover showed the driver the Underworld address slip he had taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but the driver had never heard of DOA Recording Studios.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told Percy. "You a child actor or something?"

"Uh ... I'm a stunt double ... for a lot of child actors."

"Oh! That explains it."

They thanked him and got off quickly at the next stop. Thee wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book.

Twice, they ducked into alleys to avoid cop cars.

"All right, will you at least stipulate that Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home is inarguably the best?" Annabeth asked Naruto still arguing with him.

"I have three words for you. Wrath. Of. Khan." Naruto said heatedly.

Percy suddenly froze in front of an appliance-store window because a television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar-his stepdad, Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters, as if he were some kind of huge celebrity. She was interviewing him in the apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blond lady sitting next to him, patting his hand.

A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

The screen cut to a grainy shot of him, Annabeth, and Grover standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares. Naruto and Sasuke could be seen walking towards them.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

A resounding crack could be heard. They turned to look at Naruto.

He had punched through the brick wall. His gauntlets weren't activated. His tail was swiching around but you could tail all of the fur was standing up straight.

"C'mon," Grover told them. He hauled Percy away before he could do the same thing as Naruto through the appliance-store window.

L.A. was a lot different from New York. In New York, everything seemed close. It didn't matter how big the city was, a person could get anywhere without getting lost. The street pattern and the subway made sense. There was a system to how things worked. Anyone could be safe as long as they weren't stupid.

L.A. wasn't like that. It was spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. It reminded Percy of Ares. It wasn't enough for L.A. to be big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too. It didn't help that Naruto was picking fights with anybody being rude to them. Percy didn't know how they were ever going to find the entrance to the Underworld by tomorrow, the summer solstice.

As they hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Like an idiot, Percy stopped.

"Idiot why would you stop," Naruto growled in surprise.

Before any of them knew it, they were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled them. Six of them in all-white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy: rich brats playing at being bad boys.

Percy was about to pull out riptide but then he heard Naruto pop his knuckles.

"You know I've been trying to find a way to release this pent up anger," he snarled he was still pissed about the video.

That's when Percy realized he was too. And here was an opportunity presenting itself.

Suddenly one of the six charged.

He was Percy's first victim.

"He had a pocket knife out and made a slash for Percy. Percy sidestepped. Before the boy could rebalance himself, Percy tripped his feet from under him causing him to fall backward. Percy wasn't done however. Before the boy land on his back Percy grabbed him by his t-shirt and made four punches. One to the stomach, the sternum, The nose and then the forehead.

He was out before he hit the ground.

Percy cracked his knuckles. "Next,"

Line Break

Annabeth looked on at the carnage she had just witnessed. She kept a straight face though her mind was working a mile a minute.

Sure half-bloods had battle instincts but they weren't honed this well without years of training. And bare handed at that. No not honed just more in tune. Naruto hadn't surprised her as much since she had seen him fight before but she had honestly believed Percy was useless without a sword.

"You feel better," Naruto asked.

"Unbelievably," Naruto exhaled.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth finally asked.

Percy and Naruto looked at each other than her. "Learn," Naruto said confusion clear in his voice.

"Who taught you?" Annabeth explained.

"No one?" Naruto answered.

"Percy," Annabeth said. Clearly Naruto wasn't going to answer. Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess he sort of did," Percy said, pointing to Naruto.

"What,"

"Well I mean when I first met him we fought and we fought each other at least twice a week," Percy explained. "No special training or anything,"

"Are you serious,"

"Why wouldn't I be,"

"And I have the most wins," Naruto spoke up smugly.

"Bullshit," Percy retorted.

"What was that water boy," Naruto growled. His eyes big and white.

"You heard me whiskers," Percy taunted. They were butting heads now.

"Well how bout I add another win to mine,"

"You mean a loss right,"

"Hey!"

The four of them turned to see a police officer at the entry of the alleyway. They stayed there for a good five seconds.

Then they ran.

They made a few turns though they honestly didn't know where they were.

"There!" Annabeth shouted.

Only one store on the block they had turned on looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE.

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" Grover translated.

It didn't sound like a place any of them would ever go except in an emergency, but this definitely qualified.

They burst through the doors, ran behind a water bed, and ducked. A split second later, the gang kids ran past outside.

"I think we lost him," Grover panted.

A voice behind them boomed, "Lost who?"

They all jumped. Standing behind them was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved toward them slowly, but Percy got the feeling he could move fast if he needed to.

His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big-time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck-Naruto couldn't even count them.

"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile. Percy resisted the urge to say, Yes, you are.

"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from the no-good kids," he grumbled.

"Actually from-uumph," Percy began before being elbowed by Naruto.

"They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

Annabeth was about to say No, thanks, when he put a huge paw on Her and Percy's shoulder and steered them deeper into the showroom.

There was every kind of water bed one could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen-size, king-size, emperor-of-the-universe-size.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O.

"Million-hand massage," Crusty told them. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, any-way.

"Um," Percy said, "I don't think ..."

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool."

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing.

Crusty looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

Annabeth said, "But what-"

He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.

"Hey!" she protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!"

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down.

"N-not c-c-cool!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward me and grinned. "Almost, darn it."

Percy tried to step away, but his hand shot out and clamped around the back of my neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec."

"Let them go!" Naruto shouted running at him but he was met with the same fate as Percy.

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."

"What do you mean?"

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit."

Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.

"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!"

A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling the both of them from both ends.

"Don't worry," Crusty told Naruto and Percy, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now why don't we find a bed you two like, huh?"

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

"Just try it," Naruto shouted struggling.

Percy's mind was racing. He knew him and Naruto couldn't take on this giant waterbed salesman in their current situation. He would snap their necks before they ever got their weapons out.

"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Percy asked.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," he admitted.

"The Stretcher," Percy said. He remembered the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that."

"You're right. It's got a good ring to it."

His eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely," Percy said. "And the workmanship on these beds? Fabulous!"

Naruto was looking at Percy like he had grown a second head.

Crusty grinned hugely, but his fingers didn't loosen on their necks. "I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built-in Lava Lamp headboards have you seen?"

"Not too many."

"That's right!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," Percy told Procrustes. "She's impossible."

The giant laughed. "All my customers are. Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting."

"What do you do if they're longer than six feet?"

"Oh, that happens all the time. It's a simple fix."

He let go of my neck, but before Percy could react, he reached behind a nearby sales desk and brought out a huge double-bladed brass axe. He said, "I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hangs over on either end."

"Ah," Percy said, swallowing hard. "Sensible."

"I'm so glad to come across an intelligent customer!"

Naruto had opted to stay silent through all of this.

**'****Has your friend lost his mind,' **

'…. I think so,' Naruto responded.

The ropes were really stretching their friends now. Annabeth was turning pale. Grover made gurgling sounds, like a strangled goose.

"So, Crusty ..." Percy said, trying to keep his voice light. He glanced at the sales tag on the valentine-shaped Honeymoon Special. "Does this one really have dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion?"

"Absolutely. Try it out."

"Yeah, maybe I will,"

"Planning any romantic getaways with anyone," Crusty said slyly.

"Yes,"

"Really who?" Percy wasn't ready for that. Thinking on the fly he grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Him," Percy said.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT!" Annabeth yelled.

Grover continued to gurgle.

"Oh the two of you are together?"

"Yeah going on two years now," Percy said with a smile.

Naruto was stumbling on making a coherent sentence. The fox was laughing in Naruto's head.

"Your lover seems shocked," Crusty observed.

"Oh don't mind him," Percy said nonchalantly. "He puts up a big game but he's really a big old teddy bear,"

The fox's laughter was getting louder.

"I just really want to show him that he means a lot to me," Percy said. Then he pulled a move he had seen in a lot of anime's he watched with Naruto. He closed his eyes, put a hand on his cheek, smiled shyly and looked away. To add on to the affect, he decided to think about a certain white eyed girl he thought was cute. 'maybe I'll ask her if she wants to catch a movie when we get back,'

"Then look no further," Crusty said "This is the bed for you,"

"But would it work even for a big guy like you? No waves at all?"

"Guaranteed."

"No way."

"Way."

"Show me."

That's when Naruto caught on to what he was doing. 'No way this works, good ty though Percy,'

Crusty sat down eagerly on the bed, patted the mattress. "No waves. See?"

Percy snapped his fingers. "Ergo." Ropes lashed around Crusty and flattened him against the mattress.

"Hey!" he yelled.

'Holy shit it worked,' Naruto thought in shock.

**'****Fish boy is the most entertaining person I've ever met,'**

"Center him just right," Percy said.

The ropes readjusted themselves at his command. Crusty's whole head stuck out the top. His feet stuck out the bottom.

"No!" he said. "Wait! This is just a demo."

Percy uncapped Riptide. "A few simple adjustments ..." He had no qualms about what he was about to do. If Crusty were human, he couldn't hurt him anyway. If he was a monster, he deserved to turn into dust for a while.

"You drive a hard bargain," he told Percy. "I'll give you thirty percent off on selected floor models.'"

"I think I'll start with the top." Percy raised his sword.

"No money down! No interest for six months!"

Percy swung the sword. Crusty stopped making offers. He cut the ropes on the other beds. Annabeth and Grover got to their feet, groaning and wincing and cursing me a lot. "You look taller," Percy snarked.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "You and your boyfriend be faster next time."

Percy suddenly felt a _very_ dark aura behind him. He turned to see Naruto glaring at him. His tail looked like it was about to whap Percy in the face.

Multiple times.

"Percy," Naruto said calmly. "If you ever do something like that again I will I _drop _you,"

Percy nodded profusely.

Percy looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters-"The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map.

"Come on," Percy told his friends.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death.'"

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," Percy said. "It's only a block from here."

Naruto pounded a fist into his palm "Let's go,"

"Okay lover," Percy teased. He preceded to run as Naruto chased after him.

"Prepare to be dropped mother fucker," Naruto snarled chasing after Percy.

Line Break

Sasuke was in a warehouse sitting next to his lion. It was late at night and no one else was around. At first glance it would look like they needed a place to rest for they night. In reality they were waiting.

Sasuke had received a message a few days ago to come to this location on this day at a certain time. Normally he would ignore it if it wasn't from his family or a certain aggravating lazy cyclops.

Line Break

At a certain location a man looked up from his book.

"Hm, someone's talking about me," He said aloud.

"MY RIVAL LET'S HAVE ANOTHER COMPETION TO SEE WHOS FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTER," A very hyped voice said.

The man with the book looked up nonchalantly. "Sorry, you say something,"

Big tears came down the other man's face. "Curse you and your him cool ways,"

Line Break

But the summons was from the _council._ And_ no one _said no to the council unless they could back it up.

Line Break

Sakura looked around desperately. She was in the middle of a forest _hiding_. No one told her, her knew teacher was such a brute in training. Then she heard a sneeze. She turned slowly to see her knew sensei 5 feet away.

"Someone's talking about me," Her sensei said. Then her eyes met Sakura's. And she grinned manically. She jumped and preceded to position herself in a dropkick. "I told you what would happen if I tagged you!" She bellowed.

"AAHHH," Sakura yelled as she tried to run away. When Tsunade hit the ground a large explosion happened.

Yep her sensei was a major brute.

Line Break

"Achoo," Someone sneezed. "Someone's talking about me,"

"Hey did you here that,"

"Yeah,"

"Look over there!"

"KYA,"

"Pervert!"

"GET HIM,"

"Oh better scadadle," The man said. He was about to jump away but unfortunately he got hit by a rock. He promptly fell off his post. The women in the hot spring pounced and preceded to beat him.

Line Break

So here he was in a warehouse waiting for whatever his assignment was. Suddenly the world started to shimmer around Sasuke.

"Is that a lion," A voice in the shadoys asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said simply. This is mantiocore my lion, I have a lion now. Anyways what took you so long," He said to the man that had appeared. A man wearing a mask and a trench coat had appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Apologies for the delay. I ran into a few problems on my way here,"

"It's fine," Sasuke said. "So what's the assignment. The man simply tossed Sasuke a scroll. Sasuke caught it and read through it. "Is this serious,"

"Yes,"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. Then he nodded his head.

"Excellent"

"When do we leave,"

"In the morning

"Okay, and what should I call you for the remainder of this mission,"

"The man looked at him for a few seconds.

"Taka,"

**HA! Bet you weren't expecting that. I knew a lot of you were expecting hawk to mean Sasuke. So I thought I'd twist the logic so as to not be too predictable. Once again I must apologize for my month long absence. It has become increasingly difficult to right which I find ironic since its summer break. But anyway I'm back and I was happy to see that even with my absence my story was still getting Favorited****and follows. And did anyone get the pun on the chapter name. Oh and on a side note can anyone give me a word i can pronounce with the letter and R o and R and N has to be in front. Anyway I will continue to write as soon as I can as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the rest of them. Drag0n5on out! **


	16. There once was a dog

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy turned to his friends. "Okay. You remember the plan."

"Plan," Naruto said skeptically. "What plan?"

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"Hey I was serious, what plan,"

Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"Don't think negative." Percy commanded.

"OI!"

"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

"DON'T IGNORE ME ASSHOLES!"

"Shut up!" Percy yelled back. "You should have been paying attention in the first place!"

"What was that!" Naruto countered rolling his sleeve up. "I'll get you into the underworld the _easy _way,"

"Try something," Percy snarked. "I will _drop _you right now,"

"Boys!" Annabeth yelled.

"What!" Percy and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. Percy lead the way, I'll explain the plan to Naruto,"

The two companions looked at her then at each other. Percy huffed and turned away.

"Whatever," Percy began to walk away but just before he did, he elbowed Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"Uh those two," Grover sighed but he couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

Annabeth looked between the three boys. "What? What just happened,"

"Friendship Grover said as if it was obvious.

Percy took the pearls out of his pocket, the four milky spheres the Nereid had given him in Santa Monica. They didn't seem like much of a backup in case something went wrong.

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Percy we'll make it. It'll be fine."

She gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" ge chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

She smacked Naruto upside the head.

"OI!"

Percy looked at them, and felt really grateful. Only a few minutes before, he'd almost gotten them stretched to death on deluxe water beds, and now they were trying to be brave for his sake, trying to make him feel better, and they each showed there support in their own way.

Percy slipped the pearls back in his pocket. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

They walked inside the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them all just fine, but if he focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking ... transparent. Percy could see right through their bodies.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

He leaned across the desk. They couldn't see anything in his glasses except their own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a python's, right before it eats you

"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent-British, maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"No need to call me sir bro," Percy said.

Annabeth groaned.

Grover whimpered about how they were doomed.

Naruto was failing at hiding his amusement if one were to go by the snickers escaping him.

The man did not look amused, but he chose to move on and ignore it. He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-RO-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Charon," I said.

He looked at Percy for a good moment. "Whatever I'm too tired for this," He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

His question caught in Percy's stomach like a fastball. he looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go the Underworld," she said. Charon's mouth twitched.

"Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked us over. "How did you die, then?"

Naruto nudged Grover.

"Oh," he said. "Um ... drowned ... in the bathtub."

"All four of you?" Charon asked.

They nodded.

"Big bathtub." Naruto explained. "Part of a cult but realized it to late,"

Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy set four golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash he'd found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..." His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

They were so close. Then Charon looked at them. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through Percy's chest.

"Hey now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead." Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon started making a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

Naruto for some reason took that as a personal challenge and began to growl back. It seemed the fox was in tune with him as he could _feel _it adding a boost to his growl, making it more animalistic.

The ghost's started freaking out even more.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them, still growling. He wasn't going to back down from Naruto's challenge. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you." He started to go for the coins not breaking eye contact with Naruto, but Percy snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." Percy tried to sound braver than he felt.

Charon growled again-a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors. Naruto's tail began to flicker and his eyes were becoming feral. In fact, his whole appearance was becoming more feral.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed. He had decided to act brave since Naruto was _actually being _brave. "We had more to offer." Percy held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. He took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers. Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Percy said. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, Percy stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

He stood, scooped up the money, and said, "Come along." They waited for him to pass them. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto stared right back. Percy feared they were going to start growling again. Then Charon pulled on his jacket and continued walking. Naruto's features were becoming less feral. They followed after the ferryman.

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things Percy couldn't make out. Naruto seemed to be walking rigidly. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders." He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy said.

"Ha." Percy got a sudden dizzy feeling. They weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around them started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

Percy blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets-like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

He saw Percy looking, and said, "Well?"

"Nothing," Percy managed. Percy thought he was grinning, but that wasn't it. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting him see straight through to his skull. The floor kept swaying.

Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick."

Annabeth turned to look at Naruto who had remained rigid. "What's wrong with you,"

"Nothing," Naruto squeaked out. He was not about to let them know he had an immense fear of ghosts. 'They will never know,'

**'****I know,' **The beast in Naruto's head said.** 'And frankly it's pathetic. You fought a hellhound, blew up the furies, ****_faced _****down the mother of monsters (In this sect any way the fox mentally thought.) and yet you're afraid of beings that ****_literally _****can't touch you.' **

'Shut up!' Naruto yelled. Then his eyes caught Charon's. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Charon smirked. 'OH SHIT HE KNOWS!'

When Percy blinked again, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things plastic dolls, crushed car-nations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured.

"It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

Panic closed up Percy's throat. What was he doing here? These people around them ... they were dead.

Annabeth grabbed hold of his hand. Under normal circumstances, this would've embarrassed Percy, but he under-stood how she felt. She wanted reassurance that somebody else was alive on this boat.

Percy found himself muttering a prayer, though he wasn't quite sure who he was praying to. Down here, only one god mattered, and he was the one he had come to confront.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as they could see.

A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones-the howl of a large animal. All of a sudden Naruto had become less rigid and more feral once again. He started growling.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings. Though your friend might prove to be a better alpha." He said pointing to Naruto.

The bottom of their boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than Naruto and Percy were, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." He counted the golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

They followed the spirits up a well-worn path. Percy was not sure what he was expecting Pearly Gates, or a big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but Percy couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen. Though the wild look in Naruto's eyes said it probably wasn't a good idea to introduce the two of them. The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare-people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said.

Naruto was still looking around. It worried Percy but it seemed he wasn't going to attack them so he wasn't too worried.

Percy did remember now. They'd seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

Percy asked, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

The thought of the Furies made Percy shudder. He realized he was in their home territory now. Old Mrs. Dodds would be licking her lips with anticipation.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said, "and he believes in a different hell... ."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way."

They got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but Percy still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

They hadn't seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at Percy. His jaw hung open.

All he could think to say was, "He's a Rottweiler." He'd always imagined Cerberus as a big black mastiff. But he was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads.

The dead walked right up to him-no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead." The dog's middle head craned toward them. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," Percy said.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to me. "Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said. Percy had never heard her voice sound quite so small. "A plan." they moved toward the monster.

The middle head snarled at them, then barked so loud their eyeballs rattled. Then all of a sudden it went stalk still. The middle heads turned towards Naruto. Then instead of just the middle head all three started growling.

Naruto growled back. When had he gotten on all fours.

"Naruto," Percy began but it was too late. Naruto lunged.

He jumped onto the middle heads snout and began to punch it ferociously. The head on the right grabbed Naruto with its teeth. It pulled him away shook him and then through Naruto towards the jagged wall.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted. He had a sudden since of déjà vu of when this happened at camp with the hellhounds. There was nothing to worry about however. Naruto did a mid-air flip. Instead of his head, his feet made contacts with the surface.

At some point he had put on his gauntlets. When, Percy had no idea. Then using all his strength in his legs Naruto rocketed himself towards Cerberus. He cocked his fist back and with a defiant shout he punched the right cheek of the right head. There was a small shockwave at the impact. The right head barked out in pain.

The middle and left heads growled in outrage. Naruto landed on his feet and roared at the beast. The right head had gotten over the pain and began a simultaneous roar with his two fellow heads back at Naruto.

Spirits had all taken cover. Those that didn't got blown away. Percy took out riptide and stuck it in the ground. "Hold on to me!" He shouted to Annabeth and Grover.

The colliding roars echoed throughout the entire underworld.

Line Break

Charon looked up from the desk. The roars could be heard from all the way out here. A smirk made its way across his face.

"Oh, looks like him and fluffy are going at it" He said as a blue-ish black aura emitting from him. His eyes had become hollow sockets once again. "I definitely have to fight him," his smile faded however as he felt another aura overwhelm him. "Provided my boss doesn't kill him,"

Line Break

Sasuke and Taka were roaming the streets of Las Vegas. They were trying to coordinate a plan and some kind of clue as to where the target of their mission might be.

"The last known signature was in Denver but it was brief," Taka informed Sasuke.

"What about before that," Sasuke asked.

"New York, it was brief there as well."

"Any other locations?"

"Not yet," Taka explained. "The best course of action would be to head towards Denver. We head out in an hour." Taka turned to look at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke couldn't help the tic mark that appeared on his head or the twitching of his right eye. "Nothing," Sasuke said. He wasn't about to express his anger about leaving Denver to come to Las Vegas to receive a mission that made him go _back_ to Denver. No sir he wasn't.

Taka stared at him for a few seconds. He looked like he was going to say something but suddenly his pocket began to glow. Their target was using its power once again. Quickly Taka brought the glowing orb out while Sasuke spread the map out.

Taka placed the orb on the map and ran through a few strange hand signs. When he finished he put his palms out towards the orb. There was a faint white glow and then the orb began to move.

It slowly rolled around the map. Eventually it landed on top of a state but it did not stop moving.

"Strange," Taka said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Usually when a target is found the orb stops moving. But for some reason it hasn't." Taka looked contemplative for a moment. "Well let's move out,"

"May I make a suggestion," Sasuke said quickly.

"What,"

"Let's wait for a minute before we move. It could be on the move," Sasuke began. "And since it only ever appears briefly then that orb will stop glowing any second now." As if on cue the orb stopped glowing. "This gives us a chance to better prepare and with these," Sasuke said as he showed a yellow tag with a red kanji. "We can appear at its exact location,"

Taka looked at Sasuke for a moment. "Your logic is sound. Very well but the instant the orb hits the location use your scroll."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Then a thought occurred to him. "Um…"

Taka looked towards him. "Yes,"

"These only take one person at a time right,"

Taka nodded "Yes that is correct,"

"…Then by chance do you have another one," Sasuke began. "For him," He pointed towards Manticore.

Taka stayed silent for a moment. "I have two more but they were to get back home,"

"Don't worry about that then," Sasuke proclaimed. "I wasn't planning on going home this mission anyway, just have Itachi put my money in my account,"

"Very well but if I may ask why do you not plan on going back,"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. Then the image of a certain blonde popped into his head. He smirked before giving his answer.

"I have a score to settle,"

Line Break

The roars had finally died down. Naruto and Cerberus had decided to stare each other down. Neither were letting up. Naruto crouched lower preparing to jump up at Cerberus.

"Naruto wait," Percy said starting to run towards him. He would have continued until he felt the chill. Suddenly Percy wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He wanted to find a place to hide and hope no one would find him.

He hated this feeling.

It seemed he wasn't the only one effected. Grover was shivering and sweating profusely. Annabeth was holding her shoulders in a comforting manner. Her eyes were dilated. The ghouls all around them were freaking out. Even Cerberus who was growling a moment ago began to whimper and bowed all three of its heads.

Naruto didn't show it but he had backed up a few steps.

What was this feeling. Then a shadow began to make its way towards Naruto. When it was under Naruto a hand popped out and grabbed him.

"Hey let go!" Naruto shouted. The hand merely gripped tighter and pulled Naruto into it. It then receded back to where it came from with Naruto in tow.

Then the feeling was gone. The ghouls had calmed down and Cerberus looked surprisingly docile.

"C'mon we have to go after him," Percy hissed. The three began to head towards Cerberus. Unfortunately, Cerberus seemed to have remembered his job. They didn't make it passed his middle head.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

Percy took a big stick out of his backpack-a bedpost I'd broken off Crusty's Safari Deluxe floor model. He held it up, and tried to channel happy dog thoughts toward Cerberus-Alpo commercials, cute little puppies, fire hydrants. He tried to smile, like he wasn't about to die.

"Hey, Big Fella," Percy called up. "I bet they don't play with you much."

"GROWWWLLLL!"

"Good boy," Percy said weakly. He waved the stick. The dog's middle head followed the movement. The other two heads trained their eyes on him, completely ignoring the spirits. Percy had Cerberus's undivided attention.

He honestly wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Fetch!" Percy threw the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw.

They heard it go ker-sploosh in the River Styx.

Shit.

Cerberus glared at him, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold.

So much for the plan.

Cerberus was now making a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats.

"Um," Grover said. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?" "Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that... well ... he's hungry."

"OK that's it!" Percy shouted. I don't care who you think you are but we've come all this way and currently you're the last obstacle in our way,"

"Not to mention your boss just took our friend. We are right there from our goal and _nothing _is going to stop me," Percy drew his sword. "So Cerberus," He snarled. "Either move or prepare to die."

Cerberus merely growled.

"Fine then," With a shout Percy got ready to attack.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack.

"What," Percy yelled.

"Five seconds," Grover squeaked. "Do we run now?"

Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. Before Percy or Grover could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus.

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"

Cerberus looked as stunned as they were. All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

"Sit!" Annabeth called again.

Percy was sure that any moment she would become the world's largest Milkbone dog biscuit.

But instead, Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

Annabeth said, "Good boy!"

She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snap-ping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

"Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

"Good boy." She picked up the ball, ignoring the monster spit all over it.  
She turned toward us. "Go now. EZ DEATH line-it's faster."

Percy began, "But-"

"Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

Grover and Percy inched forward warily.

Cerberus started to growl.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

"What about you?" Percy asked Annabeth as they passed her.

"I know what I'm doing, Percy," she muttered. "At least, I'm pretty sure... ."

Grover and Percy walked between the monster's legs.

Please, Annabeth, Percy prayed. Don't tell him to sit again.

They made it through. Cerberus wasn't any less scary-looking from the back.

Annabeth said, "Good dog!"

She held up the tattered red ball, and probably came to the same conclusion he did-if she rewarded Cerberus, there'd be nothing left for another trick.

She threw the ball anyway. The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest.

While the monster was distracted, Annabeth walked briskly under its belly and joined them at the metal detector.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked her, amazed.

"Obedience school," she said breathlessly, and Percy was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman... ."

"Never mind that," Grover said, tugging at Percy's shirt. "Come on!"

They were about to bolt through the EZ DEATH line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped.

She turned to face the dog, which had done a one-eighty to look at them.

Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its feet.

"Good boy," Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain.

The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her.

"I'll bring you another ball soon," Annabeth promised faintly. "Would you like that?"

The dog whimpered. Percy didn't need to speak dog to know Cerberus was still waiting for the ball.

"Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I-I promise." Annabeth turned to us. "Let's go."

Grover and Percy pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

Cerberus started to bark.

They burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later, they were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Grover murmured, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?"

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks and 12 year old boys threatening them?"

"No," Grover told me. "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!"

Percy wasn't sure about that. He thought maybe Annabeth and him had both had the right idea. Even here in the Underworld, everybody-even monsters-needed a little attention once in a while. And if you didn't have time for that threaten them. And if that didn't work kill them. It wasn't like they would go far; they were in the underworld.

Percy thought about that as they waited for the ghouls to pass. Percy pretended not to see Annabeth wipe a tear from her cheek as she listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus in the distance, longing for his new friend.

He decided on thinking about exactly how he was going to rescue his captured friend along with clearing his name.

Line Break

Naruto continued to struggle to get out of the binds he was currently in.

"Once I get out of this I'm kicking your ass!" he shouted looking towards his captor who was sitting on a throne.

"Silence." The person in the throe commanded.

"Screw you!"

"You're lucky I need you alive or I would have disposed of you already," The person boomed. "Don't worry your tiny self. Your friends will be here soon and then you can finally return my helmet along with my brother's bolt,"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A SHORT BEANS-wait what?"

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Its getting less busy so chapters will be more often soon enough. I'm so excited since I'm getting to some of the parts that I've really wanted to write to. Also in my next update I will reveal a teaser of sorts for another fanfiction i plan on writing. And don't worry it wont get in the way of this series. if all goes well i will be starting Sea of monsters In October at the latest. Well until next time stay chill or whatever.**


	17. The Emo King

Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a foot-ball field packed with a million fans.

Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and imagine the electricity has gone out, and there is no noise, no light, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd. Something tragic has happened backstage. Whispering masses of people are just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a concert that will never start.

If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel looked like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees. Grover told Percy they were poplars-grew in clumps here and there.

The cavern ceiling was so high above them it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. Percy tried not to imagine that they would and could fall on them at any moment, but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass. Percy guessed the dead didn't have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets.

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. Percy couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, but the dead were hard to look at. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They would come up to them and speak, but their voices sounded like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realized they couldn't understand them, they would frown and move away.

The dead aren't scary. They're just sad.

Percy wouldn't say it allowed but he feared seeing his mom or Naruto.

They crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a blacktented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, One, could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. Percy could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. There were many other horrible tortures seen by the 3 that day. Some that would no doubt keep some of them up at night for a while.

Percy feared he would see his mom hear. What if she was condemned for giving birth to him? What if Hades gave her personal torture?

No.

He couldn't think that. Not right now.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls-a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. Percy could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.

Elysium.

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium. Immediately Percy knew that's where he wanted to go when he died. And where his mom deserved to be.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, like she was reading his thoughts. "That's the place for heroes."

But Percy thought of how few people there were in Elysium, how tiny it was compared to the Fields of Asphodel or even the Fields of Punishment. So few people did good in their lives. It was depressing.

They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from their clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began too thin.

After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat like creatures: The Furies. Percy got the feeling they were waiting for them. He also had a feeling Naruto was in there.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"They have Naruto," Annabeth pointed out.

"If we turn back there'll be a war," Percy spoke up.

"People will die," Annabeth mentioned. "Probably million,"

"Us included," Percy shrugged.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Grover said, tears coming down his face.

"We'll be okay." Percy said trying to sound confident.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..."

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.

Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't-"

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from the duo.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

Percy got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled.

They ran after him.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a smart idea, but Percy guessed it was not so easy when the shoes were pulling him along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.

They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

Percy was sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.

The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. Annabeth and Percy had to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and Percy realized they'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back.

He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on their arms were bristling. It smelled evil down there. It made Percy think of things he shouldn't even know about, blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer.

Then Percy saw what was ahead of them, and he stopped dead in my tracks.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at his wrist.

"But that's-"

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got me moving again.

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like we could possibly get to him in time.

What saved him were his hooves.

The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.

He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when they caught him and hauled him back up the slope. The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around them angrily and kicked their heads in protest before flying off into the chasm to join its twin.

They all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. His limbs felt like lead. Even his backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with rocks.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

"I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..."

"Wait," Percy said. "Listen."

Percy heard something a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place-"

"Shh." Percy stood.

Line Break

Naruto was lost in thought when he heard it. No that was wrong.

He felt it.

He was immediately on guard. He might have been bound in some weird shadow stuff but he could still bite. He let the beast loose and began to growl. This was his most feral one.

The man on the throne looked towards the feeling and narrowed his eyes.

He _knew_ that aura.

Line Break

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below them. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. Percy could see it in her eyes. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." Percy uncapped Anaklusmos.

The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

Percy could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ...

"Magic," Percy whispered.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

Together, they dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. Percy's legs wouldn't move fast enough. His backpack weighed him down. The voice got louder and angrier behind them, and they broke into a run.

Not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, Percy lost ground, his feet slipping in the gravel. If they'd been any closer to the edge, they would've been sucked in.

They kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy they'd gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover panted, when they'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. He could tell she was nursing an idea, probably the same one she'd gotten during the taxi ride to L.A., but she was too scared to share it. That was enough to terrify Percy.

He capped his sword, put the pen back in his pocket and made sure his minotaur horn was still in place.

"Let's keep going." Percy looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and Percy were. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Even Echidna hadn't given Percy that feeling. And Percy was certain It was more than one voice. He was almost relieved to turn his back on that tunnel and head toward the palace of Hades.

Almost.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, Percy saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Percy wondered if he was looking at prophecies that had come true.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden he'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as his fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues- petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs-all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

Percy understood why she wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates were almost overwhelming. He had a sudden desire to eat them, but then he remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave. Percy pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one.

They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Percy guessed they they never had to worry about rain down here.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered the trio, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

Percy's backpack weighed a ton now. He couldn't figure out why. Percy wanted to open it, check to see if he had somehow picked up a stray bowling ball, but this wasn't the time.

"Well, guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means we can go in," Annabeth said.

The room inside looked just like in his dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.

He was the third god Percy had met, but the first who really struck him as godlike. He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.

Percy immediately felt like Hades should be giving the orders. He knew more than Percy did. He should be his master. Then Percy told himself to snap out of it.

Hades's aura was affecting him, just as Ares's had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures he'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Numbness crept into Percy's joints, tempting hi to lie down and just take a little nap at Hades's feet. Curl up here and sleep forever.

"OH SHUT UP EMO KING! SERIOUSLY YOUR WORST THEN SASUKE!"

It was a good thing he had an alarm clock for a friend.

"You look like the impression that Gene Simmons got for his look in Kiss,"

"Silence you veil beast," Hades commanded. "If not for your origins I would kill you and have you put into the fields of punishment for eternity,"

"And that's another thing," Naruto spoke up. "What the hell us with your Fields of Asphodel,"

Hades raised an eyebrow. "What about them,"

"It's supposed to be neutral right," Hades simply looked at him. "Then why the hell does it look like the place teenagers go to get stabbed," Naruto stated. "And then die,"

Hades continued to look at him.

"I'm just saying if its neutral make it more neutral man," Naruto said grumbling.

Deciding that now was a good time to speak, Percy stepped forward.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of him wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear?

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy swallowed. This was going about as well as he thought it would.

"Oh just try it you old relic," Naruto snarled. "You may be immortal but you do bleed and if you hurt any of them I promise you will _bleed,_"

Hades narrowed his eyes at Naruto who merely growled back.

Percy glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. He wished Queen Persephone were here. He recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded Percy in the back.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades stopped glaring at Naruto to look at Percy. He waved his hand and another shadow appeared and covered Naruto's mouth.

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Percy glanced back at his friends. They looked as confused as he was. He turned to look at Naruto who had a look of realization. He started talking frantically but his mouth was covered.

"Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

Percy wanted to say, Well, these guys don't look like peace activists. But he thought that might be a dangerous answer. Naruto was still shouting.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?" Naruto started shaking his head profusely. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact. As soon as he said it, he wished he could sew up my mouth. Naruto was looking at him as if to say 'Really!'

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You, took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"But ..." Annabeth spoke. Percy could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You, the satyr and _this one,_ have been helping this hero-coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt-to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But-"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

At that point, Percy probably should have been terrified like a normal person. The strange thing was, he felt offended. Nothing made him angrier than being accused of something he didn't do. Percy had a lot of experience with that version of bullshit.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy growled. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you. I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?"

"Return my property!"

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"

"But I didn't!"

That's when they heard the rumble. Everyone in the room turned towards Naruto. There was a rumble coming from him.

There was a pause. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then rumble got louder. The shadow around his mouth was quivering. In fact, all of the shadows restricting him were quivering. Then the shadow gave out to the roar and he was free.

"Percy the backpack!" Naruto said jumping to stand next to his friends.

A horrible feeling struck Percy. The weight in the back-pack, like a bowling ball. It couldn't be...

Percy slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"

Percy was speechless. He had no helm. He had no idea how the master bolt had gotten into his backpack. Percy wanted to think Hades was pulling some kind of trick. Hades was the bad guy. But suddenly the world turned sideways.

"We've been played," Naruto scowled. "This was a setup from the very beginning,"

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy said. "This is all a mistake."

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at me eagerly and flicked her whip.

Naruto had his gauntlets out and he was pointing one at Hades and another at a skeleton sniper on the roof behind them. Annabeth hadn't made any real stance, but her hand was on the hilt of her dagger. Even Grover began to fiddle with his pipes. Though he was shaking profusely.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come. I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades revealed a ball of gold fire in his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of them, and there was Percy's mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

Percy couldn't speak. He reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy thought about the pearls in his pocket. Maybe they could get him out of this. If he could just get his mom free ...

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and his blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only four," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Annabeth, Grover, and Naruto. Their faces were grim.

"Naruto's right," Percy explained "We were tricked, set up."

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit-"

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"What pit?" Naruto spoke up.

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Explain later," Percy told Naruto

"Percy." Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt,"

"I know that."

"Leave me here," he said. "Use the fourth pearl on your mom."

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"No way," Naruto said. "I'm staying behind. I'm the strongest one here plus I have a new trick the voice in my head taught me and I'm _itching _to try it out."

"Think again, whiskers," Annabeth said. "Wait what voice?"

"Explain later,"

"Stop it, all of you!" Percy felt like his heart was being ripped in three. They had been with him through so much. Percy remembered Naruto always putting on a brave face for the group despite the prejudice he was receiving and always being the first line of attack and defense when they were attacked, Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden, and Annabeth saving him and Grover from Cerberus; they'd survived Hephaestus's Waterland ride, the St. Louis Arch, the Lotus Casino (Granted Naruto wasn't with them for two but it wasn't like he was twiddling his thumb). Percy had spent thousands of miles worried that He'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. They had done nothing but save him, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for his mom.

"I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these."

Percy handed them each a pearl.

Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..."

He turned and faced his mother. Percy desperately wanted to sacrifice himself and use the last pearl on her, but he knew what she would say. She would never allow it. he had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth.

He had to stop the war. She would lecture him for the rest of his life, if he saved her instead. Percy thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. You will fail to save what matters most in the end.

"I'm sorry," He told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson, you will not-"

Naruto sent out the projectiles towards Hades. They hit the mark.

Hades shouted in pain. "You will pay!" With a swipe of his hands shadows headed towards them. Naruto knew how to deal with that.

He roared once more which halted the shadows for a moment.

Percy shouted, "Now, guys!" They smashed the pearls at their feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. Percy was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Annabeth, Grover, and Naruto were right behind him. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as they floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and he knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

Sure enough, they were racing right toward the stalactites, which Percy figured would pop their bubbles and skewer them.

"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted back. They screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and ... Darkness.

Were they dead?

No, Percy could still feel the racing sensation. They were going up, right through solid rock as easily as an air bubble in water. That was the power of the pearls, Percy realized. What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea. Suddenly there was a bright flash. Well not a flash, more like a streak.

For a few moments, Percy couldn't see anything outside the smooth walls of his sphere, then his pearl broke through on the ocean floor. The two other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grover, kept pace with him as they soared upward through the water. Wait two? And-ker-blam!

They exploded on the surface, in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!"

Percy grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy. Percy caught Annabeth and dragged her over too. A curious shark was circling them, a great white about eleven feet long.

"Give us a ride."

The shark went under and came up under them. The three of them on top of it.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from them as fast as he could. Somehow, Percy knew what time it was: early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice. In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after him right now.

But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't his biggest problem.

Percy had to get to shore. He had to get Zeus's thunderbolt back to Olympus. Most of all, I had to have a serious conversation with the god who'd tricked him. But before all that he had to find Naruto.

Line Break

"Oh what hit me," Naruto groaned. He looked around to see he was in some abandoned construction site by the coast. "Okay lets never travel like that again," He waited for an answer but he didn't receive none.

He looked around to see he was the only one there. "Great, I got separated,"

Then he heard a groan. He turned to see a body a few feet away from him.

"Hey you alright," Naruto shouted running towards the downed person.

When he got to them he turned them to see if they had any injuries. He did not expect to see the person in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

(Teaser)

Instrumental

There are four boys standing next to each other. They're on a cliff looking downward. At the base of the cliff there is a large black mass. It camera shifts to the boys faces. Among the four it closes in on Naruto. He simply grins manically.

Futatsuboshi wa matataku

Naruto is walking with his hands behind his head. He's wearing a certain school uniform.

Yume no yochuu de

He walks past a boy with _ hair and _eyes. He's wearing the same uniform.

Kattou au to sa

The boy has a goofy grin on his face and seems to be singing a song of sorts.

Kanashi yumemiteta you na

A boy with black hair with the same uniform is staring at an ocean with a calm smile on his face.

Naze darou ka

He looks upward. The camera moves to where he's looking to reveal a boy on the tower behind him.

omoidasenakute

The boy has golden blonde hair; he's sitting on the tower looking out towards the sun.

Fukaku iki o suikonda nara

Naruto and the boy with _ Hair are standing back to back

Saa, ikanakya teki ga matteru

The boy with black hair is standing back to back with the boy with golden blonde hair.

Nee kimi wa

Four girls are standing side by side. One with black hair with a red tint to it. One with white hair in a ponytail. One with long wavy black hair. One with long blonde hair that flows in a loose and messy manner.

doko ni iru no

Another set of four people are standing next to each other this time two boys and two girls. A boy with messy blond hair. A girl with red hair in a waist length ponytail. A boy with long black hair with a pink strip in it. The last girl has short orange hair.

Kizutsuitemo

A man is sitting in a chair with 3 people behind him. The man in the chair is wearing glasses and has tousled silver hair. A woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. A man with grey hair and a mustache. The last one a man with messy green hair.

suredemo ii

The four boys are looking down a cliff. In the cavern is a giant black mass.

(instrumental)

They jump into the canyon one by one.

Hikari no ya o hanate

The four boys are charging at a large mass off black and white creatures.

Kono me wa ima teki o toraeta

The boy with golden blond hair pulls out two strangely shaped blades. One black, one white. He cuts through multiple creature. After a while he jumps into the air.

Shikabane o koeru nosa, valkyrie

The boy with _ hair now in full body armor helmet included is charging through another area of the creatures. He jumps into the air and holds both of his hands out in front of him. Suddenly parts of his armor pop out revealing bullets and missiles of all sorts. He fires them at the creatures causing a huge explosion.

Mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara

The black haired boy rides in on a body of water and begins. Fighting the creatures with his trident. Eventually he jumps into the air.

Kono mi de batsi ukeyou

Naruto is punching and kicking his way through the creatures. He eventually jumps up as well. He eyes his main target.

saa, ken o tore

There are four people standing looking at them defiantly. Three of them are silhouettes but the one in front is revealed. He has on a bowler hat and a white trench coat. His hair is orange and covers one part of his face. He had a cane in front of him with both of his hands on the top of it.

I'm still

The boy with golden blond hair slashes his swords sending out to similar looking waves of energy.

alive So

The boy with black hair throws his trident. A torrent of water following it.

we can

The boy in blue armor sends out a second volley of ammo.

senjou e

Naruto is rocketing down towards them his right fist cocked back-wards. He along with the attacks collide with where the enemy is standing and an explosion occurs.

(Intrumental)

The title of the fiction shows itself. (Still working on a name)

It then shows different scenes.

First scene: A wasteland with several blades in the ground. A group of people are standing amongst the blades. All of them are wearing Full body black hooded cloaks so there faces can't be seen.

Second scene: A large throne room is revealed. 12 seats are within it.

Third scene: There are a group of people with armor similar to The blue one with different colors and slight variations of their armors.

Fourth scene: a strange symbol is revealed. It's in the shape of a swirl with a point sticking out the bottom left side

The picture then pans out to show the four boys standing side by side. All with smiles on their faces.

(Teaser end)

**Welp. There you have it folks. I gotta say I have been waiting for this. The next chapter I mean. I had some small ideas for the fight scenes and much more. I also hope you enjoyed the opening for the other story I plan on doing. I'm going to focus on that story for a little bit before I start sea of monsters because I feel that would be best for me. I majorly focused on the lighting thief canon and while I expect that to happen in the future as well I feel I should have had more content with the Naruto side of the story. So I feel that this other story which I'm sure some of you have realized what it is to a certain extent will help. Anyways don't let me keep you. I do ask that if you do know what the content of the teaser is, I simply request that you make no mention of it unless it's through private messaging. To add on to a challenge that I thought of if you know who the other 3 boys are private message me because I'm having a hard time with something that I could use some help with. Well that's all for today so read, review, enjoy the whole shebang. I see ya guys next time. **


	18. Speak with your fists or swords

A Coast Guard boat picked them up, but they were too busy to keep them for long, or to wonder how three kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls.

They dropped the three of them off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people.

Their clothes were sopping wet. Percy included. When the Coast Guard boat had appeared, Percy had silently prayed they wouldn't pick them out of the water and find him perfectly dry, which might've raised some eyebrows. So he willed himself to get soaked. Sure enough, his usual waterproof magic had abandoned him. Percy was also barefoot, because he had given his shoes to Grover. Better the Coast Guard wonder why one of them was barefoot than wonder why one of them had hooves.

After reaching dry land, the trio stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. Percy felt as if he had just come back from the dead… which… he had…technically? Percy's back-pack was heavy with Zeus's master bolt. His heart was even heavier from seeing his mother.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way-"

"It was a trick," Percy growled. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?" He snapped back.

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would some-body-"

"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

Percy pretended not to hear her. If he talked about my mother, he was going to start crying like a little kid.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

Percy stopped in his tracks, looking down the beach with narrowed eyes. "Gee, let me think."

There he was, waiting for them, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its head-light turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see Percy. "You were supposed to die."

Looks like finding Naruto was going to have to wait.

Line Break

Sasuke Uchiha was having a bad day. First Taka had left to find food for them and hadn't returned. So Sasuke had to go steal food and nearly got caught, all because his pet lion thought he meant come with him when he had said stay.

He wouldn't even go into the whole debacle of getting a lion back to the warehouse stealthily. Bottom line it didn't work.

Then right before he could enjoy his food the dams orb just _had _to glow. So leaving a quick note Sasuke used one of the teleportation's. But of course Manticore decided now was a good time to play so he got caught up in the transportation. So apparently more than one could use the transport it would just be uncomfortable.

Then he collided with something which caused the teleportation to end. And now here he was in pain in _another _abandoned warehouse trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to meet the staring face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in surprise. Naruto held out his hand and he took it. Naruto pulled him up. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked. "I was heading this way remember. What are _you _doing here? We dropped you off in Vegas last time I saw you," Naruto looked to his left. "And is that the lion you took with you?"

"Yeah that's Manticore." Sasuke explained.

"Manticore, really?" Naruto said with a deadpanned expression. "You should name it shadow,"

"No."

"Hey shadow!" Naruto shouted. Much to Sasuke's chagrin in looked up.

"Damnit don't go renaming my pets!"

"Well sorry! I just thought you would appreciate the irony!"

"And who the hell are you to decided what I do and don't appreciate!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Rooaar!"

The two looked at the lion with interest since it decided now was a good time to put its 2 cents in. Then the two laughed.

"Good to see you again,"

"Hn." Sasuke said. "So where are your friends"

"I don't know," Naruto answered. "We got separated, wanna help me look for them?"

Sasuke was about to answer but that's when he noticed the glowing light in his pocket. He pulled out the orb and looked at it for a moment.

"Naruto stay behind me," He commanded.

"What, why?"

'Its fine as long as it doesn't start blinking, that the sign that the target is here,' Sasuke said. The orb began to blink.

Great.

"Sasuke what is that?" Naruto said getting in front of him to get a good look at the orb.

"I said to…." Sasuke's voice trailed off when he saw the orb. It was blinking uncontrollably in front of Naruto. And manticore was behind him. Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto.

"What?" He asked confused.

Sasuke Uchiha really wasn't having a good day.

Line Break

"You tricked me," Percy snarled at Ares. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of powerthat's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket he took out a ski cap-the kind bank robbers wear-and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

Percy wasn't sure how Ares knew about that, but he guessed that a god of war had to make it his business to know about weapons.

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he was listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of fire-power ..."

He held the trance for one second ... two seconds... Percy exchanged nervous looks with Annabeth.

Ares's face finally cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red handed, holding the thing."

"You're lying," percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sun-glasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

The pieces started to fit together in Percy's head.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy explained. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery." Then a thought occurred on the what. "That thing in the pit is ordering you around." Percy said with understanding.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

'Got him,' Percy smirked. "I never said anything about dreams.

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at Percy with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

Percy stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

He laughed, but he heard a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?"

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

Annabeth said, "Percy, run!" The giant boar charged.

But Percy was done running from monsters. Or Hades, or Ares, or anybody.

As the boar rushed him, Percy uncapped his pen and side-stepped. Riptide appeared in his hands. Percy slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at his feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.

Percy shouted, "Wave!"

Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.

Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" He growled. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"A cockroach," Percy snarked. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly bitch ass whooped by me, wouldn't it? How a punk like you got a title like god of war I'll never know?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."

Ares sneered.

He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy showed him his sword.

"That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," Percy told her.

She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."

She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around his neck.

"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

His face felt a little warm, but he managed a smile. "Thanks."

"And take this," Grover said. He handed him a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles and a coupon. "The satyrs stand behind you. And the coupon is from Naruto, its one for a free bowl of ramen. I know he's not here but I think he would give it to you to show he's with you."

"Grover ... I don't know what to say." He patted him on the shoulder. "It's least we could do,"

'Yes,' Percy thought. 'Yes, it is,'

Percy stuffed the tin can and coupon in his back pocket.

Percy and Ares stared at each other. But before either could move towards the other everything stopped. Everything had frozen in place. Only Ares and Percy were still moving.

"Is this your doing?" Percy growled.

"Not mine." Ares said simply. Then he pointed in a direction. "His,"

Percy turned and what he saw was definitely unexpected.

On a rock was a small black fox. 'I can give you the power you need to win,' Is said though its mouth never moved. 'With my power you can crush all of those who hurt you,'

Percy continued to listen, completely entranced.

'All you have to do is let me in,'

Letting it in didn't sound so bad. Slowly Percy reached his hand out. But then he paused. This feeling he had. It was the same one he got during the fight with the minotaur and the hellhounds.

Then his memory started to come to him. This fox had been next to Naruto smiling evilly. This was the fox he had to beware of. This fox could not be trusted.

Percy let his hand fall. "I don't want your help,"

The fox stopped smiling.

"You can't be trusted," Percy said. "Plus I already have a fox that helps me out," His thoughts went to Naruto.

'If you won't do it willingly then I will just **force you,**' The fox leapt at Percy. Percy pulled out riptide.

'Not this time young one,' A female voice said cheerfully. There was a flash of light and a person appeared when it died down. She was wearing a blue custom shrine maiden outfit with a black corset. He hair was wrapped in two ponytails. But what let Percy know she was otherworldly was the fox ears on her head and the large bushy tail swinging around.

'Why are you here,' The black fox hissed. It sounded worried and angry.

"An annoying one has appeared," Ares growled.

"It seems that he didn't fall for your tricks," The girl teased. "What will you do now,"

The fox growled before slowly fading away. 'You will pay for this,' It hissed before completely disappearing.

"Man young ones these days sure are greedy," The girl said before turning to look at Percy. "Good job on resisting, for a second I thought you were going to give in,"

"Who are you," Percy asked. The girl was really close. Percy took a moment to realize that in terms height if he looked straight ahead he would be looking at her…assets. Her very big assets. Percy chose to keep looking at her face.

The girl blinked a few times. Then she got a suggestive smile on her face.

'Crap she noticed,' Percy panicked.

"Like what you see," She said. "Make it to your 16th birthday and take me on a date." She said suggestively.

"Uuhh," Percy said intelligently. 'Smooth Percy,'

"Your cute," The girl giggled.

"You're not supposed to be here," Ares growled. "You're interfering in our affairs,"

"Oh is the cute little war god upset to see me," The girl teases. "I know a certain someone who wants to see you again,"

"Why are you here?" He snarled.

"Meanie," She pouted. "I was just trying to find a stray,"

"Well the strays gone," Ares snapped. "So leave,"

Percy just continued to listen to the two go back and forth.

"Fine," The girl groaned sadly. "But before I go,"

She walked up to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. Percy was redder then a tomato. "I'll be seeing you soon," She said before slowly fading. "Make it to your 16th birthday and take me on a date." Percy nodded dazedly.

"I'll let play with these afterward," She said as she puffed out her chest. Percy didn't know for sure but he was sure he was redder then before. The girl gave one last giggle before completely fading.

"Who was that," Percy asked.

"An annoying pest," Ares answered. "To bad you won't live to go on your date since your dying today,"

That brought Percy back. Time seemed to have resumed without Percy noticing. Ares and Percy stared at each other.

Then they charged.

Line Break

Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"You ok their buddy," Naruto asked. Naruto reached for his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he rebounded. Before he could recover properly Sasuke rushed at him. Naruto saw the knee coming towards his face. He raised his arms in an X to block. He skidded back but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He leapt forward to deliver a right hook

Naruto was ready this time. He swerved grabbed Sasukes arm dragged him to the ground. He put his knee on his back to keep him pinned.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. "Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"Bro I thought we were friends," Naruto said.

"I did to!" Sasuke retorted. "But mow I know what you are, and you can't be allowed to live!"

"Wha-," Naruto began but suddenly he felt hot. Very hot. "OW!" Naruto hissed as he let go of Sasuke. Taking the opportunity Sasuke shook Naruto off and rolled away.

"You will pay for deceiving me," Sasuke hissed.

"What ae you talking about?" Naruto asked. When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto had become fed up. "FINE! If this is the only way to get some answers out of you then bring it!"

The two charged at each other and began their fight.

When they reached each other their fists collided. Not letting up Sasuke aimed a kick but Naruto lifted his knee to block. Naruto used his other arm to aim an elbow Sasuke but he stopped it with his palm. The two were literally on one leg and in a stalemate. Thinking about the only option left both boys reared back and butted heads causing them to release each other.

Naruto had won the collision thanks to his goggles so his recovery was faster. Naruto charged while Sasuke was still disoriented and delivered a punch to his stomach causing him to hunch over. Naruto delivered a knee to his chest but his Sasuke grabbed the leg and pulled causing Naruto to lose his balance. Not one to lose faith Naruto wrapped his other leg around Sasuke and lifted himself up and began to slam his elbows down on Sasuke's head.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was blocking the entire time. Taking an opportunity Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and slammed him down on the ground causing Naruto to release his legs around Sasuke.

Sasuke backed up to recover his balance. Naruto deciding to do the same hopped back onto his feet. The two eyed each other.

"Stop underestimating me," Sasuke growled.

"What?" Naruto asked. He wasn't! He hadn't fought this hard with another person since the fight with Percy.

"Fine I'll make you recognize me," Sasuke hissed. He closed his eyes and began to chant. Ryū no uroko ga watashi o hogo shimashou . Kare no tamashī no honō ga watashi o sapōto shite mimashou. (Let the scales of the dragon protect me. Let the flames of his soul support me.)

As Sasuke began to chant a sense of foreboding had hit Naruto. 'Any ideas on what he's doing fox,' Naruto asked the beast in his head.

**'I know exactly what he's doing,' **The beast responded. **'And it ain't good,'**

Sasuke looked the same. Unless you count the balls of fire covering his hand.

"What the fuck?!"

Line Break

'This is not going to be easy,' Percy thought as he clashed swords with Ares. He kicked Percy back making him stumble. Taking advantage Ares lifted his sword and began to bring it down.

Percy decided to continue to back up to dodge the sword. Using the opportunity Percy made a swipe at Ares but he merely ducked.

"Maybe I should start with the feet!" Ares cackled as he slashed at Percy's feet. Percy jumped as the sword came at him. Not relizing he was opened when he landed Ares quickly brought the sword down once again.

'How did he get back up so fast?!' Percy thought. Not thinking too much on it Percy focused on the water that pushed him into the air and catapulted him over Ares. He slashed as he came down but Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

"Not bad punk," Ares grinned. "Not bad at all,"

Ares slashed again and Percy was forced to jump onto dry land. He tried to sidestep, to get back to the water, but Ares seemed to know what he wanted. He outmaneuvered Percy, pressing so hard he had to put all his concentration on not getting sliced into pieces.

Percy kept backing away from the surf. He couldn't find any openings to attack. His sword had a reach several feet longer than Anaklusmos.

Get in close, Luke had told him once, back in their sword class. When you've got the shorter blade, get in close. Percy stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked his blade out of his hands and kicked him in the chest.

Percy went airborne-twenty, maybe thirty feet. He would've broken his back if he hadn't crashed into the soft sand of a dune.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"

Percy was currently seeing double. What were those boots made of, sledge hammers? Ares had approached and lifted his sword got ready to stab down. From the corner of Percy's eye he saw a flash of red. He heard car doors slamming.

"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Percy took a move from Naruto's book. He had seen him do many times in a fight.

He lifted himself with his hands and did a small spin. He brought his legs up and kicked Ares in his side pushing him.

Taking the chance, Percy rolled away and got up to grab his sword. He charged and made a swipe for Ares's face bit once again he was blocked. Ares kicked at him but Percy was ready this time. He spun to dodge the kick and made a slash for the war gods neck. Once again he was blocked.

Ares seemed to know exactly what Percy was going to do the moment before he did it.

Guess he wasn't the war god for nothing. Percy stepped back toward the surf, forcing Ares to follow.

'This is not going to be easy at all,'

Line Break

"Sooo Sasuke," Naruto began. "I don't know this but your hands are on fire,"

"Oh I'm aware," Sasuke snapped back. Then without warning he flung his hand back and when he trusted it forward a ball of fire was released. And it was heading straight for Naruto.

He quickly rolled out of the way. "Hey watch it you dick!" He was responded with another fireball being thrown at him.

'**You won't get anywhere like this,' **The fox said.

'Gee you think,' Naruto retorted. 'What was your first clue,' He ducked as another fireball was thrown.

'**Well I'm not entirely sure but I think the fireball's might have something to do with it,'**

'Eat a dick!' Naruto had jumped over yes another fireball. "Ok fuck this!" Naruto growled. He charged towards Sasuke who was throwing the balls of fire faster and faster. Naruto activated his gauntlets and maneuvered his way through the burning projectiles.

When he reached Sasuke he made for a right hook to the jaw but Sasuke blocked with his arm. Sasuke took the moment to scan the gauntlets in mild shock.

'What,' He thought. 'Since when do they use weapons?!' He made for a straight with his other fist but Naruto stopped it in his palm. The two backed up for a second but made for each other once again.

Sasuke threw a straight one again but Naruto ducked. He aimed his fist at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the small hole opened in the gauntlet. He quickly bent backwards. He saw the small blur as it passed his face. 'He can shoot thing to…great,'

Naruto jumped and brought his feet down to push Sasuke into the ground. Understanding what was about to happen Sasuke put his hand on the ground and brought both of his feet up. Narrowly dodging Naruto, his feet made contacts with Naruto's chin. Taking a chance. Sasuke activated the fire covering his hands and launched the two of them upward. Pushing Naruto threw the ceilings head first.

Eventually they found themselves at the very top of the construction site. Naruto still flying in the air as Sasuke had landed on a beam, recovered and landed on a beam as well. The two looked at each other.

(FMA Knives and Shadows begins to play)

Sasuke began to throw fireballs at Naruto once again. It was a lot harder to dodge when you couldn't move sideways or else fall to the floor below. Then again the floor wasn't that far but for some reason Naruto didn't want to be the first to fall. Plus he had a suspicion that falling onto the floor below would cause him to fall to the next floor under and then the next floor under and so on.

Not a pretty sight.

Naruto ran across the beam as Sasuke continued to throw fireballs at him. He couldn't go straight as Sasuke since that would leave him as a sitting duck. But he couldn't keep dodging either. It would be an endless stalemate or more than likely Naruto would get hit. Sasuke had the full advantage in this situation and there wasn't much Naruto could do about it.

'Damnit,' Naruto thought. What the hell was he supposed to do. Then it came to him.

'Well if you can't go straight at him….,'

**And that's the chapter. Yes, I'm leaving with a cliff hanger. Makes it more suspenseful and you wanting to come back for more. Well sorry for the delay. I promised this yesterday but it's here today so I hope you guys are not upset. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fight scene's and look forward to the next chapter. On a side note check out my latest work. (UMPR) I'm really excited about it. I posted the second Chapter a little earlier today. Check it out and tell me what you think. Well as always read, review, and above all else ENJOY. **


End file.
